The moment you decided to let love in
by OoNinieoO
Summary: Après s'être tournés autour, il fallait bien qu'il se passe quelque chose entre ces deux là... Cette fic raconte en quoi une nuit peut changer bien des choses... Fic Hameron.
1. Chapter 1

Elle frappa à la porte.

Elle se souvient d'une fois où elle s'était rendue ici, anxieuse, nerveuse mais pleine d'espoir malgré tout. Elle était repartie, la boule au ventre, le souvenirs d'une main tendue qu'il n'avait pas saisie et d'un regard dirigé fixement vers le sol. Comme si la regarder signifiait accepter. Comme si la regarder signifiait la laisser gagner. Lui laisser la place de dominant, celle qu'il affectionnait tant.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Elle n'avait pas décidé de venir, il l'avait appelée. House l'avait appelée, elle, Cameron. Il ne le faisait jamais.

Cela changeait beaucoup de choses.

Alors qu'elle entendit le verrou se tourner, elle resserra son manteau autour d'elle. Peut être à cause du froid, peut être par nervosité.

La porte s'ouvrit sur House appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte. Même dans la pénombre, Cameron pouvait distinguer les traits tirés et le visage défait de son patron.

« House, dit-elle dans un soupir lasse. »

Pourtant adepte des remarques acerbes, House ne répondit rien. Il s'écarta et laissa entrer Cameron sans un mot.

Cameron entra dans la pièce, House ferma la porte puis s'approcha d'elle en boitant. La jeune femme se retourna vers lui et le regarda avec plus d'attention : il semblait extrêmement fatigué. Sa main crispée sur sa canne lui indiquait qu'il souffrait encore davantage que d'habitude.

« Pourquoi il faut que vous fassiez ce regard de petit cocker éploré ?

Se cacher, toujours, derrière des remarques mordantes. Pourtant celle ci sonna creux ; Cameron décida de passer outre.

« Arrêter ça. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous m'avez appelée ?

J'avais besoin d'une trousse de soin pour… enfin je me suis ouvert le bras.

Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ? C'était délibéré ?

Est-ce que je vous ai demandé quelque chose ? Donnez moi la trousse et ça ira.

Non, c'est hors de question. Vous tremblez, c'est à peine si vous tenez sur votre canne.

Je vais bien, dit il avec force.

Vous n'allez pas bien et vous le savez très bien ! riposta-t-elle en soutenant son regard. »

Elle attrapa son bras :

« Vous êtes brûlant, vous transpirez… en plus vous êtes en manque, murmura-t-elle avec désolation.

Bien sûr que je suis en manque ! Cuddy ne veut plus me donner de Vicodine !

Et elle a raison ! Il faut vous faire soigner House.

Ca suffit, passez moi le désinfectant, les compresses et la Vicodine et allez vous en, dit-il en se retournant vers la porte.

J'ai le désinfectant et les compresses, pas la Vicodine.

Quoi ? s'écria-t-il en se retournant avec rage.

Je viens de vous le dire, je n'ai pas la Vicodine.

Mais vous avez rien dans le crâne ma parole ?

J'aurais pu l'amener. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Vous savez très bien ce que j'en pense. Il faut vous sevrer. Vous êtes mon patron, mais cela n'implique pas le fait que je dois obéir à des ordres qui n'ont absolument rien à voir avec mon métier! Je suis médecin, je n'aide pas les junkies !

Ah ! Je l'attendais la petite moralisatrice, et la voilà enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! Foutez le camp maintenant !

Non.

Non ? répéta-t-il entre amusement et colère.

Je reste que vous le vouliez ou non. »

Le cœur de Cameron s'accéléra : qu'allait-il faire ? Elle se campa avec assurance sur ses deux pieds pour montrer sa détermination.

« Ne pas céder, surtout, ne pas céder. Il aime les gens qu'il lui tienne tête, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même. »

Il se retourna et lui fit face. Il planta son regard bleu glaçant dans celui de la jeune femme. Elle fit tout ce qu'elle pu pour soutenir ce regard : il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque, pas maintenant. Pourtant, il le savait, c'était si facile de la faire céder. Il savait qu'elle gardait toujours ce penchant pour lui – Ah Cameron, si romantique.

« Ah, satané penchant, satané regard et satané visage si sexy… Oh non ne craque pas, même si c'est si tentant. Si tentant… pensa-t-elle tout bas pour elle-même. »

Voyant que le regard n'allait pas suffire, il décida d'utiliser son arme favorite :

« Vous êtes maligne… même limite un peu calculatrice ! Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas vous faire sortir de force de chez moi ! Enfin je veux dire, je pourrais le faire si j'avais pas ma jambe folle, vous êtes un tout petit gabarit après tout… Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, ce n'est pas envisageable.

Qu'est ce que vous préférez ? Restez seul avec votre jambe et votre bras souffrant ou me permettre de restez ici et donc de vous soignez. Hum ? »

Il ne répondit rien, et abaissa le regard. C'était sa façon à lui de donner son accord.

« Bien, alors asseyez vous.

Rha, le boss devient patient et le sous fifre devient boss. Honnêtement, vous avez rêvé ça toute votre vie non ?

Taisez vous un peu, dit-elle en souriant, le premier qu'elle lui concéda depuis qu'elle avait franchit la porte. »

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, House déposa sa canne près de lui alors que Cameron ouvrit sa trousse de soin. Elle releva la manche de son patron, nettoya puis pansa sa plaie.

L'entreprise se fit sans un mot : elle aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose de rassurant mais elle ne trouva rien. Il aurait aimé lui dire « merci » - après tout, s'il avait appelé Chase ou Forman, ils ne seraient jamais venu, mais il trouvait ça trop niais.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle approcha ses mains de la ceinture de House. La réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre :

« Oh Oh Oh ! On se calme là ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Votre jambe…

Ma jambe ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

Je vais vous la masser, ça va vous faire du bien, dit-elle en sortant une pommade de la trousse.

Je peux le faire, dit-il, cachant difficilement son appréhension.

Je suis là, autant que je serve à quelque chose. »

Il voulu rétorquer mais ne trouva rien. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules :

« Allez-y. »

Il préféra enlever son pantalon seul. Il avait présentement du mal à imaginer sa collègue le faire, pur question éthique, bien sûr.

Elle commença le massage. Ce n'était pas joli à voir. Mais c'était lui. Alors elle s'en fichait.

Lui tout de suite, un peu moins.

Elle passa et repassa ses mains sur sa jambe. La douleur diminuait un peu. Elle était douée, vraiment douée. Trop douée peut être ?

« Pourquoi tu avais accepté ? C'était risqué, trop risqué. Elle est attirante. Elle l'a toujours été. Elle t'a attiré dès le départ. Mais comme tu es House, tu as préféré jouer, c'est tellement plus drôle. Malheureusement, tu es a été pris à ton propre jeu. »

« Ca va ? demanda-t-elle. Ca vous a fait du bien ?

Heu… oui. Oui.

Ok, dit-elle d'un sourire un peu troublée, voila, c'est bon. »

Il se rhabilla. Cameron rangea sa trousse puis se retourna vers son patron. Instantanément, leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans celui de l'autre. C'était inattendu, mais c'était là. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait le nier. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se résigna.

Il avait très envie, très envie de l'embrasser. Il savait qu'il regretterait, qu'il ne devait pas mais il s'en contre foutait, comme il se contre foutait de beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs. Sauf de l'embrasser, là, sur son canapé.

Son cœur à elle, pulsait de plus en plus vite. Elle avait très envie qu'il l'embrasse là, maintenant. Elle en avait tellement rêvé. Il fallait qu'elle continue de capter son regard, il ne fallait pas qu'il se détourne. Sinon, elle le savait, elle le perdrait.

Il approcha sa main, caressa sa joue. Elle frissonna à ce contact. Lentement, il vint près d'elle puis doucement il captura ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes, elle se sépara de lui, leurs lèvres toujours à quelques centimètres.

« Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi quoi ? murmura-t-il contre sa bouche, en caressant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Arrêter d'essayer de trouver une réponse à tout hum ? »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus profondément cette fois. Une de ses mains caressait toujours son visage alors que l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux. Les deux mains de la jeune femme saisirent doucement sa nuque pour le rapprocher plus près d'elle. Alors qu'ils reprirent tous les deux un peu d'air après cet intense baiser, Cameron ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur le torse de House pour lui demander de ne pas réitérera le geste, bien qu'elle en mourrait d'envie :

« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes très bien placé pour me dire ça… »

Il attendit un instant puis en secouant la tête, il se leva et se retourna pour partir. Pourtant, Cameron ne voyait pas la chose ainsi ; elle toucha doucement ses jambes puis chuchota :

« House. »

Il se retourna et baissa le regard sans réussir à masquer son étonnement. Elle se leva doucement, ses mains caressantes, jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. Elle caressa doucement son torse à travers sa chemise puis, plantant son regard dans le sien :

« N'ayez pas peur d'être vulnérable devant moi.»

Elle avança son visage et malgré un bref recul de la part de son patron, elle l'embrassa avec douceur.

« N'ayez pas peur… »

Cette paroles l'acheva et mit fin au mur qui avait subitement ressurgit à l'entente des mots de la jeune fille. Plus de mur, plus de peur… plus rien. Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Sa canne s'échoua au sol.

Elle se sentait si petite, si fragile entre ses deux bras mais c'était si agréable, si bon.

Tous deux ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans leurs têtes.

Pourquoi ? House n'avait même pas prit la peine de répondre à Cameron… Tout simplement car, pour une fois, le grand House n'avait aucune réponse. Son attitude était comme un symptôme qui ne collait pas avec son diagnostic . Un peu emmerdant mais au final très excitant.

Elle s'interrogeait : Et après ? Toujours contrôler ce qui allait arriver, ça, c'était son truc à elle. La prévoyance. Tout le contraire de lui en somme. Est-ce que cela mènerait à quelque chose ? Etait-ce la faiblesse d'un soir, d'un seul soir ? Et si je mettais fin à cela tout de suite et si je m'en allais ? Cela m'éviterait assurément de souffrir. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas m'échapper de ces bras, j'ai envie que cela continue, j'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse et qu'il me fasse l'amour. Et peu importe les conséquences. J'ai envie de ça. J'en ai besoin.

Leurs baisers devinrent de plus en plus profonds, de plus en plus empressés. Cameron glissa ses mains dans le dos de son patron qui s'acheminèrent sous sa chemise. House aida la jeune fille à se débarrasser de son pull qui vola quelques mètres plus loin. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures avec plus ou moins de difficulté et se dirigèrent doucement vers la chambre sans cesser de s'embrasser. Cameron déboutonnait la chemise de House et lui, dégrafait son soutien gorge d'une main experte tout en l'embrassant sensuellement dans le cou. Elle gémit sous l'effet de son baiser ce qui n'échappa pas à son patron : il fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à ses seins afin de la faire brûler encore et encore... Instantanément, les mains de la jeune fille agrippèrent les cheveux de son amant alors que sa tête bascula en arrière. Il la retint d'une main dans son dos. Soutien gorge et chemise rejoignirent le sol.

Revenu à sa hauteur, il la serra contre lui pour pouvoir sentir le contact de la peau contre la sienne et encadra son visage pour l'embrasser passionnément. La jeune fille se cambra de désir : les mains de House glissèrent alors jusqu'à la magnifique cambrure de son dos. Ses mains remontèrent puis se posèrent sur ses joues. Cameron déposa à son tour les siennes sur celles de House puis sépara ses lèvres. Elle avait envie de lui dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle se sentait bien, qu'elle en avait rêvé ? Oui, tout cela était vrai mais était-ce nécessaire de lui dire ? Il devait déjà s'en douter.

« Quoi encore Allison ? chuchota-t-il avec amusement. »

Elle sourit à l'entente de son prénom dans sa bouche.

« Non, rien, embrasse moi. »

Il sourit à son tour de l'usage du tutoiement.

« Je préfère ça. »

Sur ce, il s'exécuta. Les vêtements s'éparpillèrent au sol au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'acheminèrent vers la chambre. House s'assit sur le lit ; elle le rejoignit bien vite en s'asseyant sur lui à califourchon. Alors qu'il caressait son dos et sa nuque déjà baignée de sueur, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son salon puis ferma la porte avec son pied.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! Voila une petite suite puisque certains la réclamait… p

Elle se réveilla, elle n'osa à peine bouger. Elle se trouvait dans les bras de son patron, dans son lit, dans son appartement. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait crier de joie ou bien avoir peur. Car si Allison savait parfaitement que les réveils après une première nuit d'amour sont délicats, celui çi s'annonçait… affreusement gênant. Oh et pourtant dieu sait que cette nuit fut absolument grandiose : même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous qui furent pourtant nombreux, la jeune immunologiste n'avait imaginer cela. Elle aurait pu rester des heures dans ses bras en se foutant de l'hôpital et des patients, elle, pourtant si consciencieuse. Elle aurait pu, oui, si elle n'avait pas craint la réaction de House à son réveil. Il aurait été capable de la chasser, de lui crier dessus… et même… il était si imprévisible qu'il était capable de tout. Elle n'avait qu'une seule pensée en tête : fuir et vite.

Elle tenta de s'extirper mais ce fut une tâche plutôt difficile : ses deux bras encerclaient sa taille. Elle s'arrêta un instant, oubliant toute pensée de fuite, pour le regarder dormir. Il semblait serein, apaisé. Ces deux bras autour d'elle desquels elle avait du mal à se défaire la firent sourire tendrement. Elle effleura ses bras et ses mains, mais ce fut tout ce qu'elle s'autorisa. Il fallait partir.

Elle finit par le quitter sans le réveiller et jeta un regard furtif au réveil : elle avait une heure de retard alors qu'elle n'était jamais en retard. Les retards, c'était bon pour House. Et visiblement, il n'y couperait pas ce matin non plus. Elle retint in extremis un soupir de désolation. Elle devait s'en aller.

Elle se leva, totalement nue – avec un peu de chance, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même il va ouvrir un œil juste à cet instant, et récupéra au pied du lit sa culotte et son jean qu'elle enfila en vitesse. En ouvrant la porte, elle aperçut leurs vêtements éparpillés du canapé à la chambre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se remémorant leurs ébats. Elle finit de s'habiller puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle constata, sans surprise, que la cafetière était vide. Si il était urgent qu'elle s'en aille, il était encore plus urgent qu'elle avale une tasse de café contenu du visage qu'elle avait aperçu dans un miroir du salon.

Le café fut près en 5 minutes. Elle versa la breuvage dans une tasse puis se dirigea de manière hésitante vers la chambre. Il dormait toujours, dos tourné contre la porte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer une fois encore pendant que son café refroidissait : elle était submergée d'un mélange de sentiments contradictoires. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de mettre des mots dessus, de les comprendre ou de les expliquer. Elle était là, à cet instant, à l'observer dormir et elle ne voulait être que cela. Juste cela. Elle s'approcha doucement, monta sur le lit sans bruit ; elle déposa deux baisers sur son dos et un à sa nuque avant de sortir de la chambre. Il était maintenant temps de partir.

La porte de l'appartement de House s'ouvrit puis se referma instantanément.

Cameron arriva à l'hôpital après avoir évité de justesse un cycliste, grillé deux feux rouges et faillit rentrer dans un automobiliste en arrêt.

Elle descendit de sa voiture en vitesse, entra dans l'hôpital puis se rendit au vestiaire. Alors qu'elle enfilait sa blouse, elle s'immobilisa face au reflet que lui rendait le miroir : elle s'observa quelques secondes, passa de l'eau sur son visage puis se mit à sourire avant d'échapper un petit rire. Dans sa tête, une petite voix ne cessait de chuchoter _: « Tu as couché avec House… tu as couché avec ton patron, avec le Dr House… ». _Tout cela lui semblait bien irréel et pourtant… Elle était finalement arrivé à ce qu'elle voulait. C'était bien. Mais le voulait-il vraiment, lui ? Les questions qui l'avaient poursuivi durant toute la route ressurgirent aussi vite. Un frisson d'angoisse la parcouru malgré elle alors qu'elle éteignit le robinet avec détermination puis se rendit à l'étage.

Quand elle entra dans le bureau, Chase et Forman étaient bien sûr déjà là. Chase… elle avait complètement oublié Chase. Quelle idiote, comment avait elle pu ? Il est vrai qu'il avait été clair dès le départ que leur relation n'était pas exclusive et plutôt sexuel qu'autre chose mais tout de même ! Elle avait toujours été une fille droite, respectable et puis… elle aimait bien Chase. Elle ne l'aimait pas au sens fort certes, mais elle l'appréciait. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était de le faire souffrir. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait un faible pour House, d'ailleurs qui pouvait l'ignorer ?, mais qui aurait pu penser un jour qu'il se passerait quelques chose entre eux deux ? Elle-même avait abandonner l'idée. Jusqu'à hier soir. Si cette histoire avec House devait en rester là, elle serait la fille qui avait couché avec deux de ses trois collègues. _« Bientôt on m'appellera la petite catin du bureau du diagnostic tiens… il ne manquerait plus que je me fasse Forman et ma réputation sera définitivement… Qu'est-ce que je dis, je n'aurais plus de réputation du tout oui ! ». _Un flash d'elle et de Forman enlacés sur le bureau de House lui traversa la tête : elle ferma fort les yeux pour pouvoir l'oublier.

« Oh Cameron, ça va ? »

C'était Forman justement.

« Oui, ca va merci, répondit-elle légèrement gênée, et vous ?

- Ca va, dit-il d'un petit sourire moqueur. »

Elle se tourna vers Chase qui la regardait perplexe.

« Tu as une heure de retard Cameron, continua Forman en tapotant sur sa montre.

- Je sais oui, je m'en excuse. Mon réveil n'a pas sonné.

- Ne t'excuse pas, le boss n'est pas encore là. Le réveil tu dis ? Un réveil avec des jambes, des bras et une tête d'homme oui ! Tu n'arrives jamais en retard d'habitude et en plus tu as les mêmes vêtements qu'hier…

- …

- Comme quoi ça sert de travailler avec House hein ? Tu n'arriveras à tromper personne Cameron, surtout pas moi !

- Je te dis que c'est mon réveil ! S'exclama-t-elle avec agacement, j'ai passé la nuit chez moi, tranquille, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Chase qui faisait semblant de regarder ailleurs. »

_« Et merde, pensa Cameron pour elle-même, merci pour ton aide Forman ! »_

« Il n'est toujours pas arrivé ? »

C'était Cuddy qui avait passé la tête par la porte.

« Non, toujours pas ! Répondit Chase.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait hier soir… murmura-t-elle énervée.

- Ca… soupira Forman. »

Cameron baissa la tête : il y avait écrit « coupable » sur son front.


	3. Chapter 3

La suite ! Par contre, je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne m'y connais pas du tout en médecine ; de ce fait les diagnostics et les discussions médicales sont totalement erronés ! J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas…

* * *

House se réveilla avec la tête des mauvais jours. La lumière du dehors l'éblouissait, lui faisait mal à la tête, bref l'énervait purement et simplement. _« Pourquoi je n'ai pas fermé ces putains de… oh non. » _Il se retourna sur un coude et constata que la place près de lui était vide. Il s'assit sur le lit et jeta un coup d'œil à son salon sur le sol duquel s'éparpillaient ses vêtements : il se tourna de trois quart et aperçu une tasse de café vide sur sa table de nuit. Cameron.

_« Oh non. »_

Il retomba lourdement sur son lit. Ses mains massaient frénétiquement ses yeux et son front alors qu'il se remémorait la nuit. Il serait franchement hypocrite selon House de dire que Cameron n'était pas… ou du moins était… enfin il serait faux selon lui de dire que Cameron n'était pas douée. Il savait que c'était un bon médecin, en revanche il se doutait moins qu'elle excellait dans ce domaine-ci aussi. Après tout, elle avait 30 ans et lui 50, elle était en pleine force de l'âge et en pleine forme physique - et c'est peu dire, il aurait été donc regrettable que ce soit une nuit décevante. Mais tout de même, elle était vraiment, vraiment douée. House échappa un sourire amusé en revoyant leur nuit, en revoyant Cameron. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé comme cela, mais cette nouvelle vision de l'immunologiste lui plut grandement. Dangereux.

Enfin tout de même, malgré cette nuit… savoureuse, House savait qu'il était dans un sacré pétrin. Parce que Cameron étant Cameron, elle ne s'en tiendrait pas là. Et lui bien sûr n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer la suite des événements. Car il était House, et House ne gère rien, il improvise.

Une douleur lancinante arrêta là ses réflexions. Sa jambe, bien sûr, comment avait-il pu l'oublier. D'ailleurs… au départ, sa jolie collègue était venu pour cela, il l'avait appelé pour cela. Car il souffrait comme un chien. Et bizarrement, une fois que les choses étaient allées plus loin, il ne s'était plus préoccupé de la douleur à sa jambe. Il n'avait pourtant pas ingérer de Vicodine depuis des heures. Il sourit à l'idée que Cameron avait été sa Vicodine pour la nuit, sa drogue, puis chassa très vite cette idée de sa tête tant il l'a trouvée niaise, fleur bleue, bref inappropriée.

Il se leva de son lit et s'habilla. Maintenant il fallait partir : affronter Cuddy, son équipe… et surtout Cameron, qui avait fuit au matin comme une belle effarouchée. Prometteur.

_« Dans 10 minutes il sera là. 10 minutes peut être 15. Un quart d'heure pour réfléchir c'est bien. Mais s'il prend sa moto ? Il sera là dans 5 minutes ! 5 minutes c'est trop peu je… il va prendre sa moto, il va prendre sa moto c'est sûr, il est déjà en retard alors il va prendre sa moto ! Ohlala mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, qu'est-ce que je vais dire ? Et lui ? Peut être qu'il va faire semblant, oui, peut être qu'il va faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé… Je ne supporterais pas. Je préfère encore qu'il me vire, oui, je préfère ça. Mais il n'est pas comme ça. Tout ce qu'il fait, il l'assume. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne s'appliquerait pas à moi et à notre petite partie de jambe en l'air._

_Bon alors peut être que…_

_« Cameron je peux vous parler ?_

_- Oui._

_- Venez dans mon bureau. Voila heu… écoutez, je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça mais… je vous aime Cameron, dès le premier regard je suis tombé fou amoureux de vous…_

_- Ah. Mais…_

_- Oui je sais que j'ai plus ou moins refusé vos avances mais j'avais peur. Maintenant je n'ai plus peur et je sais tout au fond de mon cœur que vous êtes la femme de ma vie. Voulez vous m'épouser ? »_

_Heu non, ça ne se passera probablement pas comme ça. Mais alors peut être comme ça :_

_« Cameron ! Vous êtes virée !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Enfin, ne faites pas l'innocente ! Hier soir… oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes nulle ma parole ! J'ai faillis m'endormir dès la deuxième minute ! Vous feriez bien de rejoindre un couvent, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde, pour vous, pour moi, pour vos collègues et pour tous les hommes en général ! »_

_Bon, quand même pas. Alors dans ce cas :_

_« Cameron, dans mon bureau !_

_- Mais j'ai ce patient…_

_- Pas de discussion._

_- Pourquoi vous tirez les rideaux ?_

_- Parce que j'ai envie de vous faire l'amour comme une bête maintenant !_

_- Et les rideaux ?_

_- Oh ça c'est juste pour ne pas choquer Forman et votre semi-petit-ami Chase. Bon maintenant, fini de discuter, enlever votre jupe._

_- A vos ordres boss ! »_

_De loin le scénario le plus alléchant mais de loin, aussi, le plus débile._

_Redescend sur terre Cameron… et arrête, arrête à la fin de chercher ce qui va se passer. TU NE SAIS PAS, tu ne peux pas savoir. Il faut juste être patiente. Mais cette nuit… oh cette nuit. Merde, je crois que je rougis. Est-ce que Forman et Chase s'en sont rendus compte ? Non c'est bon, ils sont absorbés dans leur dossier. Cette nuit… c'était… époustouflant. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Était-ce parce que j'en avais tellement rêvé que j'enjolivais la réalité ? Non, ce que j'ai ressentis, toutes ses sensations étaient bien réelles. Après tout il avait 50 ans et moi 30, on pouvait attendre de lui un minimum d'expérience… Mais à ce point ! Rien à voir avec les « jeunots » que j'ai connu, y compris Chase. Il était attentif à mes envies, à mon corps, bien plus doux que son caractère ne pouvait le laisser présager… mais très entreprenant quand il le fallait aussi. Très très entreprenant. Et j'adore ça. Et moi ? Avais-je été à la hauteur ? Il se peut que non et que… »_

« Cameron ? Cameron, tu es avec nous ? Qu'est que t'en penses ?

- J'étais justement en train d'y réfléchir, dit-elle hésitante.

- Arrête un peu, dit-il rigolard, tu n'as rien écouté. Tu rêvassais. A monsieur réveil matin peut être ? »

_« Je rougis, je rougis meeeeeeeeerde ! Quelle pauvre poire ! »_

« Laisse la tranquille un peu Forman, intervint Chase, alors des visions, des étourdissements, des trouble de la vue et une chute brutale de la tension ça te fait penser à quoi ?

- Syndrome de Turner ?

- Non, objecta Forman, la rétine n'est pas endommagé, du moins pas pour le moment, et un Turner ne provoque pas de trouble de la vue. »

Cameron relu le dossier en essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer : c'était peine perdu, il y avait toujours quelque chose sur lequel rebondir.

_« Trouble de la vue… Trouble… J'étais toute troublée hier soir, avec ce regard si… »_

_Flash Back_

_House ferma la porte de son pied qui claqua avec fracas. Il pouvait maintenant se concentrer exclusivement à Cameron et cette idée lui plaisait plutôt bien. La jeune fille se trouvait toujours sur ses genoux et ses mains ne cessaient de caresser sa nuque et son torse, ce qui le faisait perdre pied un peu plus chaque minute… Alors qu'elle l'embrassait de manière on ne peut plus entreprenante, il la força à quitter ses lèvres quelques instants grâce à ses deux mains qui encadraient son visage. Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait distinguer le regard doucement interrogateur de Cameron. Il la regarda dans les yeux, un peu à bout de souffle, et elle ne détourna pas le regard. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, à cet instant, il eu besoin de la regarder, de stopper pour un temps cette frénésie, de réaliser. Il ne regretta pas. Les sentiments qui transpiraient de ses yeux le rassurèrent. Son petit cœur sous sa main qui s'accélérait petit à petit l'apaisa. D'une main dans son dos, il la rapprocha un peu plus proche de son bassin sans la quitter des yeux ce qui les firent tous deux brûler d'envie encore davantage. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux puis l'embrassa enfin avec langueur. _

_« Pourquoi ce regard ? Voulait-il me dire quelque chose ? »_

« Cameron… souffla Forman.

- Hum ?

- Tu en as rien à foutre du patient et en plus tu veux même pas nous raconter ta soirée qui a l'air de tant te préoccuper ? »

« House, enfin ! Ca fait presque deux heures qu'on vous attend ! S'exclama Chase. »

_« Ca y est le voila. Fini de rêvasser, fini d'espérer… Zen. »_


	4. Chapter 4

« Je suis désolé, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je me suis occupée d'une distribution de petits gâteaux secs pour les kangourous albinos d'Afrique du Sud ! S'exclama House avec nonchalance.

- N'importe quoi, murmura Forman pour lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a aujourd'hui ?

- Homme de 40 ans, commença Chase, pas d'antécédents médicaux. Il se plaint d'étourdissements, de trouble de la vue et de visions. Sa tension est en chute libre.

- Diagnostic ?

- Ca peut très bien être psy ! S'exclama Chase, les visions, la vue… Tout ça c'est peut être dans sa tête !

- Et la chute de tension c'est dans sa tête peut être ? s'énerva Forman, c'est pas psy, c'est sûrement neurologique ! Tumeur peut être.

- Youhou ! Et c'est un neurologue qui dis ça ! J'aurais dû embaucher un jardinier, ça aurait pu être drôle pour les diagnostics ! Bon vous avez que ça comme idées ?

- Etant donné que Cameron, commença Forman en se servant une tasse de café, ne nous est pas d'une grande aide ce matin… Elle préfère penser à Mr Réveil Matin plutôt qu'a ce bon vieux… Mr James ! Termina-t-il en jetant un regard sur le dossier. »

_Lui : « Mr Réveil matin… je suppose que je suis Mr Réveil Matin… »_

_Elle : « Mais c'est pas vraiiiiiii ! Je voudrais m'enfoncer sous terre tellement j'ai honte ! Et si je me cachais sous la table ? »_

« La bonne excuse du réveil matin, s'exclama House un sourire en coin, vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez n'importe quand avec n'importe qui, surtout avec n'importe qui d'ailleurs ! »

Cameron vira au rouge pivoine lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour apercevoir son patron qui dégainait sa répartie du jour en la fixant avec insistance, un sourire au lèvres.

_Elle : « Mais il le fait exprès ? Quel con ! »_

_Lui : « Je suis un con ! Enfin, ils sont encore plus con que moi car ils ne se doutent de rien pas même avec cet énorme sous entendu… Quand même, qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie quand elle rougie… »_

« Bon ça suffit, j'en ai marre ! Il n'y a pas de Mr Réveil Matin, j'ai passé ma nuit seule chez moi et puis c'est tout ! »

_Elle : « Première fois que je mens en sachant que quelqu'un sait que je mens. En outre, mon patron. Sympa. »_

_Lui : « Oui bien sûr… c'est vrai que c'est légèrement plus délicat de dire qu'elle se trouvait avec moi hier soir, dans mon appartement et plus précisément dans mon lit ! Petite menteuse va ! »_

« Je pense à un fibrome ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Ca explique tout !

- Pas les étourdissements, intervint Chase.

- C'est-ce que je dis, c'est sûrement neurologique, du moins c'est-ce qui rassemble le plus de symptômes et ce qui semble le plus cohérent ! Dit Forman à son tour. »

House n'écoutait déjà plus. Après tout, les laisser se chamailler sur le diagnostic c'était habituel, banal même. Sauf que généralement, quand ils ne les écoutaient pas, c'était pour établir son propre diagnostic. Pas cette fois.

_« Bon, il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose tout de même. Je vais pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Ce serait lâche, je ne suis pas lâche ! »_

Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle : cela semblait la déconcentrer. Elle détourna la tête.

_« Peut être qu'elle veut faire semblant elle, elle a bien commencé ce matin ! Laisse… on verra bien plus tard ! Il est juste question d'une partie de jambe en l'air après tout ! Oups, encore touché. Mais elle m'a regardé cette fois. Elle a de beaux yeux. Faut que j'arrête ce petit manège. »_

Pourtant, les échanges de regards ce matin furent nombreux bien que discrets. Ou presque. Chase en avait intercepter suffisamment pour que le trouble soit semé dans sa tête.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? Demanda Forman.

- Vous, vous occupez de l'IRM. Chase du pet scan. »

House se plongea dans le dossier histoire de se donner une contenance. Les deux jeunes médecins se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte alors que Cameron demeurait assise, attendant des ordres qui ne venaient pas. Elle déglutit, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Et Cameron ? Demanda Chase, légèrement agacé. »

House leva les yeux de son ouvrage, surpris.

_Lui : « Meeeeeeeeeerde ! »_

« Heu… examen sanguin et biopsie. Allez au boulot ! »

La jeune femme se leva et rejoignit les autres à la hâte. Elle jeta un œil à son « amant tout frais » qui ne daigna pas la regarder. Dans le couloir, Forman s'exclama en riant :

« Et bah, House n'a pas l'air dans son assiette lui non plus ! Vous avez vu, il n'a rien écouté à ce qu'on a dis ! Comme toi Cameron ! Ca se trouve Réveil Matin c'est House, hein Cameron, ça te plairait bien cette idée non ?

- N'importe quoi ! S'écria Cameron avec une conviction qui l'étonna elle-même bien que ses lèvres frémirent légèrement.

- Bon, ce serait trop demander de parler médecine ! »

Cette remarque de Chase mit fin aux discussions de toutes sortes. Ils se séparèrent pour exécuter les tâches qui leur étaient assignées , sans rien ajouter de plus.


	5. Chapter 5

Pour se changer les idées, House se rendit à son bureau et lança sa balle contre le mur, une bonne trentaine de fois. Une fois que ce petit jeu l'eut fatigué, il trouva une autre occupation, beaucoup plus intellectuelle : la formule 1 sur ordinateur. Enfin, une fois qu'il eut épuisé toutes les ressources qui se tenaient à sa disposition, il décida d'aller embêter Wilson, puis, si le cœur lui en dit, il irait rôder autour de son équipe, histoire de les agacer un peu.

Il se rendit d'abord au bureau de Wilson. Comme à son habitude, il entra sans frapper. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit que l'oncologue était en consultation ; ce qui, n'avait rien d'étonnant pour un médecin normal, mais qui paraissait presque aberrant pour un médecin tel que House :

« Tu vois bien que je suis en consultation là ! Dit-il d'un air légèrement agacé, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Oh rien, je voulais papoter ! S'exclama-t-il dans se préoccuper le moins du monde du patient assis sur la chaise, tu sais que l'infirmière heu… Naomi je crois, s'est fait refaire la poitrine ! Dingue non ? Surtout que…

- JE SUIS EN CONSULTATION ! Reviens plus tard ! Et la prochaine fois, frappe à la porte ! »

House claqua celle ci avant même que son ami ait fini sa phrase. Alors qu'il comptait boire un café histoire de s'occuper, il aperçu Cuddy qui fonçait droit sur lui avec un air visiblement agacé - air qu'elle arborait très souvent en sa présence :

« Nooooooon ! Je vous en supplie maîtresse, ne me faites pas de mal ! Je suis qu'une pauvre petite chose sans défense ! Pitiéééééé épargné ma vie Mam' Cuddy !

- Ah si seulement vous mettiez autant d'entrain dans votre travail que dans votre répartie… 2h de retard aujourd'hui, vous faites fort ! 1h passe encore, mais deux heures ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites de vos nuits dîtes moi ?

- Ah si vous saviez… dit il d'un sourire coquin.

- Justement, je préfère ne pas savoir ! Au fait, je voulais vous informer : je viens de créer une nouvelle règle dans cet hôpital ! Chaque heure, chaque minute de retard sont autant d'heures et de minutes de consultations en plus ! Comme vous êtes le seul médecin ici, et peut être même le seul médecin du monde entier d'ailleurs, qui se pointe avec deux heures de retard, je vous annonce que vous êtes le seul à qui s'applique cette dure règle ! C'est triste non ? Enfin toujours est-il que votre quota de consultations du jour s'élève à… 3h ! Bingo, vous avez gagné ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

- Cuddy non, vous pouvez pas me faire ça !

- House, quoique vous fassiez, quoique vous disiez je ne céderais pas ! Aller au boulot ! »

House soupira longuement puis saisit la pile de dossier avec une mine excessivement dégoutée. _« Mince, je vais même pas pouvoir aller embêter mes sous fifres. Et Cameron, plus précisément bien sûr. » _Il se retourna vers la salle d'attente pleine à craquer et s'exclama d'une voix monocorde :

« Qui est Mr Davis ? »

« Tu vois, elle ne veut pas. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que je peux faire si elle veut pas hein, tu peux me dire ? C'est vrai-je suis son médecin, mais je peux tout de même pas la forcer à avaler ses pilules ! Je suis là, je l'accompagne psychologiquement… mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? »

_« Il est une heure pile, la cafétéria grouille de monde et comme à son habitude, quand Wilson est lancé à parler d'un de ses patients, il ne s'arrête plus, pensa House pour lui-même. Je ne vais pas lui jeter la pierre : moi aussi, quand je suis lancé à parler médecine, difficile de m'arrêter. Mais la différence entre lui et moi c'est que LUI ne se lasse pas de parler de ses PATIENTS et MOI je ne me lasse pas de parler de MALADIES ou d'infections en tout genre. Je ne sais pas… peut être qu'un jour il s'est égaré et a prit la branche « assistante sociale » sans la savoir, par accident. Ou alors c'est moi qui est « négligé » ce côté-là de la médecine. Toujours est il que je ne suis pas devenu médecin pour compatir avec les patients. Aucun médecin n'aime être compatissant : ceux qui le sont, se force à l'être. Sauf Wilson. C'est naturel chez lui. Et chez moi, c'est naturel de me contre foutre des patients. Chacun son truc en somme. »_

« House ?

- Hum ?

- T'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dis pas vrai ? Bon en même temps, dans le genre accompagnement psychologique, je sais pas si c'est vraiment ton domaine déjà que tu refuses de les voir alors à mon avis les aider psychologiquement… »

_« Je meurs d'envie de dire à Wilson avec qui j'ai passé la nuit hier soir… rien que pour voir sa tête. Là ce serait le bon moment, puisque qu'il a l'air d'avoir terminé avec son histoire - ô combien passionnante, de patiente refusant d'avaler ses pilules ! Mais comment lui dire ça… »_

« Au fait ce matin, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Enfin je veux dire, quelque chose d'autre que la nouvelle poitrine de Naomi ? »

_« Peut être que la cafétéria n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour annoncer ce genre de chose, tout compte fait. Surtout que, sensible comme est Wilson, il serait capable d'être heureux pour moi car celle là au moins, je n'ai pas eu à la payer pour ses services ! »_

« Non non, rien d'autre. Oh misère, Cuddy à 15h !

- House, vous êtes là ! Bonjour Wilson, dit elle d'une voix radoucit, désolé de vous déranger pendant votre repas.

- Ca ne fait rien.

- House, cela fait 30 minutes que je vous bipe et 30 minutes que vous ne répondez pas !

- Désolé, mon bipper était éteint mais si j'avais su que vous aviez troquer votre haut de ce matin pour ce magnifique petit chemisier négligemment trop ouvert, il serait resté allumé, croyez moi !

- Votre équipe vous attend en haut, vous avez un nouveau patient. »

_« Et c'est repartit pour un tour… »_

A 19h, le patient était stable mais le diagnostic n'était toujours pas établi. House détestait les diagnostics non établis plus que tout au monde.

C'est à cet instant que Cameron entra dans le bureau. Elle se figea quand elle aperçue House à travers la porte vitrée, mais elle n'osa pas reculer. Elle entra.

« Ah, vous êtes encore là. Je croyais que vous étiez parti…

- Visiblement non, dit-il calmement en basculant sur sa chaise. Vous n'étiez pas de garde cette nuit ?

- Si, je devais l'être, mais j'ai échanger ma place avec Forman, il me devait une garde. Il est avec Chase en ce moment, au labo, ils testent la nourriture retrouvé chez le patient.

- Bien.

- Je… je cherche mes clefs, dit elle d'une voix qui masquait mal sa gêne, je ne les trouve plus. J'ai cherché partout, sauf ici et comme j'ai utilisé votre ordinateur tout à l'heure je me suis dit…

- Vous avez utilisé mon ordinateur ? Dit-il un brin amusé.

- Oui je… enfin…

- Vous en faîtes pas, c'est pas grave. Je disais ça pour rire.

- D'accord. »

Elle luttait bravement pour pouvoir tenir cette discussion correctement. Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, c'était plus fort qu'elle, ses yeux fuyaient sans cesse. Ce que House ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête ; retrouver ses putains de clefs.

Elle s'approcha du bureau, souleva puis déplaça quelques dossiers sans succès. House la regardait faire avec un amusement qui au fur et mesure, se transformait davantage en de la gêne. Tout chez elle, de ses mains maladroites à ses yeux perdus semblaient lui dire : « Mais tu vas te décider à dire quelque chose oui ? ». Il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Son attitude de jeune fille agacé commençait à le mettre vraiment mal à l'aise.

Elle se rendit derrière le bureau et sans prévenir, ouvrit le tiroir qui se trouvait juste au dessus du siège sur lequel House se tenait. Elle frôla sa cuisse par inadvertance ce qui la paralysa : elle se trouvait penché sur lui, trop près, bien trop près. En une fraction de seconde, leur regard se croisèrent mais presque instantanément elle secoua la tête d'un geste nerveux et s'éloigna de lui pour se rendre à l'étagère. Au moins d'ici, il ne pouvait pas guetter la moindre de ses réactions ce qu'il semblait faire depuis tout à l'heure. Elle avait l'impression d'être sans cesse observée, étudiée et elle avait du mal à le supporter.

Et puis, elle était fatiguée, vraiment fatiguée de ce jeu de chat et de la souris.

« Cameron, dit-il en se levant. »

_« C'est pas trop tôt, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même. »_

« Je me trompe où c'est pas votre histoire de clef qui vous agace le plus ? »


	6. Chapter 6

«- …

- Ca vous gênerait de vous retourner quand je vous parle ?

- Voila, je suis retournée. Alors ?

- Je peux vous renvoyer la question.

- Mais depuis ce matin vous… vous faites comme si il n'y avait rien eu, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! Dit elle en levant les bras au ciel.

- Nous y voila enfin, dit-il un sourire en coin, c'est pas trop… Puis je vous rappeler que vous jouer au même petit jeu ?

- J'attendais que vous me disiez quelque chose.

- Ah, bien sûr oui. Soyons clair et précis : nous avons fait l'amour hier soir, ce n'est pas la fin du monde après tout ! Nous sommes adultes !

- Je ne vois pas très bien ce que vous sous entendez là… Le fait d'avoir un peu de considération pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir, c'est ça que vous trouvez puérile ?

- Ecoutez, voila ma vision des choses. Nous avons passé du bon temps, c'était un peu… inattendu, mais c'est arrivé. Très bien.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, que je vous demande en mariage ?

- C'est tout ce que ça représente pour vous ? Nous avons couché ensemble hier soir, c'est bien, c'est très bien, ça vous a occupé la nuit comme un poker aurait pu le faire en fait !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis.

- C'est-ce que vous pensez en tout cas ! Dîtes moi pourquoi on devrait forcément s'arrêter là ?

- Vous… vous voulez qu'on sorte ensemble ? Demanda-t-il mi amusé, mi surpris.

- C'est-ce que les gens normaux font en tout cas.

- Non, les gens normaux sortent ensemble puis ils couchent ensemble, c'est pas tout à fait pareil !

- Nous somme peut être mal partis. Mais… il est possible de rattraper… les choses.

- Attendez, attendez… vous nous voyez ? Je veux dire, vous nous voyez tous les deux franchement ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le regard des autres qui vous gêne. Vous avez peur d'établir des liens avec des personnes. Vous avez la trouille de vivre une vrai relation, quelque chose qui ne tourne pas uniquement autour de vous !

- Oh c'est très méchant ça !

- Et cette peur, vous la cacher derrière votre humour. Vous êtes très prévisible en fin de compte. Vous savez, moi non plus je ne nous vois pas ensemble mais je ne peux pas le voir tant que nous n'essayons pas ! Pourquoi ne pas tenter ?

- Parce que ce serait un échec, soyez réaliste !

- Il faut le tenter pour le savoir ça. C'est nettement plus facile de dire «Ok, on s'arrête là» car vous pensez que comme cela, vous ne souffrirez pas. Mais vous avez déjà penser qu'une relation peut vous apporter un peu de bonheur ? Je…

-Arrêter, ça devient ridicule !

- Non ! Ca ne l'est pas ! Après tout, je ne vous ai pas sauter dessus ! C'est vous qui m'avez embrasser… je n'aurais rien oser moi si vous n'aviez pas commencé! Vous faites des choses, vous n'assumez pas…

- Mais il ne vous vient pas à l'idée que certaines personnes couchent ensemble juste pour coucher ensemble ? Désolé, je ne suis pas un tordu première vous savez…

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne croyez pas ?

- Je ne pense pas que hier soir c'était juste pour le sexe.

- …

- Je suis peut être naïve, je suis peut être trop émotive ou tout simplement je n'ai pas assez d'expérience pour en parler mais j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse faire l'amour avec quelqu'un sans qu'il y ait quelque chose qui en résulte.

- Cameron, quand je paye des filles, vous croyez qu'il y a quelque chose qui en résulte, autre que l'argent que je leur donne ?

- Vous me comparez à une de vos prostitués, je n'en reviens pas ! S'exclama-t-elle interloquée.

- Je…

- Si ! J'ai été comme une de ses filles que vous payez, rien de plus… Sauf que moi j'ai cru…

- Cameron.

- J'ai cru que… la façon dont vous aviez de… enfin je me suis dit que vous… quelle idiote… murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante.

- Cameron.

- Mais hier soir, vous m'aviez sous la main, ça vous faisait économisé un coup de téléphone et un billet…

- Cameron !

- Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ajoutez de plus ? J'ai compris, c'est bon ! C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû croire que ce qui s'est passé hier soir avait été fait avec un minimum de tendresse ou d'affection ! Vous aviez une façon de me regardez et de me… Je croyais vous avoir compris, je croyais avoir perçu quelque chose dans vos yeux, un petit quelque chose qui m'était destiné… Je me suis trompé m'avez prise pour une de vos call girl, rien de plus, ayez au moins le courage de l'avouer ! »

Wilson entra à cet instant. Cameron ne l'avait pas entendu mais House n'osait pas l'interrompre pour lui signifier la présence de l'oncologue. Celui ci comprit bien qu'il n'arrivait pas au bon moment mais il n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'écouter les paroles que Cameron destinait à son patron, un brin étonné :

«Sachez que je ne suis pas l'une de vos call girl. En tout cas, je dois avouer que vous êtes très fort, vraiment, vous jouez très bien la comédie. Moi qui vous croyais franc… Excusez moi de vous avoir dérangé.»

Quand elle se retourna, elle aperçu Wilson mais emporté par sa colère, elle n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit d'être gênée ou surprise. Elle lui dit simplement :

«Bonsoir Wilson.»

Elle passa devant lui sans rien ajouter de plus. L'oncologue regarda House, attendant une explication. Mais il n'était visiblement pas près à lui fournir dans l'immédiat : il lui lança un regard interloqué avant de s'élancer dans le couloir pour s'écrier :

«Cameron ! Arrêter bon sang ! Vos clefs, vous n'avez ne les avez toujours pas retrouvez ! Comment voulez vous rentrer sans vos clefs ?»

La jeune femme se stoppa net, hésita, puis se retourna. Elle vint à sa rencontre en fulminant et entra dans le bureau sans lui adresser un regard. Elle se mit à fouiller avec rage la pile de dossier sur l'étagère alors que les deux amis échangèrent un regard surpris.

«C'est ça que vous cherchez ? Demanda Wilson en sortant un trousseau de clef de sa poche.

- Oui, c'est les miennes ! S'exclama-t-elle après s'être retournée, où vous les avez trouvées ?

- Je suis passé près du labo tout à l'heure, Chase et Forman m'ont dit qu'elle devait vous appartenir, alors je suis venu vous les rapporter.

- Merci, c'est gentil à vous. Bonsoir.»

Elle empoigna ses clefs et s'éclipsa aussi vite. Wilson se mit à rire et demanda :

«Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de call girl ?

- Tu connais Cameron, et son goût pour les dramas ! Elle pense toujours être victime de tout, elle est comme ça.

- Oh tu exagères. Tu lui en fais baver aussi… elle a de quoi s'énerver. Bon, vas y.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es venu me voir au moins 5 fois aujourd'hui et je te connais bien. Quand tu viens plus de 3 fois, c'est que tu veux me dire quelque chose mais que tu n'arrives pas à le faire. Quand tu viens 3 fois ou moins, là c'est juste que tu veux m'embêter.

- …

- Alors ?»

_«Il est quand même assez perspicace ce Wilson… rien que pour ça, il mérite de savoir.»_

«J'ai couché avec Cameron hier soir.

- Avec Cameron ?? Cameron de l'hôpital ? Notre Cameron ??

- «Notre» Cameron ? Demanda House d'une voix où se mêlait surprise et ironie.

- Enfin… celle qu'on connait, Allison Cameron ?

- Non ! La Cameron de la fac ! Tu sais, celle qui avait une forte personnalité ! Mais bien sûr «notre» Cameron !

- Et tu as… couché avec elle ?

- Heu tu es con ou tu es sourd dis moi ? Je vais pas te le répéter 10 fois : oui, j'ai couché avec Allison Cameron !

- Excuse moi mais je suis un peu surpris c'est tout ! Hier soir tu dis… Quand même pas dans ce bureau ? Demanda Wilson d'une voix qui masquait mal l'amusement.

- Enfin Wilson, t'es un petit pervers ! Tu aurais bien aimé nous surprendre c'est ça ?

- Arrête tes conneries… s'exclama Wilson en riant, alors ?

- Non, chez moi, dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Et ça c'est passé comment ? Elle a frappé à ta porte et elle t'as sauté dessus ? Et con comme tu es tu n'as pas su refuser ?

- Non, ça s'est pas passé exactement comme ça, dit-il en rangeant distraitement quelques papiers.

- C'est à dire ?

- C'est-à-dire qu'elle est venue chez moi, mais c'est moi qui l'ai appelé…

- Pourquoi tu l'as appelé ?

- Je m'étais ouvert le bras parce que… enfin peu importe, j'ai donc appelé Cameron pour qu'elle amène une trousse de soin et… de la Vicodine.

- House…

- Rassure toi, elle ne m'en a pas fourni, tu la connais. Et puis, de fil en aiguille…

- De fil en aiguille, elle s'est retrouvé dans ton lit bien sûr ! S'exclama Wilson en riant.

- Non mais… elle m'a soigné, elle a voulu me masser la jambe - ce qu'elle a fait d'ailleurs, et puis je sais pas… Nos regards se sont croisés…

- Et elle t'as embrassé !

- Non, je l'ai embrassé !

- Tu l'as embrassé ?? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Tu m'avais bien dit qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas !

- Oui je sais, je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a prit…

- Ou alors c'est qu'au fond, elle ne t'indiffère pas tant que ça.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Désolé mais je n'en reviens pas…

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas le seul ! Putain, je crois avoir fait une grosse connerie là…

- Pourquoi, ça s'est mal passé ?

- Pas du tout, au contraire…

- Explique toi !

- Et bien… c'était bien, c'était réussi je veux dire… Elle sait y faire ! En même temps, elle n'a que 30 ans et…

- Elle a apporté la fougue à vos ébats et toi l'expérience de tes 50 ans ! Si c'est pas mignon ça !

- Arrête, je t'en pris, j'ai déjà du mal à me faire à l'idée que j'ai couché avec elle alors si tu en rajoutes sur la différence d'âge.

- Vous avez 20 ans d'écart.

- Merci, je sais compter.

- Non je veux dire, je t'envie quelque part… Moi ca fait… bah ca fait 20 ans que j'ai pas couché avec une fille de 30 ans et puis Cameron est plutôt mignonne. Veinard !

- Désolé, mais il y a que les infirmes qui l'intéressent !

- Tu as mis un préservatif au moins ?

- C'est pas parce que j'ai couché avec une fille de 20 ans de moins que moi que mon QI c'est subitement changé en celui d'une huitre ! Je suis médecin quand même, je te remercie !

- Bon et bien maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- A mon avis, pas grand-chose, vu comment elle s'est mit en pétard contre moi…

- Oh mais oui, cette histoire de call girl c'était donc par rapport à ça ! House, ne me dis pas que tu l'as comparé à une de tes call girl ?

- Non mais je lui ai dit quelque chose qu'elle a prit de travers…

- Oh misère, comment tu peux être aussi con ? Traité une fille de call girl !

- Mais je ne l'ai pas traité de call girl à la fin merde ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait que quand deux personnes faisaient l'amour, il y avait forcément quelque chose qui naissait entre eux. Et moi je lui ai dit que quand je couchais avec une des filles que je payais, il n'y avait pas de lien fort, sinon bah… les putes ne seraient plus des putes, à dire vrai !

- C'est vrai mais c'est quand même pas très délicat. Comme d'habitude, tu as voulu lui montrer qu'elle avait tord et en plus tu n'as pas répondu à sa question. Elle voulait savoir si il y avait un lien fort qui avait résulté de cette nuit, entre vous deux… et vu comment elle était énervée, je suppose que tu lui as dit que c'était juste sexuel.

- Je crois que c'est-ce qu'elle a compris.

- Et qu'aurais tu voulu qu'elle comprenne ?

- Bah ça.

- C'est faux, tu mens.

- Non !

- Mais si ! Sinon on serait pas en train d'en parler là, sinon tu aurais pas de remords de l'avoir énervé…

- Ok, d'accord. J'ai voulu lui faire croire que ça n'avait été qu'un coup d'un soir mais ce n'est pas le cas voila. Il y avait quelque chose, un truc, je sais pas moi ! Elle ne m'a jamais indifféré, elle m'a tourné autour mais c'était complètement insensé d'accepter quoique ce soit. Tu es content ? Je n'aurais jamais du l'embrasser.

- Enfin tu avoues ! Mais si tu as bien fait ! Ca serait arrivé, un jour ou l'autre !

- Non, j'ai pas bien fait… elle voudrait qu'on tente quelque chose.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ca t'étonnes franchement venant d'elle ?

- Non mais elle est prête à te supporter, quel courage !

- Et bien voila, il est là le problème ! Elle ne me supportera jamais… moi-même je ne sais pas si je pourrais la supporter ! Et puis, je suis bien seul…

- Ecoutes, hier soir tu étais seul ? Quand tu t'es endormi avec elle dans tes bras, tu t'es dit «je préfère être seul» ? Quand elle est partit tout à l'heure, t'as eu envie de la laisser filer ? Si toutes les réponses à ses questions est «non» et bah, fonce, octroie toi un peu de bonheur. Y a rien qui t'en empêche : l'âge, la différence, le boulot ce sont que des prétextes… Il y a que t'as peur qui te retiens. Ravale là, va la chercher, fait quelque chose, quelque chose qui te ressemble. Mais ne reste pas le cul sur ta chaise ; tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de chance d'être heureux et je dois dire que actuellement tu ne l'es pas. Laisse toi une chance. Laisse lui une chance. Bon il faut que j'y ailles. Réfléchis bien à ça. Allez à demain !»

Wilson partit avec le sentiment du devoir accomplit.

House resta dans son bureau avec le sentiment que tout était encore à faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva, ferma à clef la porte du bureau des diagnostic, un sourire aux lèvres.


	7. Chapter 7

Un chapitre un peu "hot" ( quoique c'est pas très méchant hein ) avec toujours un langage médical totalement free style ( vous m'en excuserez j'espère ^^ )

Quand il arriva devant sa porte, il se demanda vraiment si c'était une bonne idée. Mais House n'était pas homme à hésiter : il frappa à la porte avec sa canne, comme il avait pu déjà le faire :

« Vous êtes venu vous excuser ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir ouvert la porte.

- M'excuser ? M'excuser de quoi ? Vous voulez que je m'excuse de vous avoir prise hier soir dans mon appartement ?

- Arrêter un peu… c'est fatiguant à la fin !

- Et vous vous me fatiguez avec vos excuses et votre morale !

- Ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, au bureau…

- Mais je n'ai rien dis ! C'est vous qui avez parlé de call girl ou je ne sais quoi ! Vous savez très bien qu'hier soir je ne vous ai pas appelé avec cette intention tout comme vous savez que je ne vous considère pas ainsi.

- Alors pourquoi être venu ?

- Pour ça… »

Il s'approcha et encadra le visage de la jeune immunologiste pour capturer ses lèvres avec envie. Bien que surprise, elle se laissa faire quelques secondes avant de le repousser :

« Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas répondu hier soir… alors je veux une réponse, maintenant.

- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous ai embrassé ? Pourquoi on a fait l'amour ? Je dis bien « on » parce que avec toutes ces histoires j'ai tendance à croire que j'étais tout seul ! Quand même, en médecine, ils ont du vous apprendre ça non ? Il faut un homme et une femme pour faire un bébé et blablabla. Donc j'en déduis que vraisemblablement ce qui s'est passé hier soir n'est pas entièrement de ma faute, car, vous me contredirez si vous le voulez, je ne crois pas vous avoir forcée. Alors je vous retourne la question : pourquoi ?

- Ce petit jeu ne prend pas avec moi House. Ma réponse vous la connaissez déjà. Moi je veux votre réponse.

- Et bien… parce que j'en avais envie… parce que… vous en aviez envie. Parce qu'on en avait envie tout les deux, on en avait envie depuis longtemps je crois.

- On va se contenter de ça alors… »

Elle l'attira brusquement chez elle en le saisissant par le col de la chemise et l'embrassa avec langueur avant de fermer la porte. Telle une danse, il la plaqua contre la porte : elle ne pouvait plus bouger.

« Moi je ne veux pas me contenter de ça, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Oh ne vous en faites pas, moi non plus.

- Perverse, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche entre-ouverte.

- Je vous renvoie le compliment. »

Ces mains effleurèrent ses hanches mise à nu par un top un peu trop court alors qu'il sentait déjà sa peau frissonner à cette caresse. Exquis. En amour, pensa-t-il, il faut se comporter en salaud. Ce que je suis la plupart du temps donc ça ne pose pas plus de problème que ça. Il décida donc de faire glisser ses mains lentement très lentement sous sa jupe. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Cette jupe, à été spécialement mise pour moi ?

- Ca se pourrait, murmura-t-elle en le fixant d'un regard espiègle. »

Il se resserra son étreinte sur ses hanches tout en cherchant ses lèvres. Cependant, Cameron n'était pas prête à lui offrir sa bouche : elle était d'humeur joueuse ce soir surtout après avoir vu son patron venir la chercher. Elle n'était pas une garce mais elle avait envie de le mettre au supplice comme il l'avait tant de fois fait avec elle. Elle n'était pas une garce mais elle n'était pas une sainte non plus : elle connaissait assez bien House pour savoir qu'il aimait qu'on lui oppose de la résistance. C'était son petit côté sadomasochiste.

Chaque fois que ses lèvres s'approchèrent trop près des siennes, elle détournait la tête ou bien embrassait son cou, sa tempe. Tout ça, bien entendu, en le regardant avec malice. Elle se risquait même parfois à effleurer ses lèvres lui faisant miroiter l'espoir d'un baiser avant de se reculer. Il lui répondait le plus souvent par un grognement mécontent. Leurs mains par contre, avaient déjà glissées sous les vêtements depuis bien longtemps. House se rendit vite compte de son petit manège et décida de jouer son jeu. Déjà que ce fut difficile pour la jeune femme de respecter les règles de son propre jeu avec le visage de House à quelques centimètres du sien alors le fait qu'il agisse de la même manière devint très vite insupportable.

« Si vous saviez comme j'ai envie de vous croquer la bouche, murmura-t-il dans un soupir en effleurant ses lèvres, mais si je le fais je suppose que je perd hum ?

- Il y a des chances oui… Vous gagnez toujours, laisser moi gagnez pour une fois, embrassez moi…

- Vous voulez que je vous embrasse pour que vous gagniez ou pour que je vous embrasse ?

- Embrassez moi, répéta-t-elle avec urgence.

- Vu la manière dont vous venez de gémir je suppose que vous n'en pouvez plus.

- Vous non plus, chuchota-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Bien sûr, il ne répondit rien. Il saisit brusquement une des mains de la jeune fille qui vagabondait sur son torse - et mince !, c'était bien agréable pourtant, pensa-t-il pour lui, pour la plaquer contre le mur. Leurs doigts se mêlèrent aussi vite pendant qu'il exerçait une pression sur son corps avec le sien qui la fit échapper un deuxième râle de plaisir. Il adorait l'entendre.

« J'ai un peu oublier les règles Cameron, est-ce que… c'est autorisé ça ? Dit-il en embrassant sa lèvres supérieur.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit considéré comme un baiser non.

- C'est bien ce que je croyais. Alors ça non plus n'est pas considéré comme un baiser, ajouta-t-il en embrassant sa lèvre inférieur cette fois, un peu plus longtemps. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de jeter un regard pour voir la réaction de son employée car elle lui avait déjà pris la bouche avec brusquerie. Baiser de l'urgence. Hum que c'est bon, pensa-t-il, à quelques secondes près, c'est moi qui perdait, mais ça, elle ne le saura jamais. Il gémit de plaisir quand elle enfonça sa langue plus profondément dans sa bouche.

« Vous… avez… perdu, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Certes mais vous n'en pouviez plus, je le sens. Et ça fait longtemps que vous n'en pouvez plus… c'est dommage que vous ne puissiez pas le cacher hum ? »

Il comprit tout de suite à quoi elle faisait référence. Là, elle marquait un point. Il était excité comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps.

« Parce que vous croyez que vous pouvez le cachez vous ?

- J'en ai marre de ces discussions incessantes, déclara-t-elle avec pugnacité, fini de jouer maintenant. »

Elle enleva son top en un clin d'œil alors qu'elle s'attaquait à la chemise de House. Quatre mains pour défaire une chemise qui tomba par terre en 3 secondes à peine. Elle le poussa vers le reste de l'appartement sans quitter ses yeux, son torse, ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle voulait le mener vers sa chambre, il la retint à la taille et dans un grognement murmura :

« Trop loin. »

Il la fit basculer sur son minuscule canapé et monta sur elle. Il embrassa son cou, ses seins, son ventre. Il déboutonnait sa jupe alors que les mains de la jeune fille agrippèrent ses cheveux. Elle gémit doucement quand il fit glisser sa jupe sur ses jambes fines. Il sourit de satisfaction et de plaisir mêlée à la vue d'une magnifique petite culotte en dentelle noire échancrée. Il ne put s'empêcher :

« Joli sous vêtement. »

Elle entendit à peine sa remarque paralysée par le désir qui montait peu à peu en elle et qui la rongeait tel un feu intérieur. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enlever son dessous avec une excitation sans pareil, son téléphone sonna.

« House je crois que c'est votre téléphone, dit-elle atlante.

- Contenu de la position que nous avons tous les deux actuellement, je crois que tu peux me tutoyer. Tu peux même m'appeler Gregory. Il faudra faire quelques petites choses en plus pour m'appeler Greg par contre.

- Gregory, répéta-t-elle avec difficulté, ton téléphone sonne.

- C'est mieux, mais je m'en fou.

- C'est peut être l'hôpital !

- Alors je m'en fou doublement !

- Tu devrais…

- Mais je l'aime bien ta petite culotte moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, on a copiné pendant que tu… gémissais. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire : House reste et restera House.

« Je continue ? Demanda-t-il avec malice en se relevant suffisamment pour apercevoir son visage, non parce que je peux très bien…

- Non, continue ! Dit-elle avec une ferveur qui lui faisait presque honte.

- Bien. »

Pour la deuxième fois, il commença à enlever sa culotte et pour la deuxième fois, un téléphone sonna. Celui de Cameron cette fois.

Peut être par réflexe, peut être parce que Cameron reste et restera toujours une jeune femme consciencieuse, elle saisit le téléphone sur la tablette alors que House soupirait.

« Oui ?

- Cameron, c'est Chase. On a un problème.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Le patient a fait une attaque, il est dans le coma.

- D'accord. Il est stable ?

- Pour le moment oui.

- Alors dans l'état actuel des choses je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous aider… »

Cameron jeta un regard à House qui haussait les sourcils, un sourire malin au coin des lèvres. Elle afficha une petite moue avant de sourire à son tour.

« Le truc c'est que son taux de globules blanc à chuter de manière faramineuse quelques heures avant. »

House s'en fichait pas mal lui, du taux de globules blanc, pour une fois ! Il tenta de retirer le sous vêtements de la jeune femme mais celle ci l'empêcha d'une main tremblante :

« Non ! S'écria-t-elle malgré elle.

- Quoi non ? Si je te le dis, c'est que c'est vrai ! S'emporta Chase.

- Heu, non c'est pas ça, je te crois c'est juste que… j'ai renversé un verre de vin, c'est rien. Vous l'avez mis sous métotrexate ? Demanda-t-elle essayant de gagner du temps. »

« Arrête, murmura-t-elle à House, une main sur le combiné. Je ne peux pas je suis…

- Tu n'as rien à faire, lui dit il doucement, détend toi…

- Mais…

- Laisse toi faire. »

Voilà, ça y est. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. House lui prodiguerait ses caresses pendant qu'elle aurait Chase au téléphone, qui lui demanderait d'établir un diagnostic. Super. Elle souhaitait presque malgré elle qu'il soit mauvais à l'ouvrage.

« Cameron ?

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement suraiguë.

- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui ca va, demanda-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en se cambrant légèrement. »

« Et merde pensa-t-elle pour elle-même, il est carrément doué dans ce domaine là, forcément. Il faut que je raccroche au plus vite si je ne veux pas atteindre l'orgasme un combiné plaqué à l'oreille ! Oh non non non… »

« Et la tumeur ? Tenta-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme.

- Toujours là, même taille… pas de métastases. »

Elle plaqua une main sur le combiné pour échapper un gémissement de plaisir incontrôlé.

« Cameron tu es là ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin merde ?

- Je suis là je… je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

- Il faut que tu te ramènes. On doit trouver ce qu'il a au plus vite, il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps. Tiens tant que t'y est, essaye de contacter House, il ne répond pas sur son portable.

- Je vais essayer de le joindre, dit-elle avant de raccrocher. »

Elle laissa tomber le portable à terre et s'accrocha à l'accoudoir du canapé d'une main fébrile. Il passa une main de son ventre à son dos quand elle se cambra de plaisir dans un gémissement sans appel. Elle retomba sur le canapé en sueur, essoufflée, encore toute tremblante et toute perdue par l'extase qui venait de la traverser.

Il remonta à sa hauteur pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était toute frissonnante, maladroite aussi dans la façon dont elle avait de le serrer contre elle. Il la trouvait émouvante dans son trouble. Il resserra son étreinte sur sa peau humide et caressa doucement son bras.

« Waouh, dit-elle dans un presque souffle, waouh waouh… répéta-t-elle doucement. »

Ses yeux perdus il y a quelques secondes tombèrent sur ses yeux à lui. Son regard était doux, exempt de cette ironie tenace qu'il affectionnait tant. Il semblait presque aussi ému qu'elle et cela lui mettait le cœur en pièce. Elle caressa doucement sa joue puis ils s'embrassèrent tendrement comme une évidence. Elle s'assit puis se leva, cherchant ses vêtements : il la rattrapa de justesse à la taille et la ramena sur le canapé :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital.

- Quoi maintenant ? Noooon !

- Si. Le patient à fait une attaque, il est dans le coma.

- Et bien justement il est dans le coma, donc rien ne sert de se presser !

- Tu es vraiment…

- Allez reste. »

Elle ne put résister bien longtemps quand elle quitta ses genoux et qu'il l'a fit basculer sur lui.

« House, il faut qu'on y aille… le taux de globule blanc a chuté peu de temps avant son attaque.

- Cameron, ce pauvre homme a pas de chance mais est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce que tu me fais c'est inhumain !?

- Ah bon ?

- Hey, tu es presque nu sur moi et tu viens d'avoir un orgasme il y a deux minutes… je suis donc légèrement hum… comment te dire ça, excité ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'es pas ou alors je ne suis vraiment pas…

- Je le suis, dit-elle un sourire coquin en glissant une main pour enlever son pantalon.

- Viens par là. »

Il saisit sa nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément. Alors que leurs caresses devinrent de plus en plus prononcés, House tenta de basculer sur elle mais il avait oublié un détail : la petitesse du canapé. Ils chutèrent lourdement par terre sur un parquet des plus rigides. House n'aimait pas le parquet.

« Merde, mais comment se fait-il que t'aies un si petit canapé ?

- Tiens, attrape, dit-elle en lui lançant sa chemise alors qu'elle enfilait sa jupe.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une petite chute de rien du tout qui avait arrêter mes élans ?

- Il faut qu'on y aille, vraiment.

- Mais tu étais en train de m'enlever mon pantalon au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Dr Cameron : vous choisissez votre patient plutôt que votre patron ? Vous savez que je peux vous virez pour ça ? Dit-il un sourcil levé.

- Et vous savez que vous me payez justement pour m'occuper de ces patients ?

- Ah non, c'est Cuddy qui vous paye pour soigner les patients. Moi je vous paye pour que vous couchiez avec moi, vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Vous êtes ma petite call girl ! S'exclama-t-il non sans une pointe d'ironie.

- Ah ah ah. Très drôle House. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je pars en voiture et tu pars 5 minutes après moi ?

- On est suffisamment en retard comme ça. Tu viens avec moi en moto. Tout le monde sera trop occupé pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Et avant que tu le demandes à l'hôpital on oublie le tutoiement, j'oublie Alison et tu oublie Gregory. On fait comme avant. D'accord ?

- D'accord, dit-elle en détourant la tête pour masquer sa réaction. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras par derrière et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ce soir… »

Ils sortirent, prirent la moto - House aimait la sentir derrière lui, sentir ses petites mains qui s'accrochaient désespérément à lui. Une fois à l'hôpital, ils étaient aussi distant l'un envers l'autre que n 'importe quel médecin envers son confrère.


	8. Chapter 8

« C 'est bon, le traitement fonctionne ! S'exclama Chase un sourire illuminant son visage fatigué. »

Cameron et Forman étaient assis autour de la table, House accoudé à la fenêtre : tous trois ne purent masquer leur soulagement, même House.

« Enfin quelque chose a fonctionné sur ce type, c'est pas trop tôt !

- On dirait que vous parlez de cet homme comme d'une… machine, déclara doucement Cameron en se retournant vers House.

- Nous sommes tous des machines Cameron.

- Ne faîtes pas l'idiot… »

Il la regarda d'un petit sourire moqueur : ces quelques moments qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble, lui avait totalement fait oublié combien le diagnosticien pouvait être agaçant. Elle détourna la tête pour écouter Chase :

« Ses analyses sont bonnes, il n'est plus dans le coma… je crois qu'il est sorti d'affaire.

- Bien, on peut rentrer chez nous alors ! S'exclama Forman en saisissant sa veste, je ne sais pas vous mais moi je suis exténué ! Allez à demain. »

Cameron n'osait pas se retourner vers House : elle avait en tête une phrase, une seule phrase, quelques mots seulement : _« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ce soir… ». _Mais il y avait Chase qui la regardait ; et House qui regardait Chase. Son cœur cognait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine : elle détestait le sentiment de pression qu'instaurait les deux hommes sur elle.

« Je te ramènes ? Demanda Chase à voix basse en se penchant sur elle. »

Elle sut en cet instant qu'il aurait été très facile de dire « oui », de s'enfuir avec lui au petit matin en se contentant seulement de jeter un regard à la dérobé à son patron. C'était facile car c'était sans risque ; elle n'avait pas envie de dire oui. Elle avait jute peur de dire non.

« Non Robert, ca va aller. J'ai encore quelques trucs à régler. On se voit demain.

- D'accord. »

Elle aurait juré voir un sourire triste passer sur son visage. Elle redoutait qu'il sache. Il se dirigea vers la porte puis se retourna pour demander à House, faussement occupé à ranger des dossiers :

« Vous partez ?

- Pas encore. »

Habituellement, House n'aurait rien ajouté de plus : cette remarque froide et dépourvu de gentillesse était ce qu'il adressait le plus souvent à ses collègues. Mais pour préserver cette petite chose qui naissait entre lui et son immunologiste, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle était, il se sentit obligé de mentir, lui pourtant si adepte de la vérité, lui qui scandait à tout va que « tout le monde mentait » en prenant de soin de ne pas s'inclure… Il était finalement comme tout le monde.

« Je dois passer voir Wilson avant de partir. »

Chase partit sans rien ajouter de plus. Le bureau resta silencieux quelques longues secondes. Quand elle rangea ses affaires, Cameron constatait qu'elle tremblait. Qu'en serait-il si elle lui faisait face en cet instant ?

_« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ce soir… »_

Ellel'entendit s'avancer vers elle mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire ni de dire quoique ce soit.

« Je vais voir le patient. »

Elle s'éclipsa aussi vite : House passa une main sur son visage fatigué en ressassant sans relâche une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire. Elle était effrayée, c'était si facile à deviner. Quel idiot : idiot d'avoir dit ça, idiot d'être allé chez elle, idiot de l'avoir embrasser, la première fois. Il devait arrêter ça avant que cela devienne trop douloureux pour tout le monde.

_« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ce soir… »_

Il prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers la sortie : _facilite lui la tâche et tire toi. _Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il l'apercevrait à travers la porte vitrée de la chambre du patient et qu'il resterait là, à l'observer.

Elle vérifiait les perf, le niveau d'oxygène, le rythme cardiaque avec des gestes lents mais minutieux. Elle resta le regard fixé à la petite ligne verte qui oscillait sur le générateur. Que faisait-elle ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil au visage du patient qui semblait serein. Elle sourit puis sortit de la chambre pour tomber nez à nez avec House.

_« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ce soir… »_

« House, dit elle doucement, absorber par son regard qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher non plus. »

_« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ce soir… »_

Ils se rendirent au sous terrain sans un mot. Il monta sur la moto puis elle le rejoignit après avoir enfilé son casque. Ils filèrent à travers les rues de Philadelphie jusqu'à arriver à l'appartement de Cameron. Sans plus de discours, ils montèrent tout deux à l'appartement de la jeune fille.

_« Voila, pensèrent ils tous deux pour eux même. »_

Il resta debout, gauchement. Elle se tenait face à lui, à une distance respectable, son regard capté par tout sauf par son patron au milieu de son salon, présence qui était pourtant, la plus hautement improbable. Les yeux de House s'arrêtèrent sur le canapé puis il sourit : mais intérieurement seulement. Son visage demeurait fermé, partagé entre la gêne et le fameux « pourquoi je suis là ? ».

Elle glissa ses mains dans les poches de sa jupe dans un petit soupir puis leva la tête, enfin !, pour lui demander :

« Vous… »

Elle s'interrompit net, baissa la tête et ferma les yeux comme pour mieux se ressaisir :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un café ?

- Oui, un café c'est très bien. »

Elle hocha timidement la tête puis se dirigea vers la cuisine - une bonne planque le temps de se reprendre. Le téléphone de House sonna ; il ne fut jamais aussi content de répondre.

« House, j'écoute.

- House, c'est Cuddy.

- Cuddy !

- Que me vaut cet enthousiasme ?

- Oh rien du tout, vous savez que j'adore vous avoir au téléphone, tout le monde adore avoir son boss au téléphone ; bon, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

House avait arpenté le petit appartement de son immunologiste pour finalement se poser sur son lit, sans trop y réfléchir. Il avait juste besoin de s'assoir pour masser sa jambe douloureuse.

« Où êtes vous ?

- Chez moi, répondit-il du tac au tac.

- On va pouvoir vous rebâtissez Flash Gordon ma parole ! Vous partez de l'hôpital, vous revenez, vous repartez en un clin d'œil…

- Mon patient est tiré d'affaire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais passer plus de temps à l'hôpital lorsque les patients qui doivent être soignés, le sont.

- Soit. Vous vous en sortez toujours bien House, c'est incroyable… »

Cameron avait abandonné la cuisine pour se glisser dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait à proximité de la chambre. La voix de House lui parvenait sans qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il disait, sans qu'elle veuille comprendre. Elle s'en fichait, elle écoutait distraitement juste pour atténuer les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, juste pour penser à autre chose qu'à cette pensée qui lui vrillait la tête. Elle tenta de se calmer en accrochant ses deux mains au lavabo : elle leva la tête et défia le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Elle tremblait. House continuait de parler au téléphone. Elle inspira un grand coup.

« Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça House… Trois patients se sont plaints de votre conduite. Pour une fois, ça ne vous embêterait pas d'être gentil ?

- Mais comment voulez vous que je sois gentil entre la mère de famille qui a avalé le Vidal pour vous faire croire qu'elle n'a pas besoin de vous, et un emmerdeur de petit grand père qui n'a rien d'autre à foutre de ses journées et qui vient m'emmerder avec son nez qui coule !

- House !

- Mais j'ai raison !

- Non, vous avez tord ! Puis je vous rappeler que… »

Cameron entra dans la chambre. House ne l'aperçut pas tout de suite. Elle s'avança lentement vers le lit et se positionna en face de lui. Il leva alors la tête croyant apercevoir sa collègue avec deux tasses de café, un sourire aux lèvres : si il était vrai qu'elle souriait, ce n'était pas le sourire qu'il lui connaissait habituellement. Il avait déjà aperçu ce sourire sur ses lèvres mais lors d'occasion très spéciales. Elle cessa brusquement de sourire quand elle remarqua qu'il n'écoutait plus Cuddy et qu'il était, par conséquent, tout à elle.

Elle grimpa sur son lit et vint à sa rencontre alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme et de suivre sa conversation au téléphone. Malgré la pénombre, il pouvait apercevoir ses yeux pétillants de cette lueur qu'il aimait tant voir dans son regard. Ce petit quelque chose qui les connectait : immuablement, incroyablement, insondablement. Ce petit truc qui le rendait fou.

Quand elle fut venue tout à fait à sa rencontre, il ouvrit son bras libre : ce geste sonna pour lui comme une évidence. Pourtant rien n'était évident entre eux : il y a 5 minutes il était débout dans son salon à l'ambiance lourde de gêne, il y a 1h il la vouvoyait et feignait de ne pas l'observer faire les analyses, il y a 2 jours il était le House irascible qui ne s'intéressait qu'à sa propre personne.

Elle se positionna sur ses genoux, caressa doucement son visage et planta son regard dans le sien. Comme il la remerciait en pensée d'être venue sur son lit le retrouver ! Il caressa sa joue à son tour étrangement humide.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, un point c'est tout ! S'écria Cuddy.

- Si je peux le faire, je crois que j'en suis capable, répondit-il suavement tout en ne quittant pas les yeux tempêtes de sa jeune amante. »

Elle sourit de cette phrase qui lui était implicitement destinée et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille de son seul bras libre. Elle caressa sa nuque, ses cheveux déposa ses lèvres au creux de son cou. Il ferma les yeux et prit de grandes bouffées de son odeur : rien de capiteux, juste cette douce odeur de peau légèrement sucrée. Il avait envie d'y gouter sur le champs ! Il se contenta d'embrasser la courbe de son cou : tout en elle lui faisait perdre les pédales de son odeur, à ses yeux, à ses courbes. Il était dingue, complètement dingue.

« House ! Est-ce que vous m'écoutez ?

- …

- House, ca va ?

- Oui ! S'écria-t-il après avoir quitteé sa bouche, enfin je veux dire non non non ! Vous n'avez que ça à faire Cuddy de m'appeler à cette heure là hum ?

- Vous avez une drôle de voix House… »

Cameron caressa ses bras puis tout en se redressant, retira son pull d'un geste souple. Il caressa son ventre après que la main de Cameron l'y ait mené. Elle ferma les yeux. S'en était trop pour lui.

« Cuddy, je vais devoir vous laisser…

- House non attendez… »

Trop tard. House avait raccroché, le portable était à des mètres , ses deux bras enserrant Cameron, leurs corps enlacés, appuyés contre le mur, projetés à des kilomètres de cette chambre, de cette pénombre immuable, incroyable, insondable… pour deux corps étrangement réunis.


	9. Chapter 9

« Je n'y crois pas !

- Pardon ? »

Wilson venait d'entrer dans le bureau et ce fut étonné qu'il trouva Cuddy très agacée :

« C'était House ! Je viens de l'avoir au téléphone et…

- Au téléphone ? Mais vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ! Il est presque 3h du matin ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là d'ailleurs ?

- Et vous docteur Wilson ?

- De la paperasse en retard.

- Alors imaginé quelle paperasse J'AI en retard en tant que directrice de cet hôpital hum ?

- C'est vrai, excusez moi, dit-il un sourire en coin, c'est quoi cette histoire de House ? Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

- Rien enfin… je crois. Je l'appelais pour lui rapporter des plaintes de patients, encore, et il m'a semblé… étrange.

- Etrange ?

- Oui, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'écoutait pas…

- Ca n'a rien d'étrange ça, venant de House je dirais même que c'est normal !

- Mais justement : le House que je connais est fière de vous ignorer. Mais le House que j'ai eu au téléphone essayait de faire croire qu'il m'écoutait… il avait une voix étrange, limite joyeuse ! Et il m'a raccroché au nez en plus !

- …

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux ronds.

- Je crois comprendre, dit-il un sourire ironique aux coins des lèvres.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- C'est ça.

- Selon vous, il était avec une fille ?

- Il semblerait.

- Ohhhhhh.

- House est House après tout. Tenez voici mes comptes rendus, je vais y aller. Bonne soirée Cuddy. »

Il franchit le pas de la porte en riant : cette jeune fille n'était autre que Cameron ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement. House était House, c'est vrai, mais il n'était tout de même pas capable de coucher avec Cameron et de payer une fille le soir suivant ? Non, impossible. Et puis il faut dire que cette idylle l'amusait, lui plaisait. Il souhaitait que cette histoire fonctionne, House le méritait, il le méritait tellement. Même si cela s'avérait difficile, il avait envie d'y croire.

Wilson était quelqu'un d'optimiste.

***

House se réveilla dans la même position que lorsqu'il s'était endormi : le dos de Cameron contre son ventre, ses deux bras enserrant sa taille. Sa tête étant au creux de son épaule, il put donc regarder discrètement la jeune fille. Ses yeux fermés et sa respiration régulière lui indiquèrent qu'elle dormait. Machinalement il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Il aimait effleurer son épaule de ses lèvres, doucement.

Il aimait respirer son odeur les yeux fermés.

Il aimait embrasser sa nuque à l'endroit même où sa chevelure naissait.

Il aimait scruter sa peau blanche, presque laiteuse, et passer ses doigts sur ses innombrables grains de beauté.

Il aimait caresser son dos du bout de ses doigts, sa peau était si douce, si fine.

Il ne comprenait pas. Ne comprenait pas pourquoi il aimait temps la caresser, la regarder. Et pourquoi ces caresses, ces regards affolaient son pauvre cœur blessé qui en avait vu tant d'autres.

Il ne l'aimait pas. Mais sa présence lui était si douce.

Il embrassa l'espace de sa nuque, juste en dessous de son oreille et il sentit instantanément sur la peau de la jeune femme, un léger frisson. Endormie, il savait qu'il lui était facile de profiter totalement d'elle, de son corps : de poser son regard, de l'embrasser, de la caresser là où il le souhaitait, de l'explorer, à tâtons. Mais aurait-il assez de courage pour réitérer ses gestes devant elle et son regard interrogateur, surpris, objectif ? Aurait-il assez de courage pour agir hors de cette pénombre si rassurante ? Celle qui cache les rapports qui ne devraient être…

« Maintenant, tu peux m'appeler Greg, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en souriant. »

Cette remarque parfaitement « Housienne », vint après quelques longues secondes de silence savoureuses. Il n'eut pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle souriait.

Le silence revint. Après avoir hésité, elle approcha ses mains de celles de House pour mêler ses doigts aux siens : il répondit favorablement à cette requête et profita même de l'instant pour caresser doucement sa paume de son pouce.

La jeune fille était troublée : était-ce bien House, son patron qui se trouvait derrière elle, dans son lit ? Était ce bien lui qui lui caressait la main et avait embrassé son oreille pour la réveiller ? Elle n'arrivait à y croire. Comme si le fait de ne pas le voir rendait possible ses doutes.

Sentant qu'elle se tourmentait, il lui murmura d'une douceur que personne ne lui connaissait :

« Hey… je suis là. Je ne suis pas parti en pleine nuit sans te donner d'explication. Je ne pars pas. Je suis là.

- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement après un long silence. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles mais… je ne veux pas que tu restes non plus. »

Pour seule réponse, il embrassa son épaule ; elle ferma les yeux à ce contact.

Ses mots, pourtant si contradictoires, il les comprit au moment même où elle les prononça. Ca ne semblait vouloir rien dire et pourtant cela résumait tout ce qu'était leur rapport : quelque chose d'imprécis, d'indécis, fait de frustrations et de besoin.

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se retourne car il savait qu'elle allait le faire. Il ne voulait pas s'offrir ; il voulait qu'elle lui montre son trouble, frontalement sans détour. Il voulait qu'elle se retourne, qu'elle affronte son regard et qu'elle cesse d'avoir peur, enfin.

Elle s'exécuta après quelques secondes silencieuses. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu cependant, c'était ce regard perdu et ces quelques larmes naissantes de celui-ci. Douloureusement, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa timidement. Il répondit à son baiser en l'aidant à quitter cette position délicate pour se retrouver face à lui. Elle se réfugia dans ce baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle ne se comprenait pas. Elle était incapable d'expliquer ce sentiment étrange fait de malaise et de peur qui la poussait pourtant à chercher quoique il advienne le contact de sa peau, le goût de sa bouche. Cette petite chose étrange la paralysait d'envie chaque fois qu'il la regardait, la touchait. C'était comme si elle savait qu'elle allait tomber dans le gouffre mais qu'elle s'approchait encore et encore… c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle l'aimait. Mais elle le craignait, aussi.

« Pourquoi as-tu peur ? »

Elle ne s'étonna pas de trouver dans sa bouche la question qui résumait tous ses doutes : il n'était pas l'un des plus grands diagnosticiens pour rien.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en caressant sa joue mal rasée. Elle adorait son contact contre ses doigts.

- Regarde moi et dis moi pourquoi. »

Elle fuyait depuis tout à l'heure, pourtant encerclée par ses deux bras. Ses mots sonnèrent comme un ordre ; il était redevenu le boss et elle son employée, il ne pouvait finalement pas s'en empêcher.

« Laisse moi, répondit-elle froidement en s'asseyant afin de quitter le lit. »

Ce fut peine perdu : il la rattrapa aussitôt par la taille.

« Ne me donnes pas des ordres comme si on était au travail, il n'y a plus de docteur House ni de docteur Cameron dans ce lit.

- Pourquoi me crains-tu ? »

Elle était accroupie sur le lit, lui allongé derrière elle, caressant une mèche de ses cheveux. Il constata que sa peau frémit à cet effleurement et sourit en constatant que malgré son apparente froideur, elle était totalement accro.

« Je ne te crains pas, mentit-elle, je n'ai pas envie de souffrir c'est tout.

- Je ne te ferais pas souffrir.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas vivre de relation avec toi. »

Elle reçu ses mots en pleine figure. L'étau se resserra autour de son cœur déjà suffisamment mis à mal durant ces quelques jours. Elle se trouvait idiote d'avoir espéré autre chose.

« Alors ce n'était que l'histoire de 2 nuits, ça y est, tu ne veux plus de moi c'est ça ?

- Tu te trompes, je te veux. »

Elle ne comprenait plus du tout. Elle se retourna vers lui pour avoir une explication ; tout en caressant sa main, il dit alors :

« Mais pas de la manière dont tu l'entends.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je ne te veux pas comme ma femme, je te veux comme un corps. Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi le soir, te voir et parler travail ; j'ai envie de parler de toi, de tout connaitre de toi. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se couche tous les soirs dans le même lit et qu'on fasse l'amour comme une obligation ; j'ai envie de passer chez toi à l'improviste et de te faire l'amour contre la porte d'entrée de ton appartement. Je n'ai pas envie de me dire quand je suis à l'hôpital que je vais te revoir le soir pour un ciné : j'ai envie de te voir à l'hôpital et n'avoir qu'une envie, celle que tu acceptes de venir chez moi pour que je puisse te faire l'amour pendant des heures. J'ai envie de sentir mon corps réclamer le tien quand tu auras décidé qu'on ne se reverra pas un soir, j'ai envie d'être comme un fou le lendemain au point de t'entraîner dans une remise pour te faire crier mon nom et te faire regretter de m'avoir négligé la veille. Je ne sais pas être dans une relation, je ne sais pas vivre en couple, je ne sais pas. Je souffrirais, je te ferais souffrir comme tu l'as dit et je ne le veux pas. Mais je ne veux pas pour autant que ces deux nuits soit les dernières : je veux pouvoir rester libre tout en t'ayant toi, dans mon lit. On ne décide pas avec qui ça va marcher sexuellement, c'est comme ça. Il se trouve que je n'ai jamais eut envie d'une femme autant que j'ai envie de toi et il se trouve que ça n'a jamais été aussi bon qu'avec toi.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé répondre à ça ?

- Dis seulement oui, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je… je ne sais pas.

- Je ne peux t'offrir que ça tu sais.

-…

- Viens. »

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit. Il caressa longtemps ses cheveux avant qu'elle ne demande :

« Hier soir… ta main. Qu'est-ce que tu t'étais fais ?

- Ecoute…

- J'ai besoin que tu me dises la vérité. Pour me lancer dans cette relation, enfin, dans cette chose que tu me proposes, j'ai besoin que tu me dises la vérité… je suis comme ça.

- J'ai utilisé le principe de déplacement de la douleur… ma jambe me faisait trop souffrir et la douleur est vraiment… insupportable. Je me suis ouvert le bras pour atténuer la douleur à la jambe, c'est tout.

- D'accord. Et là tu as mal ?

- Là ca va, ça pourrait être pire. »

Une de ses mains quitta son torse et passa sous les draps : elle massa doucement sa jambe sans quitter ses yeux. Il sourit.

« Ca me fait penser à quelque chose ça… à une nuit, très exactement. »

Elle sourit à son tour.

« Merci, dit-il à voix basse.

- C'est la première fois.

- La première quoi que quoi ?

- La première fois que tu me remercies.

- Ca se mérite un remercîment.

- Hum. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sois nue dans un lit par hasard ?

- Absolument pas. Par contre, je dois avouer que le fait que tu sois nue me donne très envie de faire ça… »

Il passa ses bras derrière son dos et l'entraîna à s'allonger sur lui. Il captura ses lèvres avec passion alors qu'elle essayait de se débattre sans grande conviction :

« Non non non ! Dit-elle en riant, c'est trop facile !

- Profites en aussi, tu as ton patron dans ta chambre ! Oh non c'est vrai, il n'y a pas de hiérarchie dans ce lit.

- Ah ah, vraiment très drôle. Embrasse moi au lieu de dire des bêtises.

- Avec plaisir. »

Il la fit alors basculer et se trouva alors sur elle. Il écarta négligemment le drap et la caressa avec douceur tout en l'embrassant avec langueur. Elle avait passé une main dans son dos et une à sa nuque, l'approchant d'elle toujours plus près. Leurs caresses devinrent de plus en plus insistantes, leurs baisers de plus en plus effrénés. Brusquement, il sépara ses lèvres des siennes et lui murmura :

« 10h. L'heure de partir au travail ! Nous avons des responsabilités envers nos patients Dr Cameron !

- On est dimanche, dit-elle en soupirant et en essayant de l'embrasser sans succès.

- Ce n'est pas une raison !

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux patients ? Dit-elle en grognant de mécontentement.

- Depuis que tu as 10 ans.

- Génial la blague sur la différence d'âge, vraiment très malin ! Et bien… tant pis pour toi ! »

Elle s'extirpa du lit en vitesse ; si vite, que House n'eut même pas le temps de la rattraper cette fois.

« Mais euh, ne part pas ! Dit-il d'une petite moue.

- Tu l'auras cherché ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant, enfilant un jean.

- Bien alors, c'est parti !

- Je prends ma voiture.

- Non !

- Pourquoi non ? Si on prend ta moto, ça va paraître suspect ! Je prends ma voiture.

- Viens avec moi en moto.

- Ok. Mais donne moi une bonne raison.

- J'ai pas de raison à te donner : c'est un ordre. »

Son visage légèrement empourpré afficha un petit sourire sarcastique. Elle quitta la chambre après s'être habillée. House resta dans le lit, frustré de ne pas avoir eu de réponse. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à soumettre une nouvelle fois sa proposition, la voix de Cameron résonna dans l'appartement :

« Bon tu te dépêches ? Je ne sais pas conduire une moto moi ! »


	10. Chapter 10

Note de l'auteur : Je profite de la mise en ligne du chapitre 10 pour vous remercier de tous les commentaires très sympas que vous m'avez laissé, car ils font vraiment, vraiment très plaisir : ils me boostent et me poussent à continuer. Merci =)

Petit message à Popo : Je pense que tu vas avoir certaines réponses à tes questions, paradoxalement « grâce » à Chase. Je te laisse découvrir… ;-)

__________________________________________________________________________________

House roulait vite, trop vite selon Cameron. Mais elle devait avouer que cette vitesse était grisante ; l'espace d'un instant, d'une portion de bitume et d'une bourrasque glacée, elle oubliait tout même celui qu'elle étreignait de toutes ses forces sur cette route. Mais a roulé trop vite, on s'expose à la chute, inévitablement.

Ils arrivèrent sur le parking à petite vitesse et descendirent de la moto après s'être garer sur la place réservée de House.

La jeune fille resta un moment immobile, à scruter le bâtiment d'un regard vague. Attendri, il l'observa avant de passer une main discrète dans son dos et de lui chuchoter imperceptiblement :

« On y va ?

- Bien sûr. »

Un dernier sourire et ils se dirigèrent vers le grand bâtiment en prenant soin d'instaurer une distance respectable entre eux. A peine arrivés dans le hall, House aperçu Cuddy foncer droit sur eux.

_« Misère… »_

Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant que sa patronne l'interpelle.

« House ! S'écria-t-elle, oh Cameron excusez moi, je ne vous avez pas vu. Vous venez d'arriver ?

- Oui, je viens juste d'arriver.

- Vous aussi House ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse en regardant le manteau qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de quitter.

- Oui moi aussi, on s'est croisé sur le chemin, dit-il en évitant de croiser le regard de Cameron. Bon qu'est-ce que vous me voulez Cuddy ?

- Je… je vais y aller, s'excusa timidement Cameron, à tout à l'heure… House.

- A tout à l'heure. »

Il sourit intérieurement ayant remarqué qu'elle avait faillit l'appeler par son prénom ; un court instant, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées en la regardant s'éloigner si gracieuse, si frêle… si jeune. Malheureusement, ce petit égarement n'échappa pas à sa patronne :

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Mais ce regard enfin !

- Et bien oui, je regarde Cameron, il faut dire qu'elle est plutôt bien roulée et elle a un de ces petits…

- House !

- Poussez vous, vous me gâcher la vue ! Désolé, vous, vous êtes vieille, vous faites pas le poids !

- House !

- Bon qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin ?

-Je vous rappelle que vous m'avais raccroché au nez hier soir !

- Oui, j'en avais assez d'entendre vos jérémiades.

- Si vous considérez que les plaintes des patients sont des jérémiades et bien rendez vous au tribunal mon cher !

- Ouhouh j'ai peur, quel pouvoir d'intimidation c'est dingue ! Dit-il en bayant.

- Vous feriez bien de dormir un peu, au lieu de passez vos nuit en charmante compagnie.

- Comment ?

- Je ne suis pas dupe House… ce matin, et hier soir, votre air au téléphone, dit-elle d'un sourire ironique en s'éloignant.

- Quoi ? Cuddy, revenez ! »

Elle agita sa main comme pour lui signifier de manière on ne peut plus subtile qu'elle avait des choses importantes à faire et que cette conversation était remise à plus tard.

_« Et Merde. Est-ce qu'elle sait ? Comment le saurait-elle ? Wilson… »_

House fulminait intérieurement en se dirigeant d'un pas claudicant mais déterminé vers le bureau de son ami lorsqu'une voix l'interpella à l'étage du dessus :

« House ! S'écria Forman, on a un nouveau cas. Dépêchez vous, on vous attend. »

Le médecin re-fulmina avant de faire marche arrière et de monter à l'étage. Une fois arrivé en salle de diagnostic, il prit soin de ne pas poser son regard sur celui de sa jeune amante au risque de s'y perdre trop longtemps.

Le diagnostic différentiel commença, les idées fusèrent - et les désaccords aussi, les mots s'inscrivant au fur et à mesure de la discussion. Les tâches furent vite assignées : les trois internes se rendirent au labo. Après un instant de silence, Chase se tourna vers Cameron :

« Tu es arrivé en moto avec House.

- Pardon ? »

Cameron était interloquée : Forman lui, amusé, tendit l'oreille.

« Tu es arrivée en moto avec House, je t'ai vu.

- C'est vrai ça Cameron ? Demanda Forman.

- Mais… je comprends pas, où est-ce que tu m'as vu ?

- Par la fenêtre.

- Alors tu m'espionnes maintenant ?

- Je t'espionnes pas, je m'inquiétais c'est tout. Tu m'avais dit que tu serais là à 8h et tu n'étais toujours pas là à 10h. Apparemment je n'avais pas raison d'être inquiet…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu as passé la nuit avec House c'est ça ?

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Forman et Cameron en cœur, tu es dingue, ajouta Cameron.

- Alors pourquoi tu es arrivé en moto avec lui ?

- Ca… ca ne te regardes pas ça.

- J'en étais sûr, s'écria Chase glacial en s'éloignant.

- Mais je peux t'expliquer, j'étais sur le chemin et…

- Je m'en fou Cameron, ce que tu m'as dit m'a suffit.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui ! Cria Cameron, Chase, Chase ! »

La jeune femme n'eut pas la force de le retenir. Elle resta là, au milieu du couloir de longues minutes, ne sachant que faire, ne sachant quoi penser. Devait-elle essayer d'arranger les choses avec lui ? Bien sûr que oui, elle n'était pas l'une de ses garces qui prennent et jettent sans aucun scrupule, sans aucun état d'âme. Mais elle était tout de même assez garce pour coucher avec deux hommes en même temps, sans en prévenir un. Elle avait de la considération pour Chase, malgré tout, il restait son collègue. Mais avait-elle envie d'arranger les choses ? Elle avait envie d'être avec House, pas avec Robert Chase. Mais ce que House lui offrait n'était pas une place près de lui ; Chase si. Mettre fin à ce semblant de relation qu'elle avait bâtie avec Chase revenait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, à se laisser envouter par les actes d'un homme qui ne mèneraient pas plus loin qu'à un lit. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aveugler. House avait été claire. Alors, devait-elle refuser la proposition de House ? Elle en était incapable ; elle en avait tellement rêvé, elle en avait tellement besoin. Agir égoïstement était sa seule solution : elle devait récupérer Chase pour pouvoir se protéger de House, c'était simple. Deux hommes pour n'obtenir aucune vraie relation. Cameron avait toujours été une mauvaise mathématicienne.

Cameron reprit doucement ses esprits et se dirigea vers le labo ; Forman s'y trouvait déjà. Il la regarda entrer d'un regard compatissant ; elle lui sourit puis s'assit près de lui, tremblante, le cerveau en ébullition, les yeux piquants.

Sans comprendre, comme si les mots dépassèrent sa pensée, elle déclara d'une voix faible :

« J'ai couché avec House.

- Tu as… quoi ?

- …

- C'est pas vrai, tu me fais marcher ?

- J'ai une tête à te faire marcher ?

- Je… je n'en reviens pas. Et pourquoi tu as mentis à Chase ?

- Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir.

- Il va bien falloir que tu le fasses ; tu as ce que tu voulais, tu as House, et bien dis le à Chase, il s'en remettra.

- Je n'ai pas House.

- Ah, je vois. C'était le coup d'un soir c'est ça ; le matin il t'a dit que c'était une erreur, qu'il regretterait… Que ce n'était que pour une nuit. C'est ça ?

- Deux nuits.

- Deux nuits ??? Mais ça peut pas être pour deux nuits, c'est jamais pour deux nuits. C'était quand ?

- Hier soir. Et avant-hier soir.

- Ah mais alors j'avais raison pour Mr Réveil Matin… mais Mr Réveil Matin c'était House ! Je n'en reviens pas.

- Forman…

- Excuse moi, c'est juste que… comment ça s'est passé ?

- Il m'a appelé, il avait besoin de Vicodine. Et puis je sais pas, je l'ai soigné, il m'a embrassé et puis on a… Le lendemain, on s'est expliqué : je voulais plus, lui pas. Je croyais que c'était terminé jusqu'au moment où il est venu sonner chez moi… Après, on a du aller à l'hôpital et… le soir, il est monté chez moi et, on a fait l'amour, une deuxième fois, dit-elle dans un soupir.

- Et bah. Je sais pas quoi te dire… Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- Il veut… enfin, il me propose de… se voir juste pour… coucher ensemble. Pas pour une vrai relation. Il faut que je réponde, oui ou non.

- Tu vas refuser j'espère ?

- …

- Cameron ! Tu ne peux pas te contenter de ça ; je veux dire, c'est même pas que t'as le choix, tu n'es pas capable de te contenter de ça. Tu es amoureuse de lui, tu voudras toujours plus que ce qu'il veut bien te donner. Il faut que tu refuses sinon tu vas souffrir.

- Je sais mais…

- Et Chase dans tout ça ?

- Je t'en supplie ne lui dit rien.

- Je ne lui dirais rien.

- Il y a House qui m'offre de coucher avec lui et Chase qui m'offre plus que ça. Et moi je voudrais que les rôles soient inversés.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas… coucher avec Chase et House à la fois ?

- J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir, savoir ce que je veux.

- Cameron !

- Je sais, j'agis comme une garce, j'ai honte… j'ai tellement honte.

- Et House le sait ?

- Il m'a dit que j'étais libre de faire ce que je veux, à côté.

- Et ça inclus de coucher avec Chase ?

- Je crois.

- Cameron, tu t'es foutu dans un sacrée pétrin…

- Je sais.

- Il faut que j'aille voir le patient… Est-ce que…

- Vas y, ça va aller, t'en fait pas. Merci.

- Y a pas de quoi. »

Avant de quitter le labo, Forman se retourna et aperçu la silhouette de Cameron, recroquevillée sur sa chaise, douloureuse. Il soupira, secoua la tête et monta à l'étage.

***

« Wilson !

- Hum ? »

House venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans son bureau, comme à son habitude. Il était 20h ; la journée avait été plutôt décevante, surtout en ce qui concerne le dernier cas très facilement résolu. Même pas intéressant.

« C'est toi qui lui as dit ?

- Dire quoi ? A qui ? Dit-il dans un soupir las.

- A Cuddy !

- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dit à Cuddy selon toi ?

- Que j'ai couché avec Cameron hier soir ! S'écria-t-il en s'asseyant.

- Alors tu as remis ça ? Demanda calmement Wilson d'un air moqueur.

- Mais là n'est pas la question ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? Mais tu te moques de moi ma parole !

- Absolument pas. Je constate seulement que tu n'as pas été long à la ramener dans ton lit ce qui signifie…

- Ce qui signifie rien du tout !

- Ce qui signifie qu'elle est encore plus douée que tu me le disais. Bravo House, tu as tiré le gros lot !

- Cette conversation est totalement irréaliste : d'habitude c'est moi qui me moque et toi qui morfle, pas l'inverse. Et puis, je vois pas en quoi les compétences de Cameron ont à voir avec…

- Ca a tout à voir au contraire ! S'exclama Wilson en éclatant de rire.

- Ah ah ah, vraiment très marrant.

- Oh c'est bon, si on a plus le droit de rire. Et au fait, non, Cuddy ne sait pas que tu es avec Cameron.

- Je ne suis pas avec Cameron.

- Excuse-moi : que tu couches avec Cameron. Je ne lui ai rien dit, personne ne lui a rien dit d'ailleurs : elle sait que tu étais avec quelqu'un hier, mais elle ne sait pas qui.

- Et on peut savoir comment elle sait ça ?

- Hey oh, c'est bon ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est de ta faute ! Je l'ai vu juste après que tu lui aies raccroché au nez figure toi : et elle m'a dit, je cite « qu'elle avait l'impression que tu n'écoutais pas et que tu avais une voix étrange, voir joyeuse. » Tu es joyeux quand tu es avec elle, termina-t-il simplement d'un sourire tendre.

- Rho mais faut arrêter là : Jimmy on t'as pas dit que les films à l'eau de rose c'était plus de ton âge ?!

- C'est de l'âge de tout le monde, même des vieux irascibles de 50 ans dans ton genre figure toi ! Je constate seulement que tu étais content, c'est tout.

- Je n'étais pas content ! C'est juste qu'elle m'a… déconcentré, tu sais comment sont les femmes, quand elles ont décidé quelque chose…

- Oh pauvre petite chose sans défense, on croirait qu'elle t'a violée !

- Elle est belle et jeune et fougueuse et moi je sais pas faire deux choses en même temps : entre Cameron à moitié nue sur moi et Cuddy qui me passait un savon, le choix a été rapide, crois moi !

- Tu es amoureux.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux. Et s'il te plait, arrête de me regarder avec ce regard attendri, ça me débecte. Je… je lui aies fait une proposition.

- Une proposition ?

- Oui. Continuer à se voir mais seulement pour… le sexe.

- House…

- Je sais je sais ça ne se fait pas. Mais tu me connais, je sais pas vivre en couple, j'ai jamais su. Autant sans tenir qu'à ça.

- Ca ne fonctionnera pas, ça ne fonctionnera jamais. Tu vas la faire souffrir.

- Je ne vais pas la faire souffrir.

- Bien sûr que si ; tu lui demandes de faire un choix, mais ça n'en est pas un pour elle, elle a tellement attendu que tu lui témoignes un peu d'attention qu'elle va dire oui. Et la placer dans cette position où elle ne peut pas refuser, c'est déjà la mettre en souffrance. Et après elle, ce sera toi. Il faut que tu fasses un choix : soit tu prends tout, soit tu prends rien. Il y a pas de combines possibles.

- Je ne peux pas. Je peux pas vivre avec elle… mais je suis incapable de la laisser filer, elle est si…

- Fragile.

- Fragile. »

Ils restèrent un moment interdis ; tous deux troublés, dans leurs pensées. Sans rien ajouter de plus, House sortit de la pièce laissant son ami seul.

Il prit l'ascenseur et monta à son bureau. Personne. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au porte manteau, dépourvu de vêtements. Ils étaient tous déjà partis. Cameron était partie. Il soupira, saisit sa veste et quitta l'hôpital.

***

« Chase, attend ! »

Sur le parking extérieur, Chase avait une bonne avance sur Cameron. Mais la jeune femme était bien déterminée à le rattraper même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait lui courir après.

« Chase.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui Chase.

- Pourquoi je te croirais ?

- Et pourquoi tu ne me croirais pas ? Après tout tu m'as juste vu sur sa moto, ce qui ne signifie rien.

- …

- Je voulais prendre le métro ce matin. Et il est passé en moto pendant que j'étais en chemin : il m 'a proposé de monter alors j'ai accepté vu que j'étais déjà en retard. Fin de l'histoire.

- D'accord.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, je ne l'aime pas. »

Deux mensonges en une phrase, Cameron battait tous les records. Pourtant, elle ne laissait rien transparaitre, de l'extérieur du moins : à l'intérieur, c'était la cacophonie générale.

« D'accord, répéta-t-il doucement en la regardant dans les yeux, je te crois Allison.

- Merci. On va chez toi ?

- Si tu veux.

- Alors on y va. »

Allison sourit du sourire le plus sincère qu'elle pouvait offrir ; et elle se rendit compte que ce sourire était la seule et unique chose qu'elle pouvait lui donner. Le reste n'était que mensonge et faux semblant.

La soirée se passa : ils discutèrent, elle était distraite, il la pardonnait - la fatigue, elle se rongeait. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble mais elle fut incapable de dormir. Ses bras autour de sa taille n'étaient pas ceux de House et cela, elle ne pouvait dorénavant plus le supporter. Pas après y avoir gouté. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise et mal tout court. Elle pleura doucement contre son oreiller en se maudissant à chaque nouvelle larme. Elle se dégoutait d'agir ainsi, elle se dégoutait de croire qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle se dégoutait de l'aimer _lui_ alors que c'était lui qui la méritait.

Elle partit à 4h du matin, préférant ne pas affronter Chase et la lumière du jour. Elle ne put fermer l'œil ; elle n'espérait qu'une chose, que le matin ne vienne jamais.

***

Mais il vint. Trop tôt, trop tard peut être, elle n'avait plus envie d'aller travailler. Elle était fatiguée de cette nuit passer sans sommeil, à réfléchir sur tout, sur rien.

Il avait envie de la voir. Il se leva 5 minutes plutôt ce jour là - ce qui ne le fit pas arriver en avance, mais montrait néanmoins une rare impatiente. Il avait envie de la voir même si cela signifiait qu'il devait affronter son visage triste et ses yeux affolés par le dilemme.


	11. Chapter 11

Note de l'auteur ( et re-pour Popo ^^ ) : Je n'ai pas la prétention de vous emmener quelque part, j'essaye juste de me faire plaisir en écrivant cette histoire et j'espère, par conséquent de faire plaisir à ceux qui me lisent. J'écris un peu à la couleur de mes envies et pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas comment cette histoire pas aboutir ni si elle va aboutir ! Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que j'adore explorer et décortiquer la complexité des sentiments : j'espère que vous aimez ça car cette histoire regorge et va regorger de sentiments tordus, croyez moi ! Ce chapitre est justement bien représentatif de cela, je crois. ;-)

Merci à tous d'être fidèle à mon histoire, merci de donnez votre avis… merci de me lire. =)

______________________________________

« Il faut la traiter.

- Mais elle ne veut pas être traitée !

- Nous sommes médecins, nous…

- Nous sommes humains avant tout et nous devons respecter…

- Oh ça suffit la belle morale et les beaux sentiments… Vous êtes fatigante !

- Et vous vous n'avez aucune considération pour le genre humain !

- Arrêter de crier… et arrêter de dire ce genre de banalités au passage ! »

Depuis quinze minutes, la discussion sur la patiente avait vite tourné au règlement de compte entre House et sa jeune immunologiste. Ils étaient tous les deux debout, ne se quittant pas du regard. Les deux autres assistaient au spectacle, impuissants.

« Vous me dégoutez ! Lâcha-t-elle avec rage avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Je vous interdis de passer cette porte, s'écria-t-il avec une colère telle que Cameron n'osa pas faire un pas de plus. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi qui décide ici et non pas une petite emmerdeuse comme vous. Vous deux, aller lui donner le traitement pour le lymphome. Et t… vous, dit-il en pointant son doigt vers la jeune fille, dans mon bureau. Maintenant. »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard surpris avant de s'éclipser aussi vite. Cameron rejoignit House dans son bureau, tremblante de tout son être.

Quand elle referma la porte, il lui tournait le dos. Il eut un long moment de silence avant qu'il ne demande, sans se retourner, d'une voix où sous jasait la colère :

« Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ?

- Elle ne veut pas du traitement. Laisse là s'en aller pour une fois. Elle est vieille et fatiguée. Elle t'a demandé de mourir, à toi, alors agis comme elle le veut. C'est son corps. Ne m'obliges pas à le faire à ta place, encore une fois.

- Madame est rodée à ce que je vois ? Dit-il en se retournant, s'appuyant contre son bureau, le visage fermé. Tu n'as pas vu la moitié de ce que j'ai vécu tu sais. Alors ne me parle pas comme ça. Je ne la tuerais pas car j'ai mes raisons. Et j'ai mes principes ; j'en ai peux, mais j'en ai. Et peu importe ce que tu crois, ce que tu crois être : tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

- Je ne crois pas être…

- Si. Tu crois que tu as une place particulière depuis qu'on a couché ensemble.

- Plus pour longtemps, semble-t-il.

- Tu…

- Non d'accord, j'ai compris, dit-elle calmement en se retournant.

- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, reprit-il, mais ça ne signifie pas que tu n'as pas une place particulière pour moi. »

Elle resta un moment interdite, à scruter la moquette.

« Fais comme tu veux avec la patiente, dit-elle dans un soupir.

- Je fais toujours ce que je veux. Alors comme ça je te dégoute ?

- Et moi je suis une petite emmerdeuse ?

- Tu as toujours été une petite emmerdeuse, dit-il en souriant, et je déteste quand les gens crient. Surtout quand ils ne crient pas pour les bonnes raisons.

- J'avais envie de défendre cette patiente.

- Je sais, mais pas que. Approche. »

Elle fit quelque pas vers lui afin de se trouver à sa hauteur. Il baissa les yeux, effleura ses mains avant de lever le visage pour la regarder avec insistance. Elle frissonna face à ce regard où se mêlait tendresse et inquisition, ce regard contre lequel elle ne pouvait lutter. Elle se retint de faire un pas de plus.

« J'ai mal dormi, dit-elle simplement.

- Hum, ça se voit, répondit-il en touchant brièvement ses joues. Pourquoi ? »

Elle leva la tête après un long moment d'hésitation et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques temps : elle, les mots aux bords des lèvres, lui attendant une réponse, sa réponse. C'est pendant cet échange de regards sous haute tension que Forman entra dans la pièce. Ils se retournèrent tous deux surpris, trop proches, bien trop proches pour une simple discussion entre collègues. Ils ne s'écartèrent pourtant pas :

« Forman, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

La voix de House était rempli de reproches. Forman toussota, visiblement gêné.

« Qu'Est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ?

- La patiente a fait une attaque.

- J'arrive, répondit la jeune immunologiste. »

Il voulut la rattraper, obtenir sa réponse qu'il attendait tant mais n'en fit rien. Une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte, Forman formula quelques mots d'excuses, avant de fermer celle-ci. House resta accoudé à son bureau, perplexe, avant de réaliser et de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'élança en boitant vers la porte et scruta le couloir. Elle n'était plus là. Mais quand elle reviendrait, il était bien déterminé à la faire passer aux aveux.

***

La cachette d'Allison Cameron n'était pas un cagibi, une salle de repos ou une chambre abandonnée. Elle préférait le service de cancérologie : elle se cachait dans l'aide qu'elle offrait, elle se confondait parmi les soignants et se rassurait auprès des malades.

Alors qu'elle s'occupait de donner ses médicaments à un patient, assise près du lit, Wilson arriva derrière elle :

« Comment allez vous Mr Terence ?

- Ca va docteur Wilson, je vous remercie, répondit le patient. Le docteur Cameron est très gentille, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est vrai qu'elle l'est, répondit Wilson en souriant, et c'est aussi un très bon médecin. »

La jeune femme baissa la tête pour cacher son visage légèrement rougissant. Avant de partir, l'oncologue se pencha sur elle et lui dit doucement :

« Prenez soin de lui.

- C'est-ce que je suis en train de faire, dit-elle après avoir sourit au patient.

- Je ne parle pas de lui, Dr Cameron, déclara-t-il doucement d'un sourire entendu. »

Il partit sans qu'elle n'ait pu le retenir, trop surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. L'allusion était pourtant claire. Elle se pencha et chercha Wilson des yeux mais il avait déjà disparu. Tant pis pour les explications.

« Vous prenez soin de moi. »

La jeune immunologiste se retourna et aperçu le patient qui lui souriait.

« Je l'espère en tout cas.

- Mais il ne parlait pas de moi, je crois. Qui que ce soit, prenez soin de lui comme vous prenez soin de moi.

- Je vais essayer, répondit-elle d'un faible sourire avant de partir. »

Elle se rendit alors au secrétariat et prit quelques consultations, les siennes ou celles de ses collègues, peu lui importait, elle n'avait pas envie de remonter au bureau des diagnostics. Elle devait réfléchir, encore, loin de lui et loin aussi, de ses propres peurs et attentes qui vrillaient sa tête sans cesse.

Elle prit en consultation une jeune fille qui se plaignait de mots de ventre. Après avoir examiné son abdomen, elle demanda calmement :

« Est-ce que tu es réglée ?

- Réglée ?

- Oui enfin je veux dire est-ce que tu as tes règles ?

- Heu oui oui.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- 12 jours.

- Oh je vois, dit-elle amusée en enlevant ses gants et bien… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car la porte de la petite salle de consultation s'ouvrit à grandes volées. Elle ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner ; la voix qui s'éleva confirma ce qu'elle pensait déjà :

« Alors Forman est au courant ? »

Cameron pivota sur son tabouret et lui lança un regard blasé :

« Dr House, je suis en consultation. Si vous aviez besoin de moi, il suffisait de me bipper.

- Tu me vouvoies maintenant ?

- Nous sommes à l'hôpital ! S'exclama-t-elle outrée, on a dit qu'à l'hôpital on se vouvoyait.

- Oui mais par « hôpital » j'entendais « hôpital avec des gens » parce que hôpital toi et moi…

- Mais nous ne sommes pas seuls ! Je suis avec une patiente !

- Oh mais ça compte pas comme une personne ça ! »

Cameron leva les yeux au ciel puis posa un regard compatissant sur la jeune patiente qui semblait mi-paniquée mi-étonnée :

« Vous le connaissez ? Demanda la jeune fille timidement.

- Hélas oui.

- Parce qu'il n'a pas l'air d'un médecin…

- Je sais, dit-elle en jetant un regard derrière elle. »

House ne fut pas long à réagir :

« Je n'ai pas l'air médecin ? Et bien toi tu m'as tout l'air d'être une petite morveuse par contre !

- House ça suffit, sortez maintenant ! »

Cameron se leva d'un bon, ouvrit la porte et tira son patron par le bras afin de le faire sortir.

« Si je sors, elle sort aussi ! S'exclama-t-il en désignant la jeune fille du menton, je veux te parler seul à seul, ajouta-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi Forman est au courant ?

- Et pourquoi Wilson l'est aussi ?

- Parce que je lui ai dit. Mais comment tu sais qu'il sait ?

- Parce que je l'ai dit à Forman.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de répondre à côté ?

- Bon, sors de cette pièce, maintenant ! »

Ils étaient trois sur le pas de la porte : Cameron qui tenait la manche de House, House qui tenait celle de la patiente et entre les deux qui ne se quittaient pas du regard, une jeune innocente qui était totalement paniquée.

« Oh mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle a de si spéciale cette gamine ? Elle a ses règles et elle a mal au ventre je parie hein ? Dit-il en regardant la jeune patiente.

- Comment vous savez ça ? Demanda-elle interloquée.

- Parce que, même si j'en ai pas l'air, je suis médecin figure toi ! Et bien, avoir mal au ventre quand tu as tes règles, c'est normal tu sais alors tu peux toujours te bourrer de Vicodine comme papa, dit-il en se tapotant la poitrine ou alors si tu veux arrêter les saignements tu peux toujours… »

Voyant que la jeune fille blêmissait à vue d'œil, Cameron décida de lui donner ce qu'il voulait :

« Je l'ai dit à Forman parce que j'étais déboussolée et que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Et je sais que Wilson le sait parce qu'il m'a dit…, dit-elle hésitante, enfin, peu importe il m'a fait un sous entendu. Voila tu es content ?

- Tu sais que le but c'est pas que tout l'hôpital soit au courant ? »

« De quoi l'hôpital devrait-être au courant ? »

La voix féminine qui s'éleva dans la hall était celle de la directrice, le Dr Lisa Cuddy. Elle s'approcha de House, Cameron et de la patient chacun, tenant fermement la manche de l'autre. Le visage de Cuddy passa successivement d'un vif étonnement à une colère noire mais House parla avant que cette dernière n'éclate :

« L'hôpital devrait savoir qu'il y a une femme à large décolletée qui se pavane dans tout l'hôpital en se réclamant être la directrice ! Si c'est pas stupéfiant ça ! »

Les deux femmes levèrent les yeux au ciel simultanément :

« Dr Cameron, pouvez vous m'expliquez ce qui se passe ici ? Dit-elle, bras croisés sur le ventre.

- Il se trouve que le Dr House a fait une interruption impromptue dans la salle de consultation pendant que j'étais avec cette jeune fille, dit-elle en fixant House.

- Mais, si je puis me permettre, j'avais expressément besoin de l'avis du Dr Cameron pour un cas médical très urgent, répondit-il en lui rendant son regard.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ici… Est-ce que l'un de vous deux peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? »

Après un bref silence, Cameron se tourna vers sa patronne et déclara d'un ton calme :

« Il se passe que j'ai une consultation à terminer et que j'irais rejoindre le Dr House en salle de diagnostic une fois que j'aurais fini avec mademoiselle. Ne vous en faites pas, dit-elle à House, je ne serais pas longue et je pourrais débattre autant que vous le souhaitez de ce cas qui requiert toute votre attention. »

Cuddy leva les bras au ciel :

« Soit ! House laissez la travailler et remontez en salle de diagnostic je vous prie ! »

La directrice s'éloigna, la jeune fille entra dans la pièce après que Cameron le lui ait demandé. House qui ne comptait pas s'arrêter là, revint sur ses pas dès que la directrice eut le dos tourné. Il bloqua la porte de son pied avant que Cameron n'entre et pressa son corps contre le sien ; elle était captive, coincé entre la porte et House. Cette position douteuse faisait déjà ricaner et commérer les infirmières.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle lui murmura, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes :

« Tout l'hôpital n'est pas au courant par ma faute. Forman c'est moi, mais Wilson c'est toi. Un point partout, répondit-elle froidement avant d'entrer dans la pièce et de claquer la porte. »

***

Elle n'était pas venue, bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter. Pas une seule fois elle n'était monté en salle de diagnostic - ceci dit il n'y avait pas de cas très intéressants, pour ne pas dire pas de cas du tout. Elle s'était enfermée en salle de diagnostic, comme un affront face à cette discipline qu'il détestait tant. Il soupira après avoir lançer une énième fois sa balle contre le mur puis se leva, bien décider à mettre fin à ce petit jeu entre sa collègue et lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Sans vergogne, il ouvra une à une les salles de diagnostics, peu lui importait si elles étaient occupé ou non. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la dernière, Cuddy apparu venant de nulle part :

« Si c'est Cameron que vous cherchez, elle n'est pas là.

- Et où est-elle ?

- Chez elle.

- Mais… il n'est que 17h ! Vous ne m'autorisez jamais à rentrer chez moi à 17h même lorsque que j'ai passé ma journée à faire des consultations !

- Pour commencer vous ne passez jamais une journée à faire des consultations House.

- Bon ok, vous gagnez un point. Pourquoi est-elle rentrée chez elle ?

- Parce que je lui ai expressément demandé. Elle semblait extenué… Et vous qui n'arrêter pas d'être sur son dos !

- Mais j'avais un cas !

- Non vous n'aviez pas de cas, j'ai vérifié. Je vous connais, vous aviez envie de l'embêter comme à votre habitude. Mais s'il vous plait, cessez un peu. Elle semblait vraiment à bout. Alors… laissez là tranquille. Arrêter avec vos questions tordus vos… idées tordus, arrêter de donner des ordres qui n'ont pas raison d'être. Je vous en prie, faites le et ça ira mieux pour tout le monde, et pour vous aussi. »

House trouva dans ces paroles le reflet de sa propre situation. Il était idiot d'avoir pensé qu'elle allait accepter cette proposition et que les choses iraient ainsi simplement et sans problème. Elle est fragile, si fragile… Elle n'était pas pour lui. Et plus encore, il n'était pas pour elle.

« House ? Demanda Cuddy, les sourcils froncés.

- Hum. Vous avez raison.

- Oh et bien ! C'est si rare d'entendre ça de votre bouche !

- Alors profitez en ! »

Il s'éclipsa aussi vite sous le regard interrogateur de Cuddy. Quelques heures et parties de jeux vidéos plus tard, House rentra chez lui sous le ciel bas et lourd de l'hiver.

***

Affalé sur son canapé, House regardait distraitement la télé tout en lisant une revue médicale. Après tout, il n'avait besoin de personne. Il avait vécu tant d'années seul que la solitude était devenue sa compagne des jours avec et des jours sans. Il s'était accommodé d'elle et s'était habitué à sa présence, sans rechigner. Et même si certaines fois, certaines nuits, elle pesait lourdement sur son âme, il se disait que c'était mieux ainsi : tant pis pour Cameron, il n'a pas besoin d'elle. Il est mieux sans elle.

On frappa à la porte. House se tourna en ronchonnant mais ne se leva pas pour ouvrir : « encore une compagnie qui veut me vendre quelque chose, pensa-t-il pour lui-même. » Mais on toqua encore : une deuxième, puis une troisième fois.

« Allez vous en ! S'écria-t-il de son canapé. »

Après un bref silence, un autre coup retentit. House commençait à s'énerver sérieusement. « S'il ne veut pas se casser, je vais le faire déguerpir moi tu vas voir ! Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit prêt à déverser un flot d'insanités mais se stoppa net. Cameron. Elle se tenait là, sur le pas de la porte, immobile le regardant avec de grands yeux dans lesquels il aurait été difficile de lire la moindre émotion. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder fixement avant que House, reprenant ses esprits ne se décide à parler :

« Vas y, entre. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta mais resta dans l'entrée sans oser aller plus loin. Il ferma la porte, se tourna vers elle puis dit doucement :

« Ecoute je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et je ne veux pas…

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. »

Le ton était grave. Il n'y avait rien de rieur dans ses yeux, sur ses lèvres, à son visage. Ce n'était plus un jeu, c'était sérieux pour elle alors que fatalement, cela ne le sera jamais.

« D'accord, d'accord. »

Lentement, elle enleva sa veste, la faisant glisser laissant découvrir un pull ouvert sur les épaules et un jean taille basse qui épousait parfaitement sa taille fine. Il la regarda faire avec attention et déglutit en silence. Elle s'approcha ensuite et passa ses deux bras autour de sa taille. Elle se colla à lui puis attendit qu'il baisse le visage pour capturer ses lèvres avec langueur de longues secondes.

_« Pas besoin d'elle, mieux sans elle… Conneries, pensa-t-il pendant qu'il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille. »_

Elle se sépara brusquement et commença à déboutonner sa chemise avec empressement. Aussi vite, elle retira son pull se retrouvant en soutien gorge devant lui.

« Attend, un peu, viens par là… »

Il la rapprocha de lui, une main à sa nuque et l'embrassa doucement longeant son épaule, son cou, sa tempe. Il la sentit frémir et s'accrocher à lui fébrilement avant de l'entendre grogner de mécontentement face à des caresses qui, il le savait, la rendaient folle de désir :

« Non. Déshabille-moi, vite. »

Elle posa les deux mains de House sur son jean alors qu'elle enlevait ce qui restait de sa chemise. Elle l'attira brusquement contre elle, en le tirant par la ceinture de son pantalon et encadra son visage de ses bras pour l'embrasser avec passion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il essoufflé.

- Ca ne se voit pas ce que je fais ? J'ai envie de faire l'amour… c'est pourtant pas compliqué. »

Elle commençait à déboutonner son jean mais il l'arrêta en la scrutant avec attention :

« Hey, on n'est pas pressés… »

L'espace d'un instant elle demeura immobile : il aurait juré voir un voile de tristesse passer sur ses yeux. Faisant fi de ses recommandations, elle caressa son torse, demandant des baisers encore et encore ce qu'il lui offrit sans hésiter. Mais elle semblait fuir, fuir ses regards et ses questions.

« Viens, dit-il en l'attirant vers sa chambre.

- Ici, rétorqua-t-elle haletante. »

Il s'allongea sur le canapé et elle monta sur lui, à califourchon sur son bassin, déboutonnant son jean à la hâte. Le jean était tombé par terre, au pied du canapé. C'était maintenant celui de la jeune fille qui était au centre des attentions : House le déboutonna, le fit glisser le long de ses fesses et des ses jambes, lentement pendant que Cameron respirait bruyamment une main prenant appuie sur son torse. Il caressa son sexe à travers sa culotte ; elle posa une main sur la sienne, basculant la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Elle enleva son dessous, se mettant à genoux, de manière langoureuse. Sa nudité lui était offerte : il ne put détourner le regard et posa ses mais sur ses fesses. Il enlevât à son tour son boxer, aider par la jeune fille. Elle le caressa longtemps, lentement ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Elle se frotta contre lui en exécutant un exaspérant va et vient, le mettant au supplice.

Il sentit le malaise dans cet étreinte rapide, comme une urgence et pourtant il ne fit rien : le désir qui le submergeait était si fort qu'il en devenait presque douloureux. Il fallait qu'elle vienne, et vite. Il l'attira contre lui sauvagement et s'enfonça en elle d'un coup sec. Ils gémirent simultanément accroché l'un à l'autre, accroupis, les ongles de la fille s'enfonçant dans la chaire du dos de l'homme. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et une au bas de son dos, suivant le mouvement de ses reins. Il piqua des petits baisers juste derrière son oreille, juste dessous son menton. Ils s'embrassèrent du bout des lèvres entre deux gémissements de plaisir ; la jeune femme s'immobilisa un instant et quitta son épaule. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et caressa sa joue ; d'une voix faible et essoufflée elle murmura, en frôlant ses lèvres :

« Oui.

- Quoi oui ? Demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

- Pour ta proposition… c'est oui. »

Il ne répondit rien : d'une part parce qu'il ne savait quoi répondre, entre contentement et appréhension, et d'autre part parce qu'il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Comme si elle lisait en lui, elle posa une main sur son torse et l'allongea sur le canapé, restant assise sur son bassin. Presque simultanément, l'extase explosa et les traversèrent entièrement : incapable, de contenir cela seule, elle s'allongea sur lui et s'agrippa à son dos. Il la serra si fort contre lui qu'il pu sentir le souffle erratique de sa poitrine et sa peau humide, baignée de sueur. En se redressant, il embrassa son cou de longues secondes, incapable de détacher ses lèvres et de quitter l'odeur apaisante de ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne se retire : lui à embrasser sa nuque, elle a caressé son torse. Puis il chercha ses lèvres à tâtons, mais à chaque tentative, la jeune fille se détournait. Sentant sa réticence, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Regarde-moi. »

A ces paroles, elle s'immobilisa. Il comprit à ce instant que les doutes qu'il avait eu n'était pas infondés et que le malaise était bien réel. Il saisit son visage et la força ainsi à le regarder : ce qu'il découvrit le troubla. Son regard était froid alors que paradoxalement, des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Elle détourna les yeux, comme elle put et chercha à l'embrasser sans succès.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as… demanda-t-il doucement. »

Brusquement, elle se retira et commença à chercher ses vêtements par terre alors que déboussolé, il tenta d'un timide « viens » de la ramener vers lui ; sa tentative se solda d'un geste négligeant.

« Allison, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Répéta-t-il avec force.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante en se retournant vers lui.

- Ecoute, tu viens chez moi… tu veux qu'on fasse l'amour mais tu le fais de manière précipité, tu ne veux pas que je te pose de question, tu ne veux pas me regarder, tu veux à peine que je t'embrasse.

- On a un accord : nous deux c'est pour le sexe, rien de plus.

- Mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que tu viennes et que tu repartes aussi vite que « «l'affaire » soit terminée.

- C'est toi qui a fixé ça, pas moi. »

Elle lui lança un regard accusateur et se leva, seulement vêtue de son jean. Il enfila son boxer et son pantalon à la hâte et l'attrapa à la taille, par derrière :

« Je ne concevais pas ça ainsi.

- Tu ne peux pas tout avoir Greg, je suis désolé. »

Elle enfila son pull et il resta là, gauchement, sans savoir s'il fallait qu'il la retienne ou que, pour une fois, il la laisse filer sans dire un mot. Il ne put se résoudre à la deuxième option. Il s'approcha une nouvelle fois d'elle et la pris dans ses bras par derrière. Il cru qu'elle allait le repousser mais elle n'en fit rien : elle se laissa faire docilement et joignit ses mains aux siennes, tête baissée. Il embrassa son épaule et murmura doucement :

« Tu peux rester tu sais… J'ai envie que tu restes.

- Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà… ».

Elle se détacha sans un regard et saisit sa veste pour partir. Il resta impuissant à le regarder ouvrir la porte ; elle hésita un instant puis se dirigea vers lui pour l'embrasser. Surpris, il l'embrassa avec la même ferveur en la serrant contre lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait la laisser partir : à chaque fois qu'elle semblait vouloir détacher ses lèvres, il l'embrassait avec plus de profondeur. Il aurait aimé qu'elle capitule : mais à l'instant où, par la force des choses, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre un peu d'air, elle se détourna puis claqua la porte. Il se tourna et aperçu qu'elle avait oublié son soutient gorge : il soupira.

Il était de nouveau seul.


	12. Chapter 12

A l'hôpital Princeston, il n'y avait pas eu un seul cas croustillant depuis des semaines que le grincheux néphrologue aurait pu se mettre sous la dent. Et paradoxalement cela le rendait malade. Car s'il pouvait concevoir que sa vie personnelle pouvait être « a big mess », il n'acceptait pas que sa profession prenne la tangente elle aussi. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait : la seule domaine dans lequel il était doué, la seule chose qu'il savait faire, qu'il savait apréhender, qu'il savait comprendre et expliquer. Pas comme le comportement de Cameron. Depuis des jours, son humeur balançait entre la superbe ignorance, l'irascibilité et la tristesse. Et bien que les deux premiers comportements l'agaçait au plus haut point, le dernier l'achevait. Même s'il ne le laissait transparaitre, il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi et de savoir qu'il était la cause de ça. Et malgré tout, elle continuait, malgré tout ils continuaient de s'étreindre la nuit, dans une chambre à l'hôtel, chez elle, chez lui : si le sexe était toujours aussi fantastique, le contact avait été semble-t-il irréversiblement coupé. Pas un mot ne s'élevait dans les pièces sombres qui devenaient alors presque muettes. Pour House, leurs nuits avait le gout d'un doux souvenirs qui, quand on s'y plonge trop longtemps, donne les larmes aux yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'elle se donnait dans l'acte pour compenser les mots. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter au moment où un matin à l'hopital, il croyait l'avoir perdu, définitivement.

C'était après une nuit où il avait cherché à savoir pourquoi elle était si froide et si distante avec lui, et où il avait vite deviné la réponse lorsqu'elle avait brutalement rejeté ses questions.

Le matin même, il l'avait demandé dans son bureau. Il avait fouillé dans son sac et lui avait tendu son sous vêtement, sans un mot en se raclant la gorge. Elle s'était approchée, les yeux fuyants qui avait été irrésistiblement attirés par son regard bleu glacial. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder jusqu'au moment où Forman avait fait irruption dans la pièce :

« House, Chase et moi on se demandait si Cameron… »

Cameron s'était retourné vivement et avait enfoui son soutien gorge dans sa poche d'un geste rapide ce qui n'échappa pas à Forman :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que… oh, d'accord hum, oui, avait-il ajouté en se raclant la gorge soudainement gêné je…

- J'arrive Forman, dit-elle avant que le jeune homme soit sortit. »

C'était un Chase interrogateur qui avait accueuilli son collègue :

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda-t-il sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était quoi ? Demanda Forman en marchant vite, emmenant le plus loin possible le jeune homme de cette scène qu'il ne lui plairait sûrement pas.

- Ce que Cameron à mis dans sa poche. Elle a mis dans sa poche quelque chose que House lui a donné.

- C'était un foulard Chase.

- Un foulard ?

- Je crois qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle l'avait l'oublié l'autre soir, mentit le neurologue, House à dû le trouver et lui redonnez c'est tout.

- C'est pas du genre de House ça. »

Forman comprit qu'il n'avait pas été malin sur ce coup là : si Chase ne savait pas tout, et loin de là, il avait maintenant de sérieux doutes. Dans une ultime tentative, Forman s'était exclamé :

« Arrête de te monter la tête Chase. T'es parano mon vieux, allez on a des analyses à faire. »

Dans le bureau de House, Cameron était prête à passer la porte quand il l'interpella :

« Attend…

- Quoi ? Dit-elle d'une voix agacée.

- Tu agis comme ça parce que tu crois…

- Je ne veux pas de tes explications !!! Je ne veux pas de tes commentaires éclairés, je ne veux pas de tes leçons de moral, de tes fines analyses psychologiques ! Je veux coucher avec toi, c'est tout ce que je veux. Et toi aussi il me semble. Alors restons en là ! »

Sur ce, elle avait passé la porte et il n'avait rien fait pour la retenir.

Alors qu'il se rememorait cette épisode, Cuddy fit irruption et déclara calmement :

« Consultations. Vos collègues n'y coupent pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez en être dispensés. »

Dans un grognement, le néphrologue se leva et se dirigea au rez de chaussée où l'attendait la discipline qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

***

« Vous savez docteur, ça fait vraiment mal ! S'exclama le patient, un homme de 80 ans, en se massant le ventre.

- Et moi ce qui me fait mal c'est d'avoir fait 7 ans de médecine pour soigner des gens COMME VOUS ! Rétorqua House, blasé.

- Vous pourriez être aimable avec mon père, tout de même. »

L'homme qui venait de parler avec un ton légèrement agacé était le fils de son patient, un homme de 40 ans. House avait bien tout fait pour n'avoir que la papy en consultation mais le fils n'était visiblement pas prêt à laisser son père seul entre les griffes d'un médecin. Peut être que sur ce coup là, il n'avait pas tord.

« Et vous, on vous a demandé d'être aimable avec le livreur de pizzas ? Non, bah moi c'est pareil ! Sur mon contrat c'est marqué de soigner, de guérir, pas d'être aimable !

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit docteur ?

- J'ai dit qu'il faut penser à aller AUX TOILETTES de temps en temps ! Dit-il en haussant la voix face à un homme visiblement sourd, je sais que vous devez sûrement être très occupé entre les courses du matin et changer la litière de minou qui soit dit en passant… »

Il ne put malheureusement pas terminé sa tirade car sa jeune immunologiste entra dans la salle. Les trois hommes la fixèrent : elle souria de les voir se retourner simultanément et s'empourpra quand le fils du patient lui souria un peu plus qu'amicalement. House à qui rien n'échappait, se retourna stupéfait en voyant le petit manège qui s'opérait. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais la jeune fille le devança :

« Ce soir, 20h chez toi. Ok ?

- D'accord, répondit-il nonchalamment.

- Bien. »

Elle souria une dernière fois à l'homme qui la fixait maintenant d'un sourire charmeur et claqua la porte.

« Elles est mignonne, répondit l'homme.

- Elle est médecin, répondit House en massant le ventre de son patient.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il me fait Georgie ? Demanda le vieillard qui en plus de ne pas tout entendre, ne voyait visiblement pas clair non plus.

- Rien papa, t'en fait pas, c'est normal. Je vois pas en quoi le fait qu'elle soit médecin soit un problème…

- Vous ne l'interesserez pas.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a que les infirmes qui l'interessent.

- Vous… »

Une deuxième fois la porte s'ouvrit et une deuxième fois, Cameron apparut :

« Au fait, j'espère que tu as des préservatifs car je n'en ai plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! S'exclama le néphrologue, victorieux.

- Je… vous… balbutia le dénommé Georgie.

- Il faut que j'organise des préparatifs ? Pour quoi faire des préparatifs docteur ? Demanda le vieillard.

- Vous vous la faites ? Demanda l'homme en riant, n'écoutant pas son père.

- Monsieur vous êtes constipé ! S'exclama House en retirant fièrement ses gants, surjouant la découverte d'un diagnostic fantastique.

- Répondez ! C'est oui ou c'est non ?

- Je n'ai qu'un conseil, quelques laxatifs et le tour est joué !

- Merci docteur, balbutia le patient.

- Mais non, c'est moi qui vous remercie ! S'écria House non sans ironie, si je puis vous raccompagnez à la porte ainsi que votre fils, dit-il en se dirigeant vers cette dernière, entrainant les deux hommes avec lui.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez pas répondre ? »

House attendit un instant en fixant l'homme, une main sur la porte. Un sourire ironique illumina son visage en quelques secondes :

« Vous croyez qu'on fait quoi avec des préservatifs : des ballons d'eau peut être ? »

***

A 20h et quelques minutes, on frappa à la porte de l'appartement de House. A peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la porte, qu'elle se précipita sur lui et captura ses lèvres. Il l'entoura des ses bras instinctivement et ferma la porte de son pied. Fidèle à leurs habitudes, ils commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement tout en s'embrassant avec fougue. Alors qu'elle déboutonnait son pantalon, elle sépara ses lèvres et lui dit :

« Le type qui était en consultation c'était qui ? »

House souria avec une pointe d'amertume : s'il était heureux d'entendre le son de sa voix, si proche de son oreille, il aimait beaucoup moins les paroles qui la matérialisait.

« Oh un patient : 80 ans et des constipations incroyables, je peux avoir son numéro si tu veux.

- Pas l'homme âgé, l'autre. »

House rapprocha sa nuque de sa main et l'embrassa avec passion, glissant ses lèvres à son oreille puis jusqu'à son cou. Un frisson incotrolable parcoura l'échine de Cameron : la jeune femme se demanda intérieurement combien de temps encore cela allait-il durer ? Chaque fois qu'il la touchait, chaque fois même qu'il la frollait, elle ressentait ses caresses comme si c'était la première fois. C'était effrayant mais affreusement délicieux. L'éloigner d'elle, elle n'avait trouver que cela comme solution. Et lui parler de cette homme, contribuait, elle l'espérait à cette mécanique inplacable d'éloignement qu'elle s'était fixée.

« Je vois pas de qui tu parles, il y a avait juste moi et ce vieux… Ah maintenant je me souviens, le fils du vieux ! Il est tellement insignifiant…

- Et alors, s'il me plait ? Dit-elle en embrassant son torse.

- Il ne peut pas te plaire

- Tu es jaloux.

- Non, absolument pas.

- Ah non, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas l'être, tu ne dois pas l'être. C'était ça le deal : chacun fait ce qu'il veut de son côté c'est ça ? Pas d'obligations, juste du sexe, ajouta-t-elle froidement en le dévisageant. »

Il la fixa avec intensité, elle, cette fille qui se tenait en sous vêtements devant lui, elle d'où émanait toute cette douleur. Et lui, qui était incapable d'avoir les mots justes, qui était incapable seulement de la rassurer : il laissait faire les choses se faire, sans rien dire, sans agir.

D'une main dans son dos, il la rapprocha de lui, leurs deux peaux maintenant en contact. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et baissa la tête, vaincu par une réponse qui ne vint pas. Elle se sentait lourde, si lourde qu'elle aurait pu s'écrouler dans l'instant. Il caressa ses cheveux puis de sa main remonta son visage pour qu'elle le regarde et lui dit doucement :

« Tu mérites mieux qu'un gars comme ça.

- Je mérites quoi ? Un gars comme toi ?

- Peut être.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve ça ?

- Ca. »

Il l'attira brusquement à lui et captura ses lèvres sauvagement. Il caressa ses cuisses nus, lui demandant intimement de les ouvrir son regard planté dans le sien. Elle s'exécuta en le regardant, incapable de détacher ses yeux. Il saisit alors ses jambes doucement et d'un geste souple la rehaussa pour que ses jambes entourent sa taille. Surprise, elle le regarda avec interrogation, plaisir et douceur mêlés : House cru en cet instant retrouver dans son regard celle qu'elle avait toujours été. Ce qu'elle lui dit ensuite dans un demi souffle réaffirma sa supposition :

« Ta jambe…

- Aujourd'hui ça va. »

Elle entoura son cou, se collant irrésistiblement à lui alors qu'ils avancèrent, la jeune femme toujours sur ses hanches. Il la déposa sur son bureau dans un grognement en poussant négligemment paperasses et fournitures. Il l'embrassa de plus belle en caressant ses seins et son ventre alors que les mains de la jeune fille passèrent dans son dos, s'arrêtant à son boxer.

C'est à ce moment fatidique qu'on frappa à la porte. Ils n'y prêtèrent aucune intention continuant à s'étreindre langoureusement. On frappa une deuxième fois.

« Je pense que tu devrais y aller, dit-elle dans un souffle. »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien quand une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte :

« House c'est moi, je sais que t'es là ! Je t'en prie, ouvre cette porte ! »

Wilson. Dans un grognement, il se sépara de la jeune fille et enfila son jean en vitesse avant d'ouvrir la porte :

« House, tu es devenu tellement associable que tu n'ouvres même pu la porte à ton meilleur ami ? »

Pour simple réponse, il ouvrit la porte suffisamment pour que Wilson puisse voir Cameron dans son salon qui s'habillait à la hâte. House lui lança un de ses regards qui voulait dire « voila ta réponse » alors que Wilson gêné, balbutia :

« Oh je vois je… je dérange.

- Un peu.

- Je suis désolé je ne savais pas que… Dr Cameron je suis désolé ! S'exclama-t-il à l'intention de la jeune fille. »

House ferma brusquement la porte entrainant Wilson à l'extérieur de l'appartement :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce QUI te prend ? Demanda à son tour le cancérologue.

- Tu sais très bien que je la vois.

- Ouais mais…

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Il faut que tu m'aides.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… c'est une longue histoire. On pourrait rentrer chez toi, il fait froid dehors. »

House leva les yeux au ciel puis pénétra dans son appartement, suivit de Wilson. Cameron se trouvait au milieu de la pièce - habillée cette fois, et se mordillait la lèvre de gêne.

« Bonsoir Dr Cameron.

- Bonsoir Wilson… Je crois que je vais y allé, dit-elle en regardant son patron.

- Non, non, restez, déclara l'oncologue.

- Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? S'énerva House en enfilant son pull.

- Voila je… tu connais Kathleen ?

- Ta deuxième femme, oui bien sûr et alors ?

- Et bien après notre divorce, elle voyait quelqu'un avec qui ça a mal tourné mais elle a eut un enfant de lui. Une fille.

- Où tu veux en venir ?

- Cette petite fille je… je la vois de temps en temps parce que, elle n'a pas de père tu comprends et je t'arrête tout de suite, non je te l'ai pas dit car tu aurais trouvé que c'est franchement une mauvaise idée et que je suis un idiot.

- Les deux choses sont vrais en l'occurrence.

- Bon, dit-il en levant les yeux, et ce soir sa mère me l'a confié et… elle ne va pas bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Elle est dans ma voiture en ce moment.

- Et bien amène là à l'hôpital, t'as pas besoin de moi !

- Le problème c'est que depuis son voyage au Tibet, elle ne veut plus entendre parler de la médecine occidental, elle ne jure que par la médecine douce.

- Et comme à cet heure là, tu ne peux pas trouver un charlatan que Kathleen affectionne, c'est moi qui écope de la gamine.

- En gros… oui. »

House lâcha un soupire de mécontentement et après un regard à Cameron, déclara à contre cœur :

« Vas y, amène là moi. »

***

La petite fille en question était un petit bout de femme, chétive et timide. Cameron l'avait immédiatement prit sous son aile, essayant de la rassurer quand à ses vertiges et aux tâches bleutés qui se formaient sur ses avant bras, tâches qui n'avaient rien de simples bleus.

Elle l'avait installé dans la chambre de House, loin du regard peu complaisant qu'il pouvait porter sur elle.

House n'était pas surpris de voir avec quelle douceur Cameron traita la fillette mais il fut plus surpris néanmoins de voir qu'elle participait au diagnostic avec une réelle passion.

La petite fille s'endormit vite sur le lit de House : les trois médecins restèrent des heures à diagnostiquer, gardant l'œil ouvert grâce aux grandes gorgées de café qu'ils ingurgitaient. House pesta mille fois sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait faire d'analyses et Wilson répéta mille fois qu'il ne pouvait l'amener à l'hôpital sous peine de se faire tuer par la mère. Cameron quand à elle proposait des diagnostics calmement entre deux silences d'intense réflexion. L'idée d'appeler Chase ou Forman pour avoir de l'aide lui avait bien traversée l'esprit mais elle avait vite abandonné l'idée quand elle pensa à la justification qu'elle devrait apporter quant à sa présence ici, à cette heure.

C'est à 2 heures du matin, où Wilson avait semble-t-il abandonner toute espoir d'idée lumineuse que House cessa de faire tourner a canne pour déclarer que la petite avait inhaler du nitrate compris dans les engrais, ce qui semblait coller aux symptômes. Cameron acquiesça et Wilson leur fit confiance. House prescrit le traitement adéquat à l'oncologue en ne manquant pas d'ajouter que pour une femme adepte de la « médecine bio », utiliser des engrais était assez paradoxal.

House alla chercher la gamine toujours endormie et raccompagna un Wilson soulagé jusqu'à sa voiture. Quand il revint, une autre petite fille dormait sur son canapé. Il sourit en regardant son immunologiste dormir et se dirigea vers son lit, où il ne fut pas long à plonger dans le sommeil lui aussi.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la jeune femme regarda sa montre qui lui indiquait 7h. Elle savait qu'elle devait aller travailler mais elle n'en avait aucunement envie : elle enfouit son visage dans un oreiller en étouffant un cris de mécontentement quand elle entendit le bruit de la douche. House. Elle avait presque oubliée qu'elle se trouvait encore chez lui. Elle se frotta les yeux, se retourna et aperçu le bureau étrangement vide. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. Elle se tourna vers la salle de bain, se leva puis pénétra dans la pièce où elle pouvait apercevoir la silhouette de son patron dans la douche où l'eau coulait toujours. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine. Il lui tournait le dos, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Elle s'approcha de lui et l'enserra à la taille, embrassant son dos humide. Surpris, il se retourna et afficha un sourire ravit quand il vit qu'elle l'avait rejoint. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser alors que de ses deux mains, il rejeta des mèches gorgées d'eau qui lui retombaient sur le visage.

« Hey, murmura-t-il doucement. »

Elle s'écarta de lui et colla son dos contre la paroi de la cabine en lui lançant un regard qui n'avait aucune équivoque. Il s'approcha, se colla à elle : il pouvait sentir sa peau frissonnante par l'eau chaude. Il saisit ses deux poignets pour les fixer doucement au mur : elle échappa un gémissement de plaisir incontrôlée les yeux clos. Elle mordilla le lobe de son oreille en lui murmurant :

« Et si on finissait ce qu'on avait commencer hum ? »


	13. Chapter 13

Ils se rendirent à l'hôpital, séparément, pour affronter une nouvelle journée de travail. House se pointa avec une heure de retard, comme en temps normal. Quand il entra dans la pièce, ses trois collègues étaient évidemment là : ils bavassaient, riaient autour d'une tasse de café.

« Hum, vous avez de petits yeux aujourd'hui, House ! S'exclama Chase en riant, mauvaise nuit ?

- Courte nuit. »

Chase ricana mais il était bien le seul : House avait jeté un regard à la dérobée à Cameron, qui ne put masquer un sourire alors que Forman assistait à la scène entre amusement et embêtement.

« Bon, on a quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Rien, encore et toujours, déclara Cameron dans un soupire.

- Comment ça rien ? Pas même un petit cas douteux, un petit truc mystérieux ? Une gamine de 7 ans qui a ses règles, un vieux à la libido excessive ?

- Heu non, rien de tout ça, intervint Forman, rien rien et rien !

- Mais c'est incroyable, où ils sont passés tous ces cas hum ? Cuddy… ajouta-t-il songeur.

- Quoi Cuddy ? Demanda Chase, vous croyez qu'elle nous… cache des cas ?

- Elle serait capable de tout pour m'embêter ! »

Sur ce il s'éclipsa laissant ses trois collègues seuls.

« Bon et bien, consultations je présume ? »

Forman sortit de la pièce, le pas trainant. Chase et Cameron se levèrent aussi : sans prévenir, le jeune homme lui saisit le bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle se laissa faire puis, toujours dans ses bras, détacha ses lèvres pour éclater d'un rire claire :

« A quoi tu joues ? »

Chase allait lui fournir une réponse quand House entra dans la pièce. Il se stoppa net quand il aperçut les deux jeunes gens enlacés. Cela dura à peine une seconde, mais Cameron aperçu dans son regard, la même petite chose que lorsqu'elle lui avait dit hier soir, qu'elle n'était pas insensible au fils de son patient. House quand à lui, se ressaisit aussi vite, adoptant son air sarcastique, celui qui semblait le placer au dessus des choses alors qu'il était on ne peut plus concerné :

« Oh allez y, ne vous occupez pas de moi, je me mettrais dans un petit coin et je ferais pas de bruit ! »

Sur cette remarque acide, il pénétra dans son bureau laissant les deux amants seuls de nouveau.

« Ca va ? Demanda Chase doucement en lui caressant la joue. »

Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que sur son visage s'affichait la tristesse de cette situation qu'elle avait crée, où chacun souffrait, qu'il s'en rende compte ou non.

« Non non, ca va. On y va ? Forman doit nous attendre. »

Quand ils quittèrent la pièce, Cameron espérait voir House qui la regarderait : à regret, elle constata qu'il avait le visage baissé sur ses papiers. Elle se tourna alors vers Chase et lui sourit. Ce fut au tour de Cuddy d'entrer dans le bureau :

« Ma secrétaire m'a dit que vous me cherchiez.

- Hum, oui, dit-il en se massant les tempes.

- Ca ne va pas ? Vous avez de petits yeux !

- Vous allez arrêter de tous me dire ça ! S'écria-t-il faisant sursauter la directrice, j'ai le droit d'être fatigué non ?

- Oui, et de mauvaise humeur aussi à ce que je vois.

- Bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Qu'Est-ce que je veux ? Rien, c'est vous qui vouliez me dire quelque chose si je me souviens bien.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi je n'ai plus de cas ?

- Mais parce qu'il n'y a personne qui se présente ici, vous devriez vous réjouir de voir que moins de personnes tombent malade au lieu de vous plaindre !

- Je ne vais pas me réjouir de ne pas avoir de cas et de faire des consultations à la place quand même ! Vous êtes sûrs que la quotte de popularité de cet hôpital ne diminue pas ?

- Et que les patients vont voir ailleurs c'est ça que vous sous entendez ? Non absolument pas, l'image de cette hôpital se porte bien, je vous remercie !

- Ca c'est-ce que vous croyez !

- Et bien vous pouvez être sacrément emmerdant quand vous êtes ironique, mal poli et de mauvaise foi mais c'est pire quand vous êtes de mauvaise humeur !

- Et bien puisque je n'ai pas de cas et que je suis un vieil emmerdeur, je rentre chez moi ! Dit-il en saisissant sa veste.

- Non vous ne rentrez pas chez vous ! House revenez ! »

Elle essaya de lui courir après mais malgré son handicape, le néphrologue était plutôt rapide. Forcée de le constater, Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel, entra dans le bureau et griffonna un mot avant de quitter la pièce.

***

Quand les trois jeunes médecins remontèrent en salle de diagnostic, ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction le mot laissé par Cuddy qui stipulait que House était rentré chez lui. Forman et Chase ne se formalisèrent pas plus que ça - après tout on parlait bien de House et de sa flemmardise légendaire, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Cameron. Quand elle eut un moment seule, elle composa le numéro de House et attendit qu'une voix se fasse entendre :

« House j'écoute.

- C'est moi.

- Ah.

- Je me demandais seulement pourquoi tu étais rentré.

- Pas de patient, pas de travail donc je rentre chez moi, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. »

Un silence s'installa avant que House ne demande :

« Ce soir, tu es libre ?

- Je, non pas ce soir… je vois Chase. »

Elle ferma les yeux quand elle n'entendit pas de réponse immédiate, quelque chose qui pouvait lui signifier qu'il s'en fichait éperdument.

« D'accord, dit-il après un silence gêné, à demain alors.

- A demain. »

Elle raccrocha et resta de longues secondes les yeux fixés sur son portable avant de secouer la tête et de replacer l'appareil dans sa poche. A quelques kilomètres House, resta figé quelques instants avant de réaliser combien il était idiot : il alluma la télé dans un sourire avec cet étrange sentiment qui lui procurait à la fois une cruelle déception et un intense soulagement.

***

Le jour qui suivit commença décidemment très mal pour House : il avait oublié de faire du café la veille, il pleuvait et il avait horriblement mal à la jambe.

A l'hôpital rien ne semblait rose non plus : ils n'avaient toujours pas de cas et il était obligé de supporter, juste devant son nez, ce petit flirt discret mais suffisant pour être visible entre Chase et son immunologiste. Cela sonnait pour lui comme de vague relents de la soirée qu'ils avaient passés ensemble qui avait du être, forcément, merveilleuse. Il en avait plus qu'assez de les regarder flirter mielleusement par échanges de regards interposés mais était, bien évidemment dans l'incapacité de dire quoique se soit au risque de se trahir.

Cuddy fit alors irruption dans la pièce tenant un dossier au bout de son bras :

« Au nom de tous les saints, de leurs archanges et toutes les foutus créatures mystiques qui existent, dîtes moi que c'est un cas intéressant ! Implora House.

- Je crois bien que ça en a tout l'air. Homme de 30 ans, qui subit des crises de tremblements toutes les cinq minutes environ et ce, depuis deux jours. Pas d'antécédents neurologiques identifiés.

- Alléluia ! S'exclama House en se levant. »

Alors qu'ils examinèrent un a un le dossier, House se leva pour se préparer une tasse de café mais fut vite arrêté par une vive douleur lancinante à la jambe. Il se stoppa net et grimaça de douleur :

« House est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Forman inquiet. »

Cameron s'était levé mais il l'arrêta d'un geste :

« Ca va, occupez vous du patient, pas de moi. »

Durant toute la journée, la douleur allait et venait de manière lancinante, plus ou moins brutalement. Il avait horreur de ça, il détestait ne pas être concentré sur ce cas comme il le voulait. Cameron quand à elle, avait du mal à masquer son inquiétude.

Voyant qu'ils n'avancèrent à rien sur le diagnostic, il renvoya chez eux les trois jeunes médecins en fin d'après midi espérant qu'il pourrait davantage se concentrer, seul dans son bureau. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas : il rentra chez lui vers huit heures, soucieux, espérant que la journée de demain leur sera plus bénéfique pour trouver de quoi souffrait leur patient.

Une fois devant chez lui, il constata que la porte était déjà ouverte. Surpris, il l'entrouvrit doucement et entra sans un bruit dans l'appartement, s'attendant à trouver ses affaires sans dessus dessous. Mais il n'en était rien : tout était parfaitement à sa place. Il commença à demander s''il n'avait pas tout simplement oublié de fermer la porte ce matin quand il découvrit Cameron qui sortait de la cuisine, une tasse de thé fumante à la main :

« Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et puis, comment tu es rentré d'abord ?

- Tu as beau être le médecin le plus imprévisible que je connaisse, tu as les même habitudes que tout le monde : la clef de secours se trouve toujours sous le paillasson. »

Un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il déposa son manteau et sa canne sur son canapé et s'approcha timidement d'elle. Elle posa sa tasse sur la commode et attendit qu'il s'approche ; il était maintenant devant elle mais ne la touchait pas. Il souriait de ce petit sourire insondable : peut être était-il heureux ou triste, elle n'arrivait pas à le savoir. Il se pencha alors sur elle et d'un air grave, caressa sa joue doucement. Il effleura ses lèvres alors qu'elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle ferma les yeux. N'en pouvant plus, elle se lova dans ses bras et il l'accueillit avec douceur en l'embrassant tendrement. Il glissa alors une main sous son chandail jusqu'au moment où elle l'arrêta :

« Non, attend, viens. »

Elle saisit alors sa main et le mena jusqu'à la salle de bain où il découvrit, stupéfait, qu'elle avait installé des bougies tout autour d'un bain fumant.

« J'ai pensé… que… enfin, comme tu avais mal, je me suis dit… dit-elle gêné.»

Pour seule réponse, il commença à se déshabiller. Elle ria nerveusement en le regardant faire. Quand il fut nu, il entra dans le bain et s'allongea dedans. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, sur le carrelage.

« Alors voila, pour une fois, je vous fais rentré plus tôt chez vous et qu'est-ce que tu fais toi ? Des bains !

- Je n'avais aucune idée sur le diagnostic… et puis je m'inquiétais pour toi. J'ai pensé que ça aurait pu te faire du bien.

- C'est le cas. »

Après un silence gêné, il décida se de se lancer :

« C'était bien hier soir ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Dit-elle dans un soupir.

- Je suis curieux tu le sais bien.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? Que ça ne me plait pas de te voir avec Chase ? Et bien oui c'est le cas. Que j'aurais préféré t'avoir avec moi ? C'est vrai aussi. »

Elle baissa la tête et échappa un petit rire. House la regarda les yeux ronds :

« Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Pour rien. Ecoute, je…

- Oui je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire : j'ai dit que chacun était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait de son côté et c'est le cas. Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu le vois si tu veux. Mais j'ai le droit de dire ce que je pense non ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais j'ai besoin de Chase, j'ai besoin de lui. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Si seulement tu m'expliquais… »

A présent, elle lui tournait le dos, ne sachant quoi lui dire. Il s'assit dans la baignoire et caressa doucement son bras en murmurant :

« Allez viens. »

Elle se retourna, hésitante et le regarda fixement. Il s'approcha comme il put et saisit doucement son visage entre ses mains. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques longues secondes à se regarder. Il approcha sa tête, collant son front au sien et caressa doucement les joues de la jeunes filles de ses mains humides ; la jeune femme ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle adorait le contact de ses doigts contre sa joue, elle adorait ses caresses. Et lui aimait sa peau si douce, si fine et ce regard d'une douceur mélancolique, impénétrable. Ravagé par une envie incontrôlable, il approcha ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec passion malgré la position délicate dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Restons en là, dit-elle alors doucement contre ses lèvres, comme ça, c'est bien. Tu n'es pas capable d'assumer plus et moi je… c'est confus dans ma tête, je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Je veux que ça soit clair pour toi : on passe nos nuits ensemble, on s'en tient là. Si c'est clair pour toi, j'arriverais à m'y faire, mais il me faut du temps, c'est nouveau pour moi tout ça, tu comprends ?

- Je crois. »

Il baissa les yeux en jouant avec une éponge :

« Tu n'étais pas là hier soir alors… si on rattrapait le temps perdu ? Cette baignoire est trop grande pour moi tout seul de toute façon. Et puis, il faut bien avouer que… les douches, les baignoires, ça nous réussit plutôt bien non ? Dit-il d'un sourire en coin en relevant la tête.»

Elle ria de sa remarque et commença à se laisser aller dans ses bras humides , prête à le rejoindre dans la baignoire toute habillée. Dans un ultime effort pourtant, elle détacha ses lèvres et se leva :

« Il faut que je parte.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il interloqué.

- Je… je ne sais pas, je suis désolé. »

Elle quitta la salle de bain, laissant un House plus seul et plus perplexe que jamais. Quand elle quitta la rue, Cameron se sentit étrangement plus légère.


	14. Chapter 14

Note de l'auteur : petite musique à écouter pendant que vous lisez ce chapitre, si le cœur vous en dit bien sûr… =) .com/watch?v=0iAbZHmaWjs

_________________________________________________________________________________

Si House avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre Cameron depuis, il était forcé de constater que leurs rapports s'étaient radoucis. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils recommençaient à se parler. Cameron lui souriait de nouveau et semblait plus apaisée. Pourquoi, House ne savait le dire. Mais il ne voulait pas chercher de réponse au risque de revivre cette étrange situation qu'il avait vécu avec elle, entre colère et frustration.

A Princeston, les cas médicaux intéressants étaient de retour, au plus grand plaisir de House ! Depuis deux jours, son équipe et lui traitaient le cas d'une femme, 87 ans atteint d'une infection qu'aucun des quatres médecins n'avait pu identifier jusque là. Ils travaillèrent d'arrache pied, accumulant espoir et déception, sacrifiant deux nuits de sommeil presque sans y penser.

Cameron prit ce cas particulièrement à cœur, peut être parce qu'il lui rappelait ce à quoi elle avait été confronté une année plus tôt. Assez vite, la vieille dame avait émit le souhait de ne pas être réanimée en cas de complications : Cameron lui en avait fait la promesse. La jeune fille la veillait souvent, craignant à chaque instant de la voir faire un arrêt auquel elle savait, elle devrait assister, impuissante.

Ce qu'elle craigna, arriva trop vite. Alors qu'elle était en consultation, son bipper sonna. Sans perdre un instant et sans explication, elle quitta son patient et s'élança dans le couloir pour se rendre dans la chambre de la vieille femme. Forman était déjà là, appliquant un masque à oxygène sur le visage blafard de la patiente :

« Un chariot de réa, vite ! Hurla-t-il à l'intention d'une infirmière.

- Elle ne veut pas être réanimée Forman, dit-elle faiblement, ses yeux incapables de se détacher du corps inanimé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Elle me l'a dit, elle l'a stipulé hier soir dans un document officiel. Elle ne veut pas être réanimée, ajouta-t-elle tremblante.

- Mais on peut la sauver, on a presque trouvé…

- Elle ne veut pas Forman ! S'écria-t-elle avec rage, laisse là s'en aller, c'est-ce qu'elle voulait. »

Tout le monde se tut. On entendait seulement le bip strident et continu de la machine. Forman enleva délicatement le masque à oxygène de sa bouche et resta un moment immobile, avant de déclarer l'heure du décès et de quitter la pièce. Cameron resta de longues minutes, pétrifiée, à regarder sans vraiment la voir, la vieille femme qui venait de s'éteindre, seule, sur son lit d'hôpital. Soudain elle quitta la pièce, pendant que l'infirmière recouvrait le corps d'un drap.

Dans le couloir, elle marchait sans savoir où elle se rendait, encore hantée par le visage de la femme et par ses paroles, par le bip implacable, par ce drap que l'on pose, sans appel.

A l'autre bout du couloir, elle aperçut la démarche claudiquante de son patron ainsi que celle de son ami, le Dr Wilson. Arrivé à sa hauteur, House lui demanda :

« J'ai été bippé, est-ce que la patiente… »

Il s'arrêta quand il vit le visage décomposé de la jeune immunologiste.

« Cameron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Elle releva la tête et exposa au grand jour son visage ravagé par les larmes :

« Elle est morte, alors qu'on était sur le point de trouver… dit-elle sangotante.

- Je vais vous laisser, s'excusa poliment Wilson voyant le regard troublé de son ami posé sur la jeune fille.

- Elle… elle ne voulait pas être réanimée, elle me l'avait dit, est-ce que j'aurais dû… »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras ; il n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'il faisait, il la voyait, elle, seulement elle, toute petite au milieu de ce couloir et il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que de la serrer fort, trop fort contre lui pour la rassurer, lui offrir un peu de chaleur. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Elle s'abandonna dans ses bras, posa sa tête sur son torse, s'aggripant désespéremment à sa chemise.

Les gens passaient à côtés d'eux, les regardaient, étonnés mais ils se fichaient bien de savoir ce que les autres pouvaient penser.

« Est-ce que tu crois que j'aurais dû… continua-t-elle en pleurant.

- La réanimer ? Non. Elle ne le voulait pas. Tu as fait le bon choix, tu fais toujours le bon choix.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Ca va aller, murmura-t-il doucement en caressant furtivement ses cheveux, ca va aller. »

Ils avaient oublié ce qui se trouvait tout autour.

Mais ils avaient négligé la présence de Chase, qui les observait depuis quelques minutes, les sourcils froncés.

***

Le soir suivant, House avait quitté l'hôpital, suivit de près par Cameron. A travers les fenètres du premier étage, Chase vit le manège s'oppérer, impuissant. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il se passait quelque chose qui lui échappait totalement. Il saisit sa veste, rangea rageusement ses affaires devant le regard surpris de Forman :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Chase ?

- Cameron et House, ils sont partis ensemble sur sa moto. Je vais les suivre.

- Tu… tu ne vas pas les espionner quand même ?

- Je vais les suivre Forman, si tu veux venir avec moi, libre à toi. Moi j'ai un mystère à éclaircir.

- Ok, je viens, dit-il à contre cœur. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent dans la voiture de Chase et en roulant assez vite, réussirent à tracer la moto de House.

« On se croirait en planque, c'est ridicule ! On vas rester ici combien de temps ?

- Tais toi. Regarde, répondit le blond. »

Dans la voiture dissimulée dans l'ombre, les deux jeunes hommes aperçurent House et Cameron qui venaient de pénétrer dans un bar.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… murmura doucement Chase, les yeux vides. »

A l'interieur du bar, l'ambiance était assourdissante : fumée, flot de paroles, et musique se mélaient, formant un brouhaha général. House et Cameron s'installèrent dans un coin un peu plus calme : c'était nouveau pour eux deux, ils ne s'étaient jamais donné rendez vous en dehors de leurs appartements respectifs. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, cette idée venait de House : il avait pensé qu'après le décès de la patiente qui avait grandement affecté Cameron, une sortie en dehors de « leurs étreintes » pouvait lui faire du bien. Pour parler, simplement, de tout, de rien.

Ils parlèrent peu, souvent bouche contre oreille et n'évoquèrent pas l'incident de la veille.

Chase et Forman étaient toujours dans la voiture : Chase ne pouvait détourner son regard du bar alors que Forman essayait desespéremment de le raisonner :

« Chase, ça ne veut rien dire.

- Arrête, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça veut dire quelque chose. House ne va jamais boire un verre avec quelqu'un, surtout pas avec l'un d'entre nous.

- C'est déjà arrivé ! Après tout, il l'avait bien invitée au Monster Truck !

- C'était avant ça. Et puis, hier, j'ai vu Cameron en larmes après le décès de la patiente : elle a vu House dans le couloir et il l'a prise dans ses bras pour la consoler, il l'a serrée dans ses bras. Et pas comme un patron et sa collègue, ça je peux te le dire, dit-il en le regardant d'un regard triste. »

Au même instant, dans le bar, Cameron se pencha doucement vers House et lui murmura, une main sur sa cuisse :

« On y va ?

- Chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Chez moi. »

Il lui souria d'un petit sourire en coin puis ils se levèrent et sortirent du bar : ils prirent la moto de House et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Cameron.

Chase démarra en trombe afin de ne pas perdre de vue la moto.

« Peut être qu'il va juste la raccompagner chez elle non ? Demanda-Chase, les yeux fixés sur la route.

- Mais oui, répondit Forman en essayant de paraître le plus convaincant possible. »

Hélas, il savait déjà que ce ne saurait pas le cas : et il redoutait le moment où ils les verraient monter tous les deux chez Cameron et il redoudait plus encore la réaction de Chase. Il se sentit bien égoiste quand il pensa pour lui-même qu'il s'était mis dans un sacré pétrin et que celui ci, ne le concernait même pas.

La moto se garra devant l'appartement de Cameron. Elle descendit, enlevit son casque, faisant face à son patron toujours assis sur l'engin. Le cœur de Chase battait la chamade : il espérait qu'il reparte sans plus de discours, il espérait tant. Hélas ce ne fut pas le cas ; House descendit à son tour et suivit la jeune femme de près. Ils disparurent dans la bâtiment aussi vite.

« C'est pas vrai… j'avais raison, Forman, j'avais raison, balbutia Chase en se retournant vers Forman.

- Chase écoute… »

Il sortit brusquement de la voiture et commença à se diriger vers l'appartement. Forman accourut vers lui et l'arrêta du bras.

« Fais pas ça Chase… »

Au même instant, la lumière de l'appartement de Cameron s'alluma : ils levèrent tous deux la tête.

« Un verre de vin ? Demanda Cameron.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il d'un sourire. »

Elle s'affaira dans la cuisine et après quelques secondes, lui tendit un verre puis se servit à son tour. Après un regard lourd de sens, il posa son verre sur la table, s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui retira son verre de vin des mains. Elle ria.

A l'exterieur, les deux hommes aperçurent nettement la scène : House venait de s'approcher de l'immunologiste, puis en se penchant, l'avait embrassée doucement.

« Attend, dit-elle en séparant ses lèvres. »

Elle se dirigea vers la fenètre alors que lui s'approchait d'elle, l'enserrant par derrière et l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle échappa un sourire puis ferma les stores.

Elle ne se doutait pas que quelques mètres plus bas, Chase avait assisté à la scène et qu'il se trouvait là, les yeux fixes, sur une fenètre éteinte. Il baissa la tête, ferma les yeux : la douleur qui lui compressait la poitrine était insoutenable. La trahison, la honte et tout simplement la perte de l'être aimé semblait tous à la fois lui comprimer le cœur, un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Il déglutit en silence en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux avant de se retourner vers sa voiture. Forman le suivit, gêné :

« Chase écoute…

- Est-ce tu peux me laisser s'il te plait ?

- Je… oui, d'accord. »

Après avoir appelé un taxi, il s'éclipsa aussi vite.

Chase resta des heures dans sa voiture en jetant des coups d'œil tristes à la fenètre qui restait désespérément sombre. Il était tiraillé entre rage et tristesse, parfois mêmes les deux à la fois ; il se répétait en silence, les dents serrées qu'il aurait dû s'en douter depuis longtemps, qu'il avait été trop con, qu'il n'était qu'un con… et que c'était une garce, une véritable garce, que rien, rien ne pouvait justifier ses actes, qu'il avait cru qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il avait cru qu'elle lui disait la vérité quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec lui… Elle l'avait trahit, elle s'était joué de lui comme on se joue d'un pantin, mais il n'était pas un pantin, il était un homme amoureux et cela elle ne pouvait l'ignorer car il lui avait répéter sur tous les tons : tant et tant de fois.

Il sortit de sa voiture après des heures interminables, et monta à l'appartement de Cameron sans savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Arrivé devant sa porte, il frappa, fébrile.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Cameron se trouvait allongée sur le ventre sur son lit en souriant radieusement à House, assis près d'elle, son coude soutenant sa tête.

« Hum, je veux pas y aller, dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

- Ca doit être la pizza.

- Oh oui, j'avais oublié tiens. Je suis affamée !

- Tu m'étonnes, dit-il en riant, vu comment tu es demandeuse…

- Hey, arrête un peu, t'es bien content non ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui et en embrassant son torse.

- Non, maintenant je suis affamé, tu trouves ça malin toi ? Dit-il en se levant. »

Elle lui jeta un coussin en riant alors qu'il remettait à la hâte son jean et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit, surpris, Chase, l'air hagard. Ils restèrent de longues secondes à se dévisager, Chase les mains crispés dans son pantalon, House affichant un rictus gêné : sans savoir comment, il savait qu'il avait compris depuis longtemps. Il se retourna vers l'appartement et s'écria :

« Cameron ! Je pense que tu devrais venir. »

La jeune fille se leva, enfila le tee shirt de House et fit irruption dans le couloir en riant :

« Quoi ? La pizza te plait pas et tu veux que… »

Elle se stoppa net quand elle vit le jeune homme blond de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Chase ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ajouta-t-elle son regard allant successivement du jeune homme à son patron. »

Ce dernier se retira doucement, laissant les deux jeunes gens face à face. Cameron s'approcha de lui, se collant à la porte. Son cœur battait à tout rompre quand elle vit que ses yeux étaient inlassablement fixés vers le sol. Il savait.

« Chase écoute…

- Non, je t'écouterais pas, pas cette fois. Je suis fatigué de tes mensonges : qu'est-ce que tu vas m'inventer cette fois ? Qu'il est ici parce que tu as eu un malaise dans la rue et que, tu as son tee shirt parce que tu as renversé un verre de vin ? Ou alors tu vas m'inventer un scénario encore plus improbable mais… je ne suis pas dupe. Je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai décidé de croire en toi… je, je te faisais confiance, c'est tout. Mais ce soir, je t'ai vu, par ta fenètre avec lui et… j'aurais pas dû être si naïf, être si idiot. Parce que… ça fait mal à un point… inamaginable. Je t'aimais moi, je t'aimais Alisson. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? »

Quand elle releva la tête, elle afficha un visage en larmes qui le laissa de marbre :

« Je ne sais pas… je pensais que…

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- …

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes Allie ?

- Je peux t'expliquer Chase…

- D'accord, dit-il en se retournant pour partir.

- Chase attend ! »

Elle jeta un regard affolé vers son patron :

« Vas y, dit-il simplement. »

Elle s'élança dans le couloir, descendit l'escalier et l'aperçut dehors, près de sa voiture :

« Chase, j'avais besoin de toi… je sais que c'était égoiste, et je comptais te le dire, mais il ne m'offre rien et toi si, je sais que je devrais te choisir, je devrais mille fois le faire mais je… je l'aime, je n'y peux rien ! S'écria-t-elle à plein poumons, Robert ! »

La voiture démarra et partit à grande vitesse. La jeune fille, seule, resta immobile au milieu de la rue sombre, froide, silencieuse avec pour seul vêtement, un tee shirt trop long, avec pour seule expression, des yeux rougis par des larmes, miroitantes à la lumière du soir.

***

Après un moment d'absence, elle remonta à son appartement : ses jambes semblaient lui peser des tonnes. Elle marcha jusqu'à sa porte, les yeux rougis et les mollets glacés : elle avait laissé filé sa chance… de se protéger, de se préserver. Elle avait laissé s'échapper l'idée d'une vie heureuse, simple, tendre. Elle se trouvait à présent face à ses plus grandes peurs, nue, exposée… désarmée. Quand elle entra dans son appartement, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver House habillé de son manteau et s'apprétant à saisir sa canne.

Elle s'appuya contre la porte, interloquée, à bout de souffle :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je pars, dit-il sans la regarder.

- Tu… tu pars ? Répéta-t-elle d'une voix trembante.

- Oui. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée à la hâte mais la jeune fille n'était pas prête à se laisser si facilement faire : elle se colla à cette dernière, une main sur la poignée. Il soupira en la voyant faire.

« Tu ne pars pas, tu ne me laisses pas comme ça.

- Laisse moi passer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est l'arrivée de Chase qui t'a refroidi ? Et bien figure toi que ça n'a pas été facile pour moi non plus, je dirais même que j'ai dû l'affronter seule. Alors tu n'as pas le droit de partir, il n'y a rien qui le justifie. Tu ne me laisses pas comme ça.

- Arrête un peu tes tirades dramatiques tu veux bien ?

- Mes… mes quoi ? Dit-elle en riant d'un rire forcé.

- Cameron, je vais pas te le répéter.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me taper ? Et bien vas y, frape moi, je le mérite bien non ? S'écria-t-elle en saisissant son bras, regarde ce que je lui ai fait, regarde comment je l'ai fait souffrir, alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé !

- Calme toi, murmura-t-il doucement. »

Elle sanglotait maintenant et enchainait les mots dans un flot de paroles désordonnés, d'une voix rauque et cassée.

« Mais tout ça, c'est de ta faute, c'est à cause de toi que je suis comme ça…

- Tais toi, dit-il sans la regarder.

- J'ai fait ça pour toi parce que tu ne voulais pas…

- Tais toi ! »

Il ouvrit la porte en la poussant négligemment et arpenta le couloir vers la sortie :

« Ca te fait peur c'est ça ? Hurla-t-elle en courant après lui, t'as accepté ce marché, c'est même toi qui l'a concocté ce magnifique petit plan et comme ça, tu croyais être à l'abris. On est jamais à l'abris de ça, on souffre toujours, un jour ou l'autre ! Gregory, reviens ! »

La porte claqua bruyamment.

« Reste, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix masquée par les larmes. »

Elle rentra dans son appartement et donna un coup de pied rageur dans sa lampe. Elle retira le tee shirt de House brusquement avant de s'effondrer sur son lit et de disparaitre sous la couette tremblante de rage et de fatigue.

A quelques kilomètres, House roulait trop vite sur sa moto : il cherchait desespéremment à oublier ce visage ravagé par les larmes et sa voix déformé par la rage. Il se garra là où il put et sonna à la porte d'un appartement. Wilson ouvrit la porte, en se frottant les yeux, visiblement réveillé d'un profond sommeil :

« House, ça va ?

- Je peux entrer ?

- Cameron ?

- Cameron. »

La porte se ferma derrière les deux hommes.

Il était 3h du matin et quelque chose venait d'éclater, indéniablement.


	15. Chapter 15

« On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes là ? »

House se retourna vivement en entendant la voix de la directrice, un dossier à la main, au milieu de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il aurait tant aimé s'enfuir mais sa jambe ne lui permettait pas ; il aurait tant aimé ne pas donner d'explications, il aurait tant voulu que Cuddy le laisse tranquille, pour une fois.

Mais bien sûr, elle ne le fit pas.

« Vous… vous faîtes des consultations ? Dit-elle le souffle coupe, les yeux ronds.

- Oui ! S'écria-t-il en se retournant sans donner plus d'explications.

- Revenez ici House ! Vous avez un cas, vos collègues vous attendent en salle de diagnostic. Enfin, il manque juste Chase. »

A l'évocation de son jeune urgentiste, House ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement. Cela n'échappa pas à Cuddy :

« Vous ne lui avez pas, encore, envoyé votre poing dans la figure, j'espère ? Dit-elle suspicieuse, les bras croisés.

- Heu non, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque parfois, mais non.

- Bien, reposez ce dossier, on vous attend en haut.

- J'ai un patient à voir là, dit-il en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard.

- Mais c'est le monde à l'envers !!! Maintenant c'est moi qui vous force à diagnostiquer et vous qui voulez faire des consultations ? Il y a une raison à ce soudain revirement ? »

Il était las, vraiment las de devoir se justifier, toujours, tout le temps. Il aurait aimé lui dire que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la discipline mais que cela concernait Cameron ; qu'il avait fuit comme un lâche hier soir et l'avait abandonnée au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui, tout ça parce qu'il avait peur, cette putain de peur qui lui écrasait l'estomac. Et qu'il était malade rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer le regard qu'elle allait poser sur lui. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait rien lui dire et ne le désirait pas tant que ça finalement.

Il soupira bruyamment en essayant de se justifier :

« C'est juste…

- Vraiment, un jour, il faudra qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe ici ! Allez montez, je vous accompagne. »

D'un pas trainant, il suivit la directrice à l'étage du dessus. Une fois arrivés, ils pénétrèrent en salle de diagnostic : Forman et Cameron étaient déjà là. Cette dernière leva la tête et lança un regard meurtrier à son patron, les dents serrées.

« Voila, je vous ramène le Dr House, visiblement égaré au bureau des consultations, dit-elle en levant les yeux. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Cameron l'interpella en se redressant d'un bond de sa chaise :

« Dr Cuddy ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible de consulter aujourd'hui ?

- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? S'écria-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel, c'est quoi cette nouvelle folie de vouloir passer son temps en consultation ? Il y a quelque chose qu'on me cache, je ne sais pas, une star célèbre avec un rhume peut être ?

- Non rien de tout ça c'est juste…

- Ecouter Cameron, Chase n'est pas là. Vous devez aider sur ce cas. Il n'y a pas de négociations possible.

- Je ne m'occuperais pas de ce cas, déclara-t-elle fermement. »

Trois regards surpris se posèrent sur elle, ajouté à celui de Wilson qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Il échangea un regard avec House qui semblait clairement dire : « Aide moi, je suis dans un sacré pétrin. »

« Vous… quoi ? Demanda Cuddy interloquée.

- Si je puis me permettre, je peux aider, intervint Wilson, le patient semble présenter des symptômes qui colleraient avec un cancer de l'œsophage et…

- Je me joins au Dr Wilson, interrompit Forman à la hâte, on va se débrouiller.

- Mais là n'est pas la question ! Explosa Cuddy, Dr Cameron vous participez à ce cas, un point c'est tout ! »

House qui n'avait pas encore participé à cet échange sous haute tension prit enfin la parole :

« Il faut que je parle au Dr Cameron.

- Non, je n'ai rien à vous dire, dit-elle en secouant la tête nerveusement.

- Je crois que si, dit-il dans un souffle, son regard planté dans le sien.

- Non, répondit-elle en soutenant son regard, fichez moi la paix. »

Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, saisit son sac et sortit de la pièce. Cuddy resta bouche bée, Wilson et Forman eux regardèrent la scène, tendus. Après avoir passé une main nerveuse sur son visage, House s'élança à sa poursuite d'un pas claudiquant.

« Je vais voir le patient, déclara Forman rapidement avant de s'éclipser à son tour. »

« Une explication ? S'exclama Cuddy rouge de rage à l'intention de Wilson. »

Celui ci soupira se disant que décidemment, il en faisait beaucoup pour House, beaucoup trop.

Dans le couloir, House avait réussit à rattraper Cameron et l'avait saisit par le bras brusquement, la forçant à se retourner.

« Lâchez moi, siffla-t-elle.

- Tu me vouvoies maintenant ? Dit-il dans un murmure.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais plus très bien, je ne te supporte plus en tant qu'homme et je ne t'ai jamais supporté en tant que médecin, alors je crois en définitive qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de t'appeler tout court.

- Viens, dit-il en la forçant à entrer dans un débarras alors qu'elle tentait de se débattre franchement mais avec grande discrétion. Il la remercia en pensée de ne pas faire d'esclandre en public. »

Une fois dans la remise, elle fouilla dans son sac et en extirpa un tee shirt qu'elle lui lança rageusement à la figure :

« Tiens, t'avais oublié ça hier soir, tu te souviens après que tu sois parti comme un type incapable d'assumer le moindre de ses actes, hum ? »

Il s'approcha, tenta de lui saisir les bras mais elle s'écarta brusquement et chercha à sortir de la pièce. Il l'attrapa à la taille et la força à se retourner vers lui.

« Laisse moi tranquille, laisse moi…

- Calme-toi, murmura-t-il doucement.

- Je ne veux plus te voir, je te déteste… lâche moi !

- Je te lâcherais si tu te calmes ! S'écria-t-il en la bloquant, fixant ses deux poignets au mur. »

Ils se regardèrent, essoufflés, rageurs, leurs yeux à quelques centimètres. Immobiles. Leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre. Leurs poitrines se soulevant dans un souffle erratique. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, silencieux, avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête et dise d'une voix chevrotante :

« Je te déteste ».

Sa voix mal assurée se brisa dans un sanglot : il ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué de la faire souffrir, fatigué de souffrir. Ses mains glissèrent doucement, lâchant les poignets de la jeune fille. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et réfugia sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle resta là, surprise de ce geste, les bras contre le mur avant d'entourer sa tête fébrilement en fermant les yeux.

« Je me déteste aussi, entendit-elle contre son épaule dans un chuchotement. »

Cette révélation compressa le cœur de la jeune femme de manière indescriptible. Il quitta son épaule, approcha son visage et planta son regard sans le sien, toujours maculé de larmes. Il répéta, en saisissant son visage et caressant ses joues :

« Je me déteste. »

Sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il répondit à son baiser noyé lui aussi dans une incompréhension totale. Une multitude de sentiments se bousculait dans sa tête à elle, dans sa tête à lui. Une force invisible prit possession de leurs êtres, s'imposa contre cet emmêlement de sentiments qui pesaient si lourd sur leurs cœurs. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour, là, dans ce cagibi, sans pouvoir le comprendre ni l'expliquer, comme pour les délivrer. Peut être avait-il envie, besoin de la sentir contre lui, savoir que malgré toute cette souffrance, elle était bien là.

Il saisit son visage brusquement et l'embrassa profondément, langoureusement. Surprise, elle gémit de plaisir en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur ce qui leur fit échapper un râle de plaisir simultané et commença à déboutonner son jean. Brulante de désir, elle s'exécuta elle aussi à la hâte avant de sentir ses mains qui saisirent ses cuisses. Comme un appel silencieux, elle les ouvra et se rehaussa un peu plus contre le mur afin d'être plus à l'aise et s'accrocha à lui, ayant le besoin, intime et féroce, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Ils firent l'amour rapidement mais intensément sans se quitter du regard une seule fois. Ils sortirent de la remise encore plus troublés qu'avant d'y entrer. Chamboulés par cet étreinte indescriptible : en dehors de toutes convenances, de toute raison, en dehors du temps. Ils se séparèrent sans un mot, sans un regard. Egarés dans cet immense bâtiment, égarés quelque part, parmi leurs sentiments.

***

De l'autre côté, Cuddy et Wilson avait assisté à cette étrange scène : Cuddy était totalement déboussolée, alors que Wilson se demandait intérieurement comment House allait réussir à régler son problème avec Cameron. S'il y arrivait.

« J'en ai assez, déclara la directrice en s'asseyant sur une chaise, j'en ai assez de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe ici, j'en ai assez qu'on me cache ce qu'il se passe ici car je sais qu'on me cache quelque chose. Alors ? »

Le discours n'avait aucune équivoque : elle voulait savoir et elle ne lâcherait rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'elle souhaite ; une réponse. Bien sûr, c'est à Wilson que revenait cette douloureuse tâche, alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien à avoir avec « ce qui se passe ici » comme l'avait si bien dit la directrice. Il ne pouvait rien dire : c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité à Cuddy alors que son ami lui avait formellement interdis de le faire. Il savait au plus profond de lui que cette histoire ne représentait pas rien pour House : ce n'était pas comme souvent un jeu stupide pour embêter la directrice, c'était bien plus. Non, définitivement il ne pouvait rien dire même s'il était de ceux qui militait en faveur de la vérité, il était encore plus de ceux qui adulait la loyauté.

« Je ne sais pas.

- Si vous savez.

- Non !

- Si, bien sûr que si, je suis certaine que ça concerne House vu avec quel comportement étrange il agit en ce moment et comme House vous dit tout, j'en déduis que vous savez.

- …

- Vous savez mais vous ne pouvez pas me le dire c'est ça ? Ou vous ne voulez pas ?

- Je ne peux pas.

- Est-ce grave au moins ?

- Oui enfin non, en tout cas ça ne concerne pas l'hôpital… directement.

- Ca m'en a tout l'air pourtant. »

A cet instant, Cuddy et Wilson aperçurent la porte du cagibi s'ouvrir laissant apparaître House et Cameron.

« Ca concerne Cameron ? Est-ce que…

- Ecoutez, elle a des problèmes, la coupa-t-il croyant qu'elle avait deviné, elle a des problèmes et House s'en est malencontreusement un peu trop… mêlé. Voila.

- Hum et…

- C'est bon je m'arrête là, je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, cette affaire ne me concerne même pas donc si vous avez des questions, c'est à House qu'il faut les poser bien que je doute qu'il vous réponde. »

L'oncologue passa la porte et la directrice resta assise, songeuse.

***

Le reste de la journée se passa sans que personne n'évoque l'incident du matin. Cameron n'avait pas réussit à avoir les consultations, elle fut donc forcée de travailler sur le cas : chaque fois que son regard se posait malencontreusement sur House, elle était submergée d'un sentiment indéfinissable fait à la fois de tendresse et de colère. Chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, elle voyait l'homme qui lui avait fait l'amour dans un cagibi il y a quelques heures, l'homme qui s'était abandonné totalement contre elle devenant faible et si fort à la fois.

Quand il la regardait, il la voyait plus fragile encore : plus que jamais, il ne savait pas comment l'appréhender, comment la rassurer. Et ces images qui ne quittaient sa tête… elle, lui, dans cette remise à s'étreindre comme si c'était la dernière fois. Était ce lui qui avait initié cela ? Il lui semblait que non, que leurs corps s'étaient cherchés jusqu'à ce que leurs esprits les laissent se trouver, se toucher… enfin. Il lui avait fait l'amour comme une réponse à ses larmes. S'offrir à elle, c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé car il manquait de ces mots si justes, ceux qui disent _« ne pleure pas, je suis là, touche moi, sens moi, je suis là… je voudrais tellement ne pas t'abandonner, mais je ne peux rien te promettre… je t'ai abandonné tellement fois et je le ferais encore je crois, tout que je peux te dire, tout ce que je peux t'offrir c'est là, c'est ici, c'est un moment dans cette remise… rien d'autre. Je ne peux rien te promettre.»_

***

A 19h, Cameron s'était enfermée dans les vestiaires avec son téléphone portable : elle s'était assise sur un banc et regarda machinalement ses jambes qui tremblaient abusivement. Elle saisit son portable, souffla un grand coup et composa un numéro.

« Oui ? Répondit-une voix à l'autre bout du combiné.

- Robert, c'est moi… c'est Allison.

- Je ne veux pas te parler, pas maintenant, dit-il après un silence.

- …

- Pourquoi tu appelles ? Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais te pardonner comme ça ?

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Tu m'as fait mal Allison.

- Je sais.

- Non tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir été trompé comme ça… Tu m'as utilisé, tu m'as menti. J'aurais du me douter je… je savais que tu l'avais aimé, je savais que tu l'aimais mais je croyais que ça en resterait là puisque lui… Mais ce n'est plus le cas.

- Il ne m'aime pas Chase, c'est pour ça que…

- Tu m'as utilisé, pour ne pas souffrir, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, il faut que tu choisisses… Enfin, tu aurais dû choisir. Maintenant j'ai choisi pour toi alors, fais ce que tu veux avec House, continue, arrête, je m'en fou. Tout ce qui te concerneras dorénavant ne m'intéresse plus… et si tu souffres, je ne serais pas là pour toi, pas après ce que tu m'as fait… J'espère que c'est clair. A demain Allison. »

Elle éteignit son téléphone d'une main tremblante et sans plus y réfléchir monta à l'étage : elle devait affronter sa seconde peur, sa plus grande.

***

« Ca t'arrive de travailler à l'hôpital ? »

Le néphrologue détourna la tête de son soap préféré, une sucette à la bouche.

La jeune fille était accoudée à l'embrasure de la porte affichant un sourire triste.

« Personne ne veut me croire quand je dis que j'ai appris la médecine avec ce soap, pourtant c'est la vérité ! »

La jeune femme ne réagit pas à sa blague. Ses yeux étaient inlassablement fixés sur un point invisible : elle était ailleurs.

« Ca va ? Dit-il en éteignant la télé.

- J'ai parlé à Chase, tout à l'heure, au téléphone.

- Ah. Et ?…

- Et bien, voila c'est fait. Il me déteste, il n'est pas prêt à me pardonner mais au moins… il le sait. »

House afficha un rictus gêné, les yeux fixés au sol. Après un silence, interminable elle se risqua, après s'être éclaircit la gorge :

« Ce qui s'est passé dans la remise, je ne crois pas…

- Non.

- Un moment d'égarement.

- C'est ça, un moment d'égarement.

- Bien je… il faut que j'y aille. Au revoir. »

Elle aurait tout donné pour se retourner, se précipiter sur lui et lui faire amour aussi fabuleusement que ce matin, mais elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de courageux. Elle passa la porte en boutonnant son manteau sous le regard de House qui suçait sa sucette d'un air songeur.


	16. Chapter 16

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Pourquoi vous me l'avez prise alors que vous l'avez fait souffrir tant d'années, pourquoi vous avez décidé subitement de ma la prendre ? Elle était à moi !

- Elle n'est pas plus à moi qu'à vous Chase. »

Trop tard. Le poing du jeune homme avait atterrit en plein visage de House sous le regard médusé du personnel hospitalier. Il était cinq heure de l'après midi.

Sortant de la cafétéria, Cameron et Forman ne s'attendaient pas à voir un jour leur patron par terre frappé par un « des leurs ». Cela relevait de la science fiction. Pourtant, la scène était bien en train de se dérouler. Reprenant leurs esprits, Forman se précipita vers Chase avant que celui ci ne se jette de nouveau sur leur patron à terre. Cameron s'agenouilla et suréleva la tête de House en la posant sur ses genoux. Son nez saignait abondamment et son œil avait méchamment morflé : visiblement, il ne se fichait pas tant que ça de la suite que Cameron pouvait donner à son histoire avec House.

« Tu es complètement malade ! S'écria Cameron à l'intention de Chase.

- Et toi tu n'es que… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase - visiblement insultante, car Forman l'avait emmené plus loin essayant tant bien que mal de le calmer.

« Ca va aller… dit-elle doucement à House, en lui appliquant un mouchoir sur le nez.

- Je sais que ça va aller, dit-il en saisissant sa canne pour se relever, après tout je l'ai mérité, je l'ai frappé une fois, il me frappe, maintenant on est quitte. Sauf que j'aurais cru que s'il me frappait un jour ce serait parce que j'avais blessé son égo… pas par jalousie, ou parce qu'il croit que vous m'appartenez. »

Un dernier regard et il partit de sa démarche habituel sans donner une seule explication à ses spectateurs improvisés, laissant Cameron un sourire au coin des lèvres.

***

Après cet incident, l'ambiance au bureau des diagnostics n'était pas au beau fixe. Chase avait voulu quitter le département mais Cuddy avait été catégorique : malgré qu'elle était affligée par le geste du jeune homme qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer - à son grand désespoir, elle voulait conserver son équipe qui « fonctionnait bien professionnellement ». Selon la directrice, les rancœurs personnelles devaient être mises de côtés : s'ils n'y parvenaient pas, des sentences tomberaient. Aucun des médecins ne la prenaient au sérieux si bien que l'ambiance demeura exécrable de longues semaines.

Chase ne daignait adresser la parole qu'à Forman.

House était loin, loin des choses, loin de ces querelles… trop préoccupé à se demander où sa relation avec Cameron le mènerait.

Elle, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de lui et paradoxalement, sentait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi près de l'abandonner. Comme lorsque l'on refuse quelque chose qui semble être trop pour nous, par peur de ne pas l'assumer, de ne pas être à la hauteur.

***

Le soir suivant, ils sortirent de l'hôpital assez tard et marchèrent côte à côte jusqu'à l'appartement de House. Ils discutèrent du cas qu'ils traitaient depuis le matin, un petit garçon de 6 ans. Comme à son habitude House était présomptueux, certain de posséder la science infuse : Cameron, plus calme, était plus apte à concéder ses erreurs.

« Aucun signe extérieur ! C'est pas possible, ses parents doivent l'empoisonner à l'arsenic ! En même temps, vu la tête qu'il a, je les comprends… »

Cameron leva les yeux au ciel en échappant un rire amusée.

« C'est vrai ça, on dit toujours aux parents à quel point leurs gosses seront magnifique, par contre, on ne leur dit pas ce qu'il faut faire dans… »

House se stoppa net. Cameron le regarda, surprise de le voir s'arrêter au beau milieu d'une magnifique joute verbale - c'était si rare !, et tenta de regarder ce qu'il observait à l'autre bout de la rue.

« Le cas contraire. Merde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-elle inquiète. »

Elle ne put malheureusement pas obtenir de réponse car un homme s'approcha d'eux, un sourire ravie aux lèvres, en s'écriant :

« Greg ! Ca fait si longtemps mon pote ! Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Ah oui, ça fait longtemps c'est sûr… »

Il regarda alors Cameron, un peu surpris puis se tourna vers House. Après un temps de réflexion qui leur parurent une éternité, House prit là parole :

« Heu, Anton Travis, on a travaillé ensemble à Mercy il y a quelques années, et… Allison Cameron, dit-il en la désignant dans un soupir, elle est… ma… »

« Ma collègue, à Princeton. Elle travaille avec moi aux services des diagnostics. On vient juste de sortir de l'hôpital, ajouta-t-il nerveux.

- Ravi de vous avoir rencontrée Allison Cameron, vous êtes tout à fait charmante, Greg a de la chance de travailler avec vous ! »

La jeune fille ria jaune : House resta de marbre.

« Bon, je dois filer, tu sais ce que c'est hein… A plus ! »

House resta immobile à le regarder s'éloigner alors que la jeune femme avait les yeux fixés au sol, en essayant tant bien que mal de se ressaisir. _Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ?_

« Espèce de guignol, siffla-t-il une fois qu'il fut hors de sa vue. »

Ils reprirent leur marche à travers les bourrasques glacées de l'hiver.

« Il m'a volé mes patients, il m'a balancé chaque fois qu'il l'a pu à la direction cet enfoiré… Et après il ose venir me parler comme si on était des grands potes !

- Il avait l'air plutôt sympathique, dit-elle timidement.

- En surface oui, bien sûr, histoire que les jeunes femmes dans ton genre tombent sous son charme !

- Il me semble que je marche à côté d'un vieux grincheux là non ? Pas d'un médecin-play boy !

- Mais je suis un play boy ! Dit-il en souriant, la canne en plus. Il est de ceux qui m'on fait détester le genre humain, tu sais. »

Elle le regarda d'un sourire triste : regard qu'il lui rendit de manière furtive. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement de House et se débarrassèrent aussi vite de leurs manteaux. House se servit un verre pendant que Cameron se rendit dans la chambre de House. Elle regarda à travers les stores de la fenêtre et resta immobile à observer la rue déserte baignée dans la pénombre. _Tu n'es rien pour lui, enfin, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps… _Elle soupira.

« Bon boulot aujourd'hui. »

Il était derrière elle et avait entouré son ventre doucement en joignant ses mains au siennes.

« Merci, répondit-elle dans un souffle. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda-t-il après l'avoir sentie frissonner dans ses bras.

- J'ai froid.

- Hum. Oui, c'est un cas très sérieux ça… Mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, autant utiliser la méthode la plus simple et la moins risquée. »

Elle se retourna en souriant et passa ses deux bras autour de son cou.

« Alors je vous fais confiance docteur.

- Vous pouvez. »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Petit à petit la douceur se changea en passion, leurs pulls se rejoignant au sol après s'être trouvés l'un contre l'autre.

« Si vous me déshabiller docteur, je vais avoir encore plus froid…

- Je vais vous réchauffer, ça fait partit du traitement, ne vous inquiéter pas. »

Quelques pas en arrière à l'unisson, et le lit les accueillait. Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit avant de lui faire l'amour de longues heures.

Face à face, dans l'obscurité, ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent sans un mot. Profitèrent l'un de l'autre dans la pénombre rassurante. Alors qu'il embrassait son cou et qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux, couvrant sa tête de baisers elle lui murmura :

« Je suis ta collègue. »

Il saisit sa nuque, l'attira à lui l'obligeant à basculer sur lui.

« Alors là, franchement, tu m'apprends quelque chose !

- Non, je veux dire… attend. »

Elle se sépara comme elle put de ses baisers effrénés. Ses deux bras de part et d'autre de la tête de House la maintenaient en équilibre au dessus de lui. Ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade le long de ses épaules frôlant le torse de l'homme. S'en était presque insoutenable pour lui. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de la sentir contre lui immédiatement. Mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle avait besoin de parler et qu'il devait par conséquent mettre ses hormones mâles en veilleuse.

« Je suis ta collègue, à Princeton. Je travaille au bureau des diagnostics, avec toi.

- Allison, où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Demanda-t-il dans un soupir. »

Elle soupira à son tour, en basculant sur le côté. Allongée sur le dos, elle remonta le drap au niveau de ses épaules et scruta le plafond les yeux vides.

« C'est-ce que tu as dit, à Travis.

- Oui et alors ? Demanda-t-il allongé sur un coude.

- Je suis ça… je suis juste ça.

- D'accord, je viens de comprendre, dit-il en s'allongeant sur le dos à son tour.

- Je… je me suis demandé si… enfin si j'étais ta collègue ou…

- Tu es ma collègue.

- Est-ce que je suis… plus que ta collègue ?

- Allison…

- C'est con, je sais, mais… j'ai espéré bêtement que tu lui dises « Je te présente Allison Cameron c'est ma collègue et c'est ma… »

- Justement, dis moi tu es quoi ?

- C'est peut être à toi de me le dire ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu es pour moi, si seulement je le savais… »

Un silence pesant se fit avant qu'il n'enchaine :

« Tu es… la jeune fille que j'ai engagé parce que je la trouvais jolie. Tu es la fille qui a toujours été honnête avec moi. La fille qui sait me dire quand je me trompe et qui sait me soutenir quand j'ai raison. Tu es celle que j'écoute… tu es… celle qui a réussit à me comprendre, un peu. Tu es celle avec qui je couche tu es… celle avec qui je suis en ce moment. Mais tu n'es pas…

- Je ne suis pas ta femme, je ne suis pas ta copine, je ne suis pas celle à qui tu prendras la main dans la rue, je ne suis pas celle dont Travis dira « hey, Greg House se tape une jolie nana ! » Je ne suis pas cette nana là. Dis moi, je ne suis pas cette fille là ?

- Non, tu n'es pas cette fille là, dit-il après un long silence.

- Bien, dit-elle en se levant, enfilant ses sous vêtements et son jean.

- Ecoute, aucune fille n'a été cette fille là ou si peu… Je ne sais pas si tu l'es, il me faut du temps… je, je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu me quittes, définitivement ?

- Je ne te quitte pas, nous ne sommes pas ensemble, dit-elle un sourire en coin en remettant son soutien gorge, je veux continuer à te voir, j'ai besoin de nos nuits moi j'ai besoin… de toi.

- Moi aussi. »

Elle enfila son pull et se tourna vers lui :

« Tu ne me retiens pas ?

- Je te retiens toujours Allie. »

Elle frissonna à l'entente de ce diminutif qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu dans sa bouche.

« Tu ne me retiens jamais quand il le faut.

- …

- Je crois que je devrais y aller.

- Je crois aussi.

- Au revoir Greg.

- Au revoir Allison. »

Elle s'approcha du lit, se pencha et l'embrassa doucement en caressant ses joues.

« Je… j'y vais.

- Vas y.

- OK. »

Elle resta un temps, à le regarder, à l'embrasser par petites touches, à caresser ses cheveux.

« J'y vais, dit-elle en riant.

- Reste, murmura-t-il en souriant.

- Non, j'y vais.

- OK.

- Je… »

Brusquement, elle se sépara de lui et partit, l'esprit en ébullition. Lui retomba sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond. Il n'avait qu'un mot en tête : _wouah_.


	17. Chapter 17

Il fallut quelques semaines à Chase pour accepter ou tout du moins tolérer l'étrange relation qui unissait son patron à la jeune immunologiste. Il n'était pas encore prêt à la pardonner, à les pardonner mais il essayait de comprendre. Même s'il lui arrivait de ressentir la solitude qui pesait sur son âme quand il était seul chez lui, il s'efforçait de se dire qu'on ne pouvait définitivement pas lutter contre celui qu'on aime. Il avait aimé Cameron et il l'aimait sûrement encore ; il savait alors à quel point c'était difficile d'aimer, sans être sûr d'être aimer en retour. Il savait ce qu'Allison pouvait ressentir. Si certaines fois il espérait que leur histoire fonctionne, d'autres jours il souhaitait que House cesse définitivement de la voir, ou mieux encore que Cameron le fasse tant souffrir qu'il en oublierait ses sarcasmes et son assurance. Mais bien sûr à cela, il n'y croyait pas trop. Il fallait tourner la page.

Chase venait d'achever sa dernière analyse sur les aliments.

Forman lui était l'observateur attentif de cette pièce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Le mari blessé, la jeune femme imprudente, l'amant majestueux, tout y était, il ne manquait rien. Mais l'histoire était plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraissait : la jeune fille n'était pas naïve, elle était amoureuse… mais pas de l'homme avec qui elle vivait. Attirée par autre chose. Charmée par l'assurance, le génie d'un homme qui se révélait être un nœud de souffrance. Elle voulait panser ses blessures. Et lui avait besoin de douceur, de cette douceur qu'il rejetait tant avant de l'avoir accepté, contraint d'admettre que c'était ce dont il avait réellement besoin, de douceur. Il n'avait jamais trouvé que la jeune fille et l'amant majestueux était fait pour aller ensemble et ce n'était pas que dû à l'âge : ils étaient si différents. Mais parfois, on tombe sur une personne et l'on découvre que l'on a besoin de sa différence. Et cela fait du bien.

Forman achevait de faire la prise de sang au patient.

L'oncologue admettait honnêtement qu'il était difficile de juger une relation lorsque l'on a qu'un point de vue. Mais avec le seul avis de son meilleur ami, il pouvait au moins affirmer que relation il y avait et cela était assez rare pour être souligner. House était un solitaire. House était un homme en perpétuel questionnement, en proie continuelle aux doutes, à la douleur physique et morale. Il avait peur d'aimer et d'être aimer. Il avait peur d'être engager, d'être scellé à quelque chose. Il préférait être un homme libre, en dehors des convenances mais il ignorait que c'était cette liberté qui le tuait. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui liait exactement House et Cameron : le néphrologue avait bien tenté de lui expliquer mais lui-même semblait être dans un tumultueux brouillard. Ce dont Wilson était sûr, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'elle, d'une manière où d'une autre et qu'elle était prête à tout lui donner. Quelque chose était possible, cela était indéniable.

Wilson entra dans le bureau de House.

Celui ci, les jambes croisées sur son bureau lisait tranquillement une revue médicale.

« House, quel sérieux ! Une revue médicale, wouah !

- C'est une revue porno, chuchota-t-il une main devant la bouche, mais chuuuuut ne le dis pas à Cuddy !

- Et à Cameron, entonna-t-il un sourire en coin, en s'asseyant devant son ami.

- Non, Cameron elle aime bien quand je suis… direct en condition !

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as besoin de te mettre en condition ? A mon avis elle s'en charge très bien toute seule non ?

- Hum, ça va, ouais, elle a des ressources, dit-il d'un sourire en coin en mettant une pile de dossier à la poubelle.

- Alors, comment ça se passe avec elle ?

- C'est… je ne sais pas…

- C'est bien ?

- Oui c'est bien.

- Bon alors, où est le problème ?

- Est-ce que je dois continuer ?

- Pourquoi tu te poses la question, si c'est bien c'est bien ! Ne cherche pas plus loin…

- Si c'était si simple… »

On frappa doucement à la porte et une jolie petite frimousse brune passa sa tête dans le bureau :

« Hum, excusez moi, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là… Je vais dans le bureau, à côté. Il faut que je vous… te… te parle à propos du patient.

- Ok, tu pourras venir une fois que je l'aurais expédié !

- D'accord, dit-elle en riant.

- Hey, je t'en pris merci je suis là hein ! Ecoute, reprit-il une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte, tu sais je pense…

- Wilson, l'interrompit-il en se levant et en saisissant sa canne, tu sais à quel point j'adore tes leçons de morale mais là ça ne peut pas attendre.

- Comment ça, ça ne peut pas attendre ? Tu fais toujours attendre tes patients, ne te fou pas de moi !

- Je ne parle pas du patient là.

- Je ne comprends pas, tu peux m'éclairer ?

- Je parle de moi, dit-il d'un sourire entendu.

- Tu… Nooooooon ! S'exclama-t-il les yeux ronds, tu ne vas quand même pas…

- Ca fait une semaine qu'elle me nargue…

- Ok d'accord mais quand même, dans ce bureau ?

- Tire-toi si tu ne veux pas assister à ça ! »

Wilson se leva en riant et se dirigeant vers la porte, se retourna vers son ami dans un sourire, le doigt pointé vers lui :

« Toi, vraiment… »

Wilson s'éclipsa, et Cameron prit place à son tour dans le bureau. House s'approcha des portes en verre donnant sur l'extérieur et tira les stores : il fit de même pour les fenêtres. Cameron le regarda perplexe, un dossier à la main :

« On a rien trouvé dans les aliments, rien dans ses produits ménagers… ça ne semble pas être environnemental. Je pense que Forman a raison, c'est une infection. Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste là ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas une infection, dit-il simplement en tirant le dernier store.

- Mais ça ne peut pas…

- Tais-toi, dit-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, c'est un ordre. »

Il captura ses lèvres avec envie alors que surprise, elle ne sut ou placer ses mains comme si c'était la première fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle, ses mains ayant finalement trouvées le chemin de son torse.

- Je t'embrasse.

- Oui mais tu as envie de plus que ça, dit-elle en jetant un regard vers la porte, je me trompe ?

- Non, tu ne te trompes pas, dit-il en passant ses mains sous son pull et en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Arrête, c'est pas sérieux, pas ici… La porte n'est pas fermée, quelqu'un peut rentrer à n'importe quel moment !

- Quand les stores sont fermés, généralement tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas me déranger. Et puis, à vrai dire, j'en ai rien à foutre que quelqu'un rentre. Tu m'as trop fait attendre.

- C'est donc ça, dit-elle une lueur malicieuse dans le regard en déboutonnant sa chemise, c'est juste par pure esprit revanchard : tu ne m'as pas eu pendant une semaine donc…

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que si tu me négligeais, je te ferais regretter de m'avoir oublié : j'avais dit que je te le ferais payer dans une remise mais mon bureau peut aussi bien faire l'affaire non ? »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa de plus belle : après tout, elle s'en fichait pas mal elle aussi. Il avait envie d'elle et elle avait furieusement envie de lui : cette semaine « sans lui » avait été très longue pour elle aussi.

Il envoya par terre les éléments de son bureau d'un geste négligeant et elle s'assit dessus, l'attirant sauvagement à elle. Elle envoya sa chemise par terre, alors qu'il caressait son ventre délicatement, remontant jusqu'à son soutien gorge. De son autre main, il détacha ses cheveux : elle s'accrocha à sa nuque et dans un chuchotement proche du gémissement lui murmura :

« Je crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée… vraiment.

- Pas très convaincant tout ça, murmura-t-il en enlevant son soutien gorge l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. »

Et effectivement, ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée : Cuddy entra sans prévenir en s'exclamant :

« House ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que… »

Elle se stoppa net à la vue de House et Cameron, enlacés sur le bureau, à moitié nus. House tournait le dos à la directrice et dans un excès de pudeur, tentait vainement de cacher la nudité de la jeune femme. Il tourna la tête, Cameron, toujours accrochée à son cou. Leurs deux regards fixés sur la directrice, leurs cœurs affolés par la surprise et par l'intensité de l'étreinte répondirent au regard interloqué de Cuddy et à son cœur qui s'emballait d'étonnement.

Chacun attendait que l'autre dise quelque chose. Ce fut finalement Cuddy qui se lança, ou du moins essaya :

« Je… heu… je dois y aller. Excuser moi. »

Elle passa la porte et House, son regard toujours fixé sur elle, remarqua que sa marche n'était pas très assurée. Il revint à Cameron qui avait arrêté de l'enlacer pour réfugier sa tête dans ses mains :

« Oh je suis morte de honte… »

Il saisit ses mains et découvrit un visage magnifiquement empourpré : cela le fit sourire.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pour rien je…

- Et en plus tu te marres ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle tu peux me dire ?

- Il a fallut que ça soit-elle ! S'exclama-t-il en riant, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui et il a fallu que ce soit… Cuddy.

- Moi ça me fait pas rire du tout… C'est la directrice ! Et je t'arrête tout de suite, moi je ne suis pas toi, je ne fais pas ce que je veux de Cuddy ! Tu devrais aller lui parler, conclue-t-elle en s'extirpant de son étreinte.

- Pour lui dire quoi ? Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué c'était Cameron et moi dans le bureau, et on était en train de s'envoyer en l'air !

- Je m'en fiche, dis lui ce que tu veux, manipule là comme tu fais d'habitude…

- Je vois pas très bien comment je vais pouvoir la manipuler là… Ou alors elle va vouloir la même chose que toi : mais c'est d'un cliché de sauver son job en couchant avec la directrice !

- Vraiment, très drôle House, dit-elle en enfilant son pull.

- Hey, tu me fais la tête ? demanda-il en l'attrapant à la taille.

- Remet ta chemise et on verra après, dit-elle en lui tendant son dû. »

D'un sourire il se rhabilla et se dirigea vers le bureau de la directrice. Comme à son habitude, il entra sans frapper et marcha d'un pas claudiquant vers Cuddy :

« Ne faîtes pas cette tête, on dirait que vous avez vu le Diable !

- Non je vous ai vu vous avec Cameron, dans une position disons…

- Pas très professionnel ?

- On peut dire ça oui. Je vous ai vu, enlacés, à moitié… déshabiller donc j'en ai déduit que vous étiez… Arrêter moi tout de suite si c'est un énorme malentendu.

- Ce n'est… pas un malentendu, dit-il les yeux baissés.

- D'accord.

- Quoi, rien de plus ? Je m'attendais à un : House mais vous êtes fou, vous m'avez tout fait mais alors baiser dans votre bureau, ça, jamais !

- Ecouter moi, je suis doublement troublée : d'une part par ce que vous venez si élégamment de décrire d'autre part par la personne avec qui cela s'est produit.

- Vous auriez préférer que ce soit vous ?

- Mais arrêter House à la fin, vous êtes pénible ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici hein ? Prendre la température ? Je ne vais pas vous virer seulement la prochaine fois vous faites ça chez vous, c'est tout ce que je demande, le reste ça ne m'importe pas !

- Oh que si ça vous importe, dit-il un sourire en coin.

- D'accord, ça m'importe, déclara-t-elle dans un soupir, mais je ne vois pas ce que vous attendez de moi… Je suis un peu surprise cela vous parait étonnant ? Ca fait une éternité que vous n'avez pas eu quelqu'un !

- Je ne suis pas avec Cameron.

- Vous n'êtes pas Cameron ? Tout à l'heure c'était la première fois ?

- Non.

- Bon écoutez, je suis fatiguée, vraiment dit-elle en se massant les tempes, je n'ai pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre quelle relation totalement tordue vous avez tissez avec Cameron, j'ai un hôpital à m'occuper. Sortez s'il vous plait. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir sans l'avoir torturer pour une fois, elle l'interpella :

« La prochaine fois que l'envie vous en prend, s'il vous plait, mettez un panneau devant la porte, histoire que je ne dérange pas… cette fois.»

Le Dr Cuddy n'aimait pas mentir : il était vrai qu'elle était fatiguée. Mais, certaines fois, le mensonge lui semblait nécessaire : elle voulait comprendre quelle relation il existait entre House et Cameron et peu importait la fatigue. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse un avis sur la question : exclusivement en tant que directrice bien sûr, pour assurer la bonne marche de l'hôpital, cela s'entend bien.

***

« Et ça fait combien de temps qu'elles sont là dedans ?

- Je ne sais pas, pas longtemps. Je t'ai appelé dès que j'ai su que Cuddy avait prise Cameron en otage, dit-il l'air songeur, scrutant le bureau de la directrice à quelques mètres, une sucette à la bouche. »

Wilson arborait le même air mi-circonspect, mi-intrigué que son ami néphrologue, la sucette en moins.

« Je t'avais dit que de t'envoyer en l'air dans ton bureau c'était une très mauvaise idée, déclara calmement Wilson un sourcil levé en se tournant vers House.

- Mouais. Mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir que Cuddy allait débarquer et qu'elle allait faire passer Cameron aux aveux !

- Peut être que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça…

- Je n'y crois pas trop. Cuddy est comme moi. Elle aime tout savoir. Et comme elle sait que je dirais rien, elle préfère s'en prendre à… elle.

- Hum. »

Les deux hommes reprirent leur contemplation : à travers les portes vitrées, on pouvait apercevoir Cameron debout et en face de celle ci, Cuddy assise à son bureau.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment, s'excusa Cameron en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- Ce qui est fait est fait après tout non ? Ne recommencez plus, c'est tout ce que je demande.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici si je n'ai pas le droit à des remontrances ? Demanda la jeune femme un brin surprise.

- Ecouter, je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot… mes attentions ne sont pas très louables, je dois l'avouer. J'aimerais juste comprendre ce qui vous lie à House.

- Vous avez peur pour lui ? S'interrogea la jeune immunologiste un sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés.

- Je vous avouerais bien que j'ai plus peur pour vous, sachant que House est House ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant, non sérieusement, cela fait si longtemps que House n'a pas… ne serait-ce qu'entretenu une relation avec quelqu'un que…

- Vous vous demandez ce que j'ai de si spécial alors ?

- Non, je me demandais seulement comment vous aviez réussit à percer sa carapace. »

Un silence se fit entre les deux femmes : Cameron pensait avoir piégé Cuddy mais il n'en était rien. La directrice ne se laissait pas si facilement impressionner.

« Je n'ai pas percé sa carapace, je… nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

- Il m'a dit la même chose.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, dit-elle dans un soupir.

- Alors vous… ?

- Nous quoi ? Demanda-t-elle agacée, nous couchons ensemble, c'est tout. Je suis très mauvaise pour les confidences, dit-elle sans la regarder, est-ce que je pourrais y aller, j'ai du travail.

- Bien sûr allez-y… Après tout, vous n'étiez même pas obligée de parler de ça avec moi.

- Ca va, murmura-t-elle timidement avant de franchir la porte. »

Cameron sortit du bureau et ne s'attendait pas à tomber nez à nez avec House :

« Alors ? Demanda-t-il en enlevant sa sucette de la bouche.

- Ca ne te suffit pas que je sois passée aux aveux avec Cuddy que tu veux en plus, que je te fasse un rapport à toi ?

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Rien qu'elle ne sait déjà, dit-elle lui arrachant sa sucette des mains pour la fourrer dans sa bouche, je rentre chez moi, à demain House. »

Il la regarda partir, un sourire aux lèvres : finalement, elle était un peu lui, arrogante, froide et sûr d'elle. Et elle aimait les sucettes.


	18. Chapter 18

Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai qu'un mot : wouah ! Vraiment je ne sais pas quoi dire, vos commentaires m'ont fait tellement plaisir ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour le long, long commentaire que je vais faire mais je ne peux pas faire autrement !

Pour commencer je vous remercie encore une fois de lire mon histoire, de commenter… Merci beaucoup ! =)

**Pour ** : Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Je suis contente que tu partages mon point de vue sur le fait qu'il est mieux que Cameron ne tombe pas dans les bras de House tout de suite car il était inconcevable pour moi qu'ils vivent une vraie vie de couple si vite… Je dois avouer que vous me mettez la pression à dire que vous ne savez pas comment cela va se terminer car moi-même je ne le sais pas vraiment ^^ (même si l'idée fait chemin dans ma tête doucement). En tout cas j'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir pour la fin et qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! ;-)

**Pour Math : **Sans déconner ton commentaire m'a presque fait rougir ^^ Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu vois ma fic ainsi ! =)

**Pour Aliwill : **Vraiment merci pour ce commentaire, merci d'avoir prit la peine de développer ton point de vue car cela m'aide beaucoup… Comme tu as pris la peine de m'écrire un long commentaire je vais essayer de te répondre de la manière la plus précise qui soit ! =)

Je suis contente que tu aimes cet enchainement « on arrête, on couche » car il est pour moi essentiel : d'une part car c'est comme ça que je vois une possible relation entre eux, ensuite car j'essaye de faire en sorte de ne pas ennuyer mon lecteur, de ne pas tomber dans quelque chose de monocorde !

Hé oui Cuddy et pas Chase : il fallait bien qu'elle soit au courant un jour où l'autre ! J'ai trouvé que cette manière là était assez drôle, assez « sexy » même si un peu prévisible, c'est vrai ;-)

Ah ah la scène de la sucette : j'ai bien aimé l'écrire donc je suis ravie que tu aies aimé ! (l'histoire de la sucette n'est pas encore terminée, tu vas voir ça tout de suite après !)

Oui c'est vrai que pour Forman, son personnage n'est pas vraiment fidèle mais comme tu le dis, il est secondaire… je m'en sers plus comme un faire valoir qu'autre chose, je crois que tu as dû le voir ! En plus je dois avouer que je n'aime pas trop le personnage dans la série donc bon… voila. =p

Ca me fait plaisir que tu trouves que Cameron et House sont fidèles car évidemment cela m'importe beaucoup !

Oui ! Un chapitre toutes les semaines, le week end c'est plus pratique pour moi ( le reste de la semaine je suis en fac ). Mais je vais te révéler un petit secret : je ne poste pas « en temps réel ». Mon histoire est bien plus en avance sur mon ordinateur que sur ce site, comme ça, ça me permet de ne pas avoir la pression du genre « il faut absolument que j'écrive un chapitre cette semaine ! » ;-)

Heureux hasard que le chapitre 16 ait été posté à ton anniversaire : je pense pas que ça constituait un cadeau mais j'espère que ça t'as fait plaisir tout de même !

Je terminerais en vous disant que la fin de mon histoire se profile à l'horizon ( hé oui ! ). Je réfléchis énormément à cette fin car, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de vous décevoir… J'ai la trame mais je coince sur un détail essentiel, j'espère que je vais trouver une solution ! Je pense qu'il reste encore 5 chapitres grand maximum avant la fin… et ensuite ce sera THE END ! ( enfin ! après tant et tant de chapitres, il faut s'avoir s'arrêter ! ;-))

Sur ce… bonne lecture ! =D

_________________________________________________________________________________

Un coup retentit dans le petit trois pièces d'Allison Cameron. La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la porte : elle l'ouvrit doucement, et découvrit Gregory House, appuyé sur son habituelle canne.

« J'ai des sucettes, dit-il simplement. »

Elle échappa un petit rire avant de s'accouder à la porte :

« Est-ce qu'il y a un sens métaphorique là ou…

- Non, répondit-il après un temps, j'ai vraiment des sucettes, ajouta-t-il en sortant un paquet de sa poche. »

Elle sourit puis le laissa entrer. House l'observa discrètement : ses cheveux étaient attachés distraitement, rien à avoir avec la chevelure parfaite qu'elle arborait au travail. S'en était de même pour sa tenue : un vieux jogging trop grand en guise de pantalon et un débardeur « I love Paris » (?) pour accompagner celui-ci. Et il n'y avait rien sous le débardeur. _« Espèce de pervers, pensa-t-il pour lui-même. » _Cette pensée le fit sourire : la jeune fille le regarda, perplexe, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait le faire sourire ainsi. Mais elle ne se risqua pas à lui poser la question.

« J'étais en train de regarder un film, s'exclama-t-elle distraitement en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. »

Le film en question était _Heat, _un classique du genre.

« Tu regardes _Heat_ toi ?

- Oui, ça t'étonnes ? Tu me voyais plus à regarder _Pretty Woman _en me bourrant de chocolats peut être ?

- Je te voyais plus à regarder _Pretty Woman _avec toutes tes jolies copines, en mini, mini-pyjamas… toutes à pleurer et à se consoler à la fin du film.

- Jolie vision, mais non, dit-elle dans un sourire, et puis je n'ai pas un tas de copines comme tu dis, j'ai… une copine et, elle est loin d'ici alors les soirées entre filles, ça fonctionne que très moyennement.

- Une amie ? Et elle fait quoi cette amie ?

- Ah non, pas d'interrogatoire, je regarde _Heat_ là.

- Mais tu l'as déjà vu au moins 10 fois ce film non ? S'interloqua-t-il indigné.

- Non, 3 fois. Mais ce film mérite d'être vu plusieurs fois, répondit-elle catégoriquement. »

House soupira et la rejoignit sur le lit. Ils étaient côte à côté, ne se touchaient pas, regardaient le film, sans un mot. Du moins au départ : par la suite, House ne put s'empêcher de faire tout un tas de commentaires, plus ou moins pertinents et Cameron, bien qu'agacée au début, l'imita ensuite et y prit beaucoup de plaisir. Au fur et à mesure, la fatigue l'envahit doucement, inlassablement. Elle se recroquevilla dans une position instinctive de sommeil. House la regardait faire, lui, parfaitement réveillé. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras : étonnée, elle leva la tête et la seule réponse que lui offrit le néphrologue fut un sourire tendre. Et cette réponse suffit amplement à la jeune fille. Elle se réfugia dans ses bras, posa sa tête sur son torse ; lui la serra un peu plus contre lui en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Elle s'endormit aussi vite comme si le simple contact de ses bras l'apaisait. Il sourit à cette idée et fut obliger de s'avouer qu'il était bien avec elle nichée au creux de ses bras : il se sentait bien, il voulait profiter de ce moment, simplement, sans chercher à le comprendre, à l'expliquer. Il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite, préférant la regarder dormir.

Il était un peu d'elle aussi : doux, tendre et romantique… parfois.

***

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut cette chaleur contre sa poitrine, cette chaleur qu'il croyait avoir oublié jusqu'à alors. Il baissa la tête et aperçu Cameron, yeux grands ouverts qui l'observait un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey, dit-il doucement.

- Hey…

- Quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son réveil.

- 9h, répondit-elle dans un murmure en embrassant son cou avec gourmandise.

- Est-ce que j'ai raté un épisode là ? S'indigna-t-il les sourcils levés, d'habitude c'est l'heure à laquelle tu cours dans tous les sens en criant que tu vas être en retard, pas l'heure à laquelle tu fais… ce genre de chose. Ce n'est pas que ça me déplait bien au contraire mais… Oh oh oh… »

Ces trois « oh » indignés fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire quand elle s'assit sur son bassin en appuyant le dos de House contre le mur et en l'embrassant avec une envie non feinte.

« Une explication peut être ? Demanda-t-il à bout de souffle.

- Si je te dis que j'ai envie de toi, ça ne va pas te suffire je présume ?

- Hum… non. En tant normal si pourtant mais…

- Cuddy. Cuddy m'a dit que je pouvais prendre mon dimanche.

- Heu d'accord mais… moi ? Il me semble que je travaille le dimanche à moins que depuis qu'elle nous ait… surpris, ce qui vaut pour toi vaut pour moi ?

- Non, pas du tout. Mais nous n'avons pas de cas et puis tu n'as jamais envie d'aller bosser… comme ça je te donne une bonne raison de ne pas y aller, hum ? »

Il la regarda perplexe, puis levant les yeux au ciel saisit son visage brusquement pour l'embrasser. Elle s'éloigna enleva son débardeur à la hâte, il la regarda alors en souriant :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

- Rien c'est juste que hier, j'avais parié que tu n'avais pas de soutien gorge et j'avais raison.

- Félicitations Sherlock, s'exclama-t-elle d'un sourire avant de se réfugier dans des bras qui n'attendaient qu'elle. »

Elle déboutonna lentement sa chemise alors qu'il la débarrassait de son jogging et de son sous vêtement d'un seul mouvement. Était ce parce qu'il aimait avoir le dessus sur toutes choses ou simplement parce qu'il la trouvait jolie ainsi, qu'il aimait la voir et la sentir nue contre ses bras alors que lui n'était pas parfaitement déshabillé ? Il ne savait le dire. Mais la plupart du temps, il ne pouvait profiter très longtemps du spectacle de sa nudité offerte, car elle le déshabillait presque sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il tendit le bras et fouilla dans sa table de nuit pour trouver finalement ce qu'il cherchait : avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, elle lui arracha des mains dans un sourire charmeur. Elle ouvrit de ses dents l'emballage du préservatif alors qu'il la regardait faire avec amusement. Et en cette journée là, ce ne fut pas le seul qu'ils utilisèrent…

***

« Excusez moi de vous déranger mais…

- Judy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sans plus d'explications, la jeune immunologiste se précipita vers l'inconnue qui venait de rentrer timidement dans le bureau des diagnostics et l'enlaça avec amitié sous le regard médusé des trois hommes de l'équipe. La semaine avait été longue, fait d'une succession de cas « faussement » intéressants et celui qu'il traitait actuellement ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Ce petit intermède était donc fort rafraichissant pour House mais aussi très intriguant :

« On ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'il y avait un goûter d'anniversaire aujourd'hui, si j'avais su j'aurais amené des malabars !

- Je… tenta de se défendre Cameron.

- Pardonnez moi, c'est de ma faute, s'excusa la dénommée Judy en s'avançant vers un House plus perplexe que jamais pour lui tendre la main, je suis nouvelle ici, je travaille aux urgences.

- Soit mais ça ne m'explique pas tout, voir rien du tout en fait… »

Devant le silence des deux jeunes femmes, il enchaina :

« Cameron, vous savez que nous sommes sur un cas là non ?

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

- Oh prenez le temps que vous voulez, mais si jamais il crève en s'étouffant avec son jus d'orange vu qu'apparemment c'est son truc, je vous en tiendrais pour responsable ! »

Judy posa un regard amusé sur House avant de regarder Cameron qui levait les yeux au ciel. Elles partirent toutes les deux en discutant et en riant.

Après un silence songeur, House se tourna vers ses collègues et demanda :

« Quelqu'un sait qui c'était ? »

***

« Alors c'est lequel dis moi ? Le beau black, le blondinet ou le mec aux yeux revolvers ? »

Cameron but une gorgée de son café dans un sourire.

« Hum. Il y a plus important que ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Marre de Chicago, j'avais envie de changer d'air, dit-elle en ramenant ses jambes près de sa poitrine, et quand j'ai su que je pouvais être mutée ici, j'ai pas hésité ! Ca me fait si plaisir de te voir Allie, dit-elle en lui saisissant sa main.

- Moi aussi. Où est-ce que tu loges ?

- Dans le centre ville.

- Tu passes à la maison quand tu veux, tu sais.

- C'est gentil. Toi tu viendras voir mon appartement, il est petit mais assez bien aménagé.

- Avec plaisir ! »

D'un même mouvement, elles portèrent leur tasse de café à leurs lèvres. Judy se tourna et observa les alentours :

« Il faudra que tu me fasses une petite visite ! Cet hôpital me semble immense !

- Pas tant que ça, il faut s'y habituer. Ce qui est sûr c'est que l'équipement est du dernier cri et l'équipe soignante est géniale !

- J'ai hâte de découvrir ça. Bon alors, tu ne veux pas me dire qui est celui dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler au téléphone ?

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, s'exclama-t-elle en riant, je t'en ai parlé qu'une fois ! »

A l'autre bout de la pièce, House venait de rentrer dans la cafétéria après avoir aperçu Cameron riant aux éclats assise à la même table que la fameuse « Judy », une grande blonde à l'air plutôt sympathique.

« Excusez moi mesdemoiselles de vous déranger dans un si agréable moment, dit-il en arrivant à la hauteur des deux jeunes filles, mais j'avais pensé que ça intéresserait peut être le docteur Cameron de savoir ce que devient son patient ?

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Il s'est encore étranglé avec son jus de fruit.

- Il est… décédé ? Dit-elle le souffle coupé.

- Décidemment, je ne me lasse pas de votre tête de choquée. Non, il n'est pas mort, il s'est étranglé avec son jus d'orange mais une infirmière était là. On a rien trouvé de plus depuis. »

La jeune immunologiste, posa une main sur son cœur, rassurée, alors que House regardait la jeune fille mystère qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Pour répondre à votre question de tout à l'heure, je suis médecin urgentiste et aussi une amie d'Allie… du Dr Cameron, pardon.

- Hum, répondit-il simplement d'un air songeur. »

_« Une amie… sa seule amie ? Pensa House pour lui-même, celle là même qu'elle a évoqué un soir entre Heat et Pretty Woman ? » _

« Bon, je dois y aller. Revenez nous voir quand le cœur vous en dit Dr Cameron ! »

La jeune fille le regarda s'en aller, un sourire bête au coin des lèvres. Lui, continua sa marche et se retourna pour l'apercevoir avant de franchir la porte : elle le regardait.

« C'est d'un cliché de sortir avec son patron ! S'exclama Judy en riant.

- Mais… balbutia Cameron

- Mais au moins j'ai ma réponse !

- Comment tu sais…

- Que c'est lui ? Arrête Allie, il te dévore des yeux et toi t'as cet air bête que tu as toujours quand un mec te plait ! Alors c'est lui avec qui…

- Oui, murmura-t-elle les yeux baissés, légèrement rougissante.

- Il est…

- Vieux ? Dit-elle d'un sourcil levé.

- Oui mais ça renforce son charme ! Il a un look jeune…

- Négligé.

- Sûr de lui.

- Caustique.

- Original.

- Infirme.

- Des yeux bleus à tomber par terre ?

- Tu gagnes, dit-elle en riant et en levant sa tasse de café comme on porte un toast.

- Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était… compliqué avec lui ?

- Ca l'est. Il est… vraiment spécial, tu sais. Il peut être très désagréable mais je sais au fond que c'est parce qu'il souffre.

- Tu as toujours aimé les gens blessés.

- Je sais.

- Et vous n'êtes pas ensemble alors ?

- Non, on passe certaines de nos nuits ensemble. Mais la limite est si… fine, parfois que je n'arrive pas… je suis perdue avec lui. Je veux toujours plus et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il pourrait me le donner mais chaque fois il recule, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je dois me contenter de ça ; tu sais, il me fait mal, continuellement.

- Alors pourquoi tu continues ? Demanda-t-elle doucement d'un sourire tendre.

- Tu sais pourquoi. »

Allison regarda Judith droit dans les yeux : celle-ci soutint son regard un temps avant de baisser les yeux et de hocher la tête timidement.

Peu encline aux confidences, Cameron se leva brusquement en s'exclamant :

« Bon, il faut que j'y ailles sinon il va finir par me tuer… Tu veux passer ce soir ?

- C'est gentil mais non, j'ai pleins de trucs à ranger.

- D'accord alors… demain ?

- Demain ça me va. Passe quand tu veux, je serais aux urgences, je pense pas que je bougerais beaucoup de là.

- Très bien, j'essaierais. »

Un dernier sourire et la jeune fille s'éclipsa pour se rendre à l'étage. Elle était submergée d'une grande vague de bonheur : la venue de sa meilleure amie lui avait procuré un bien fou et elle se sentait prête à résoudre les cas les plus complexes qui soient. Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau des diagnostics et posa son regard sur la table centrale : Forman et Chase jouaient encore à l'un de leur jeu stupide. Mais aucune trace de House.

« Où il est ? S'exclama Cameron l'air agacée, les bras levés.

- Dans le bureau de Wilson, déclara Chase sans quitter son jeu du regard.

- Et… le patient ?

- Les tests montrent que c'est allergique. Il est allé consulter l'allergologue. Il nous le renvoi s'il ne trouve rien. Gagné ! S'écria Forman, je suis le meilleur ! »

Cameron secoua la tête, accablée, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Au même instant, House était assis sur le bureau de Wilson, celui-ci, debout accoudé à la fenêtre lui faisait face :

« Ok, une amie de Cameron travaille ici. Et où est le problème ?

- Bah je sais pas, elle a du lui parler de moi…

- C'est vrai que c'est très très problématique dis donc… répondit-il distraitement.

- Viens, je vais te la montrer !

- Mais je m'en fiche moi de Julie !

- Judith, pas Julie.

- Oui bon, Judith. De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'elle parle de toi, de tes… compétences sexuelles ? Elles font toutes ça !

- Viens. »

House emmena son ami vers les urgences où ils épièrent la jeune fille un bon moment. Hélas, ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'ils étaient peu discrets, tous deux debout à ne rien faire, si ce n'est à guetter ce qui se passait dans la salle :

« Dr House c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du néphrologue, ravie de vous revoir !

- Moi de même, dit-il du bout des lèvres.

- Je suis le Dr Thomson, déclara-t-elle en regardant Wilson, je suis urgentiste et nouvelle ici.

- Dr Wilson, répondit celui-ci, je suis oncologue.

- J'ai une question : est-ce que vous m'épiez ?

- Vous épiez ? Pourquoi on ferait ça ? S'interloqua House, indigné, vous n'êtes ni jolie ni très bon médecin vu comment vous faites des points de suture !

- Caustique, dit-elle dans un sourire énigmatique.

- Sûr de lui ! S'exclama Cameron, arrivant derrière les deux hommes. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire au même moment sous le regard médusé de House et de son ami.

« Je ne comprends rien, donc je vais y aller, s'excusa poliment Wilson avant de s'éclipser.

- Et moi, je dois retourner en haut ! S'écria House, en s'en allant.

- Il n'y a pas de cas, dit la jeune immunologiste doucement en le retenant par le bras.

- Mais, j'ai du courrier… à taper.

- Je tape… votre courrier.

- Et bien, j'ai une série à regarder ! »

Cameron le laissa partir un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres avant de se retourner vers Judith :

« Il t'épiait. »

Les deux filles se regardèrent en souriant avec malice avant de retourner travailler ou bien de faire semblant de le faire.

***

Le soir suivant, House se trouvait devant la porte de Cameron. Il frappa doucement ; il attendit de longues secondes avant que la jeune fille ne daigne lui ouvrir.

« Alors on me fait attendre ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle eut ouverte la porte, tu sais bien pourtant que je déteste qu'on me fasse attendre ! »

Sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire un mot, il la saisit par la taille et la bloqua contre la porte. Instinctivement, elle saisit sa nuque et l'embrassa avec la même langueur avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. Elle tenta de se séparer mais elle voyait les boutons de sa chemise se défaire un à un, impuissante. Quand elle réussit enfin à s'échapper de ses baisers, les mains de House s'apprêtèrent à déboutonner son jean : elle l'arrêta en posant ses mains sur les siennes :

« Attend, murmura-t-elle haletante.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. »

En temps normal, elle aurait trouvé cette étreinte insolite particulièrement excitante. En temps normal.

« Allie, c'était qui ? »

Judith, jusqu'alors dans la cuisine, fit irruption dans le salon et aperçut son amie, décoiffée et à moitié déshabillée enlacée avec House, contre la porte d'entrée.

« C'est… House, fit la jeune urgentiste d'une moue mi amusée, mi gênée. »

Il eut quelques secondes où les trois médecins se regardèrent sans rien dire avant que le diagnosticien ne s'écarte de sa jeune amante en se raclant la gorge. Celle ci reboutonna sa chemise d'un geste tremblant, rouge de honte.

« Je… je vais vous laisser continuer à faire ce que vous… faisiez avant que… j'arrive de manière… impromptue, balbutia Judith en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Non, c'est moi qui vais y aller, s'exclama l'homme en ramassant sa canne par terre, c'est moi qui suit arrivé le dernier donc… j'aurais dû prévenir ou… ne pas venir du tout en fait. Bonsoir. »

Sans un mot de plus, le néphrologue s'éclipsa laissant les deux jeunes femmes face à face, muettes. Le silence ne dura guère longtemps car elles éclatèrent de rire au même instant partagé entre la gène et la drôlerie de la situation :

« Et bah ! Je suis désolée, vraiment !

- C'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Non vraiment parce que, vu ce que j'ai vu… tu as raté une magnifique partie de jambe en l'air par ma faute ! S'exclama Judy en riant, je me trompe ?

- Visiblement, c'est-ce qu'il voulait oui.

- Dis moi : c'est un bon coup au moins ?

- Judy !

- Allez, fait pas ta timide !

- Je dois dire que je n'ai pas à me plaindre… de ce côté-là. »

Elles éclatèrent d'un même rire claire avant de se rendre dans la cuisine et de finir leurs tasses de thé qui avaient sûrement eu le temps de refroidir.


	19. Chapter 19

Voila le chapitre 19 (un peu plus court que les autres) avec une scène d'ascenseur à contre emploi ! ;-)

Si vous voulez accompagner votre lecture d'une petite musique, je vous conseille Stop and Stare de One Republic.

Encore merci pour vos commentaires, merci à lisounette d'avoir eu le courage de relire !

PS : Si tu te posais la question Aliwill, Judith et Judy c'est bien la même personne, Judy étant le diminutif de Judith ! ;-) Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté avant aujourd'hui malgré tes espérances ! ;-) Et j'ai une annonce officielle à te faire : je ne suis dorénavant plus en avance sur mon ordi', résultat je vais devoir être productive ^^ donc écrire un chapitre par semaine ce qui j'espère, sera possible !

_______________________________________________________________________________

Quelques jours plus tard, un cas « digne d'être traité » comme le disait House fut déposé au bureau des diagnostics : il s'agissait d'une femme de 30 qui souffrait de fièvre, maux de tête et engourdissements des membres inférieurs. House et Cameron revenaient de voir la patiente ; du moins c'était le cas pour Cameron car House, fidèle à lui-même, n'était même pas entré dans la chambre, préférant observer son cas à travers les portes vitrés. Comme à leur habitude, ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur tout en continuant à parler de leur patiente :

« Hier elle avait des fourmillement au pied, maintenant cela s'étend à son mollet. Ses orteils sont presque indolores, rapporta la jeune femme.

- Sa fièvre ?

- Toujours là, on a l'a entouré de glace. Elle est stabilisée mais… »

La jeune immunologiste se stoppa net quand elle sentit la cage de l'ascenseur vibrer anormalement en émettant un bruit strident de cordes métalliques frottées.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'interrogea House presque pour lui-même. »

Il regarda vers le haut de l'ascenseur comme s'il pourrait y trouver une réponse et la jeune fille l'imita. Une deuxième secousse fit trembler l'ascenseur si bien que Cameron qui n'avait pas prit la peine de s'accrocher, fut propulsée directement dans les bras de House. Celui ci la retient in extremis avant qu'elle ne fasse une mauvaise chute :

« Hey toi, reste avec moi s'il te plait. »

Un sourire gêné se fit sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se détache de son étreinte et qu'elle s'appuie contre la paroi opposé de l'ascenseur. Une nouvelle secousse survint et la cage s'immobilisa semble-t-il de manière définitive.

« Je crois que nous sommes bloqués, déclara Cameron calmement.

- Wouah alors ça, franchement, j'avais pas deviné ! S'exclama House en regardant tout autour de lui. »

Il s'approcha des boutons et appuya sur celui sous lequel était écrit « appel d'urgence » : rien.

« Putain, c'est quand même pas compliqué de faire fonctionner un ascenseur ! On n'est pas dans un quartier mal famé ici !

- Les pannes d'ascenseur ça arrive souvent. Quelqu'un va vite se rendre compte qu'il est bloqué et…

- Vite se rendre compte ? On est dans un hôpital ici, on ne flâne pas… enfin du moins les gens normaux ne flânent pas. Si un ascenseur est bloqué, ils prennent l'escalier. Enfin, peut être que ce n'est pas un si mauvais plan que ça finalement, ajouta-t-il en la regardant.

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je sais pas… un ascenseur arrêté, deux personnes… c'est pas le moment où on sensé est se sauter dessus et s'arracher nos vêtements non ? Dit-il d'un sourire charmeur. »

L'immunologiste leva les yeux avant de dire :

« Tes lubies hospitalières, j'ai assez donné, merci.

- Quoi ? Tu as peur que Cuddy débarque avec sa clef de douze et qu'elle nous surprenne, encore une fois ?

- J'ai dit non, dit-elle d'un air catégorique avant de se retourner pour tenter d'ouvrir les portes.

- A moins que tu sois la fille cachée de Mac Gyver, il y a peu de chance que tu arrives à l'ouvrir. Tu te fatigues pour rien.

- Oui mais moi au moins j'essaye !

- Moi aussi j'ai essayé, mais personne ne répond, c'est quand même pas de ma faute ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ? »

Cameron arrêta brusquement toutes tentatives d'ouverture des portes pour se retourner vers son patron, l'air soucieux :

« Tu ne serais pas claustrophobe ?

- Non ! S'étrangla-t-il, indigné, la claustrophobie c'est bon pour les dégénérés qui ne savent pas garder leur calme dans des situations presque… banales. C'est un fait, il fait chaud.

- Il ne fait pas chaud. Tu es claustrophobe.

- Je ne suis pas claustrophobe, combien de fois il faut que je te le répète ! S'énerva-t-il, tu veux que j'en fasse une chansonnette, une petite danse peut être ? Je ne suis pas claustrophobe.

- Bien, très bien, dit-elle les bras croisés, visiblement peu convaincue. »

Ils se défièrent du regard un bon moment avant que House ne se trahisse, en déboutonnant le col de sa chemise :

« Enlève ta veste si tu as chaud, dit-elle calmement.

- Ca va, je te remercie, dit-il brusquement. »

Elle fit un pas vers lui ce qui lui suffit à se trouver en face de son patron : elle posa sa main sur son front avant qu'il ne l'écarte d'un geste négligeant :

« Arrête ça…

- Fièvre, tremblements, respiration saccadée… C'est plus de la claustrophobie là, c'est une crise d'angoisse.

- Ce n'est pas, dit-il de manière haché, à bout de souffle, une crise d'angoisse.

- Si tu arrêtais de me mentir, je pourrais peut être faire quelque chose ! Tu fais une crise d'angoisse, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Tu as tous les symptômes…

- Visiblement travailler avec moi ne t'as servi à rien. Tu devrais savoir que les réponses ne sont parfois pas aussi simples.

- Ce qui n'est pas simple ici, c'est toi et ta foutue manie de t'obstiner ! Regarde-moi, dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue. »

Bien sûr, il n'en fit rien : il se détacha d'elle et tenta une nouvelle fois d'appuyé sur le bouton d'appel sans succès. Enervé, il frappa son poing contre la porte de l'ascenseur dans un bruit mate. La jeune fille ferma les yeux d'accablement.

« S'ils ne viennent pas nous ouvrir, moi je vais le faire. »

Il sortit un crayon de sa veste et ayant repéré un faux dallage au plafond, commença à dévisser les boulons.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, arrête, c'est n'importe quoi ! On va venir nous chercher…

- Si seulement cette jambe ne me faisait pas autant souffrir, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. »

Rapidement les vis tombèrent au sol et House introduisit sa main dans le carré d'ombre : hélas, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver à sa périphérie un rebord tranchant. Il retira sa main d'un geste brusque en grognant douleur :

« Merde !

- Qu'est-ce que… »

La jeune fille inspecta sa main avant qu'il ne la lui retire des yeux :

« Ca va c'est rien, dit-il agacé.

- De ce que j'ai pu voir l'entaille est profonde…

- Je vais bien ! S'écria-t-il avec rage en se tournant vers elle. »

Elle resta quelques minutes silencieuses à soutenir son regard. Mais elle n'avait pas de mots : ni ceux qui font mal, ni ceux qui rassurent, elle n'avait rien. Impuissante, elle lui tourna le dos, les bras croisés, la tête baissée. Elle tremblait lui semble-t-il comme si ces quatre mois passés avec lui ne signifiait rien ; elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue sa simple collègue, celle qui ne savait pas comment l'appréhender, celle qui ne connaissait que ses excès de colère, celle qui avait peur de lui et au fond, peur de sa douleur.

Elle l'entendit échapper un soupir et sut sans même se retourner, qu'il venait de s'assoir.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et décida de ne pas s'aventurer dans les chemins sinueux du questionnement. Elle se retourna brusquement, s'approcha puis s'agenouilla en face de lui. Il leva la tête ; dans ses yeux, l'étonnement, un peu de remords peut être, mais toujours de la colère et trop de douleur.

Elle commença par lui enlever sa veste, doucement. Il respirait bruyamment et tremblait, semble-t-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Son regard était inlassablement fixé par terre : il ne voulait pas croiser ses yeux. Elle releva sa manche et arracha de ses dents un bout de sa blouse pour lui improviser un pansement. Une fois que celui-ci fut appliqué, elle retroussa la jambe droite de son pantalon.

Malgré lui, il leva la tête pour la regarder et tomba sur ses yeux à elle, évidemment. C'était un autre jour, oui, un autre endroit et une autre situation, pourtant c'était pareil : le bras, la jambe. Et ce qu'il y avait dans chacun de leurs regards, c'était les souvenirs de leur première fois, de leur « vrai » premier baisé dans la pénombre de l'appartement de House. De cet sorte de soulagement qu'ils avaient ressentis dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme si inéluctablement, ils n'avaient cherché que cela, toujours, sans ne se l'être jamais avoué.

Elle massa sa jambe de longues minutes, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, une voix semblant provenir d'en haut, se fit entendre :

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans l'ascenseur ? »

Malgré la grande distance qui devait séparer la voix de l'endroit où se trouvait les deux médecins, il était très facile de reconnaître Cuddy. Cameron se leva brusquement avant de s'écrier :

« Oui, il y a quelqu'un !

- Cameron c'est vous ?

- Oui je suis avec House.

- Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

- House s'est ouvert le bras… mais ça va.

- D'accord. On vous sort d'ici le plus vite possible et ensuite House sera soigné ! »

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les deux médecins sortirent sains et saufs de l'ascenseur. Ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction que Forman, Chase, Wilson, Cuddy et Judith étaient là souriant radieusement de ce sourire qui succède à l'inquiétude.

Tout le monde s'affaira autour d'eux ; Judith se précipita dans les bras de son amie en la maudissant pour la peur qu'elle avait eut.

Après quelques banalités échangées, House, harcelé par Cuddy pour qu'il aille se faire soigner, se tourna vers son équipe pour leur dire d'une voix glaçante :

« Allez vous occupez de la patiente, dit-il en regardant l'immunologiste dans les yeux.

- Mais…

- Maintenant »

Les regards passèrent successivement de House à Cameron : personne ne comprenait pourquoi House était soudainement si hostile à l'égard de la jeune femme. Mais personne ne se risqua à poser la question. C'est donc ébahis et interloqués qu'ils regardèrent la jeune fille, visage fermé, partir sans un mot et House, s'en aller dans la direction opposé.

La jeune immunologiste passa un long moment avec la patiente pour s'assurer que tout allait bien avant de se rendre aux urgences.

Quand elle arriva « au box » où se trouvait son patron, celui-ci se trouvait avec une infirmière et trouvait par conséquent, toujours quelque chose à dire :

« Ouch ! Mais où est-ce que vous avez appris à faire vos points de suture ? A l'école de couture du quartier ? »

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner chercher ce qu'il lui manquait. Le néphrologue inspecta sa plaie avant de découvrir une Cameron imperturbable en face de lui. Il sut ce qu'elle allait dire :

« Tu ne veux pas que je m'inquiète mais je m'inquiétais pour toi bien avant que… qu'il se passe… ce qu'il y a entre nous. Tu ne comprends pas ça mais moi je ne comprends pas ce qui te pousse à te cacher de moi, tout le temps. Je n'arrive pas à t'atteindre et je crois que je n'y arriverais jamais si tu… Je n'y arriverais jamais. »

Il sut ce qu'elle allait dire et pourtant, il ne répondit rien et la laissa partir, sachant que cette fois, il lui donnerait la réponse qu'elle était en droit de réclamer.

Et c'est quand l'hôpital dormait et que tout le personnel fut partit qu'il pénétra dans son bureau et la trouva là, assise à taper son courrier ; elle leva la tête et il récita alors un discours qu'il n'avait eut de cesse de répéter dans sa tête :

« Est-ce que certaines fois tu m'as regardé, vraiment ? Sans essayer de… chercher autre chose, sans essayer d'expliquer mon caractère ou de faire le lien avec ma douleur. Si tu me regardes, vraiment tu vois… un infirme. Un boiteux. Un handicapé. Et ce regard de pitié que tant de gens posent sur moi, j'ai eu l'impression de le voir dans tes yeux à toi et ça, je ne peux le supporter. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi : ma douleur, ça fait longtemps maintenant que je vis avec, je sais la gérer. Je n'ai pas… besoin que quelqu'un me la rappelle, qui plus est si c'est toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois comme tous les autres, tu comprends. Et si je me cache c'est que… »

Elle l'avait écouté attentivement puis n'en tenant plus sur sa chaise, s'était levé pour se réfugier dans ses bras. Il l'avait serré contre son corps, elle l'avait agrippé avec cette force tremblante qui la submergeait. Contre ses cheveux, il lui avait répété :

« Si je me cache, c'est que je suis atteignable. »

Elle avait alors quitté son épaule et l'avait regardé. Elle cachait ses larmes. De joie et de tristesse mêlées. Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Elle lui sourit.


	20. Chapter 20

Je continue avec mes petites habitudes : si ça vous dit, je vous propose de lire ce nouveau chapitre avec la chanson U Turn (Lili) de Aaron.

Un chapitre plus long cette fois (c'est pour me faire pardonner de la relative ^^ petite taille du chapitre 19 ! =p)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

C'était pourtant un jour comme les autres.

House et Cameron avaient passé la nuit ensemble : le néphrologue flemmardait au lit pendant que l'immunologiste se préparait à se rendre au travail. Elle avait prit l'habitude de partir toujours avant lui. Et ce matin aussi. Il ne la regarda pas s'éloigner, il n'ajouta pas un mot de plus, un mot de trop : il ne fit rien de plus que les autres matins…

C'était un jour comme les autres.

***

Le diagnosticien arriva à l'hôpital en moto après avoir exécuté son tour matinal qui constituait un des rares plaisirs de sa journée. Il pénétra dans la salle de diagnostic en s'écriant :

« Le grand House est arrivé, la fête peut commencer ! »

Personne. Il resta figé dans cette posture caricaturale - bras levés au dessus de sa tête, puis fronça les sourcils. Le fait qu'aucun de ses collègues n'étaient présents était pour le moins inhabituel. Affublé d'un nouveau mystère, House sortit de la salle à la recherche d'un de ses larbins mais ce fut Wilson qu'il trouva : un seul regard suffit. Un seul regard pour renforcer ses doutes, nourrir sa peur inavouée… savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose et que les mots deviendraient très vite inutiles.

« On ne t'as pas prévenu ? »

La voix de Wilson tremblait imperceptiblement : il tentait vainement de contenir sa peur, son affolement. Sans succès.

« Prévenu de quoi ? Demanda House à son tour d'une voix qui masquait mal l'énervement.

- Elle…

- Quoi à la fin, parle !! »

La main du néphrologue se crispa avec force sur la paume de sa canne : Wilson déglutit en silence avant de relever la tête et de regarder son ami dans les yeux :

- Elle a eut un accident de voiture. Cameron. Elle arrivait à l'hôpital et elle s'est fait percutée à une intersection elle… elle est dans le coma. »

House baissa la tête sans rien dire. Wilson s'approcha de lui pour poser sa main sur son épaule dans un geste rassurant : le diagnosticien s'écarta brusquement avant de demander :

« Elle est stable ?

- Oui mais… »

Il n'attendit pas la fin de sa réponse, Wilson avait assez parlé. House s'éloigna en boitant. Son ami le regarda partir n'ayant pas la force de le retenir : il ne pouvait que l'observer… et voir qu'il semblait s'appuyer sur sa canne, un peu plus à chaque pas.

***

« Est-ce qu'il est allé la voir ? »

La question de Cuddy resta sans réponse un long moment. Son interlocuteur observait d'un regard vide la jeune fille, inerte sur son lit d'hôpital se disant qu'il y a quelques heures elle marchait, elle souriait, elle respirait… elle vivait. Sans l'aide de cette machine qui ne la maintenait que d'un fil.

Wilson détourna ses yeux de cette vision qu'il n'arrivait pas à tolérer pour répondre à la directrice :

« Non, pas que je sache. Il n'ira pas la voir.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure ému après avoir observé Cameron.

- Il souffre. Mais comme il ne sait pas gérer cette douleur… il l'occulte.

- Je devrais peut être…

- Non, laissez le, il a besoin d'être seul. Il ira la voir, quand il sera prêt… si un jour il l'est. »

Wilson s'éloigna d'un pas traînant pour rejoindre son bureau. Cuddy aurait aimé l'imiter mais ne réussit pas à s'y résoudre : elle reprit sa contemplation d'un regard triste.

***

Une fois qu'il eut quitté Wilson, le néphrologue s'était rendu dehors pour marcher au hasard, sans but ni raison. Il marcha malgré la douleur à sa jambe, il marcha malgré le temps glacé car il devait réfléchir. Etablir ce qu'il allait faire. Agir. Pendant de longues minutes, son esprit, par automatisme, cherchait une solution comme on établit un diagnostic. Mais il fut obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas l'un de ses patient et c'était encore moins un cas. C'était Cameron plongé dans un profond sommeil avec rien, rien pour la réveiller. Pas même une idée exceptionnelle du grand Gregory House. Il s'arrêta brusquement de marcher puis s'assit sur un banc au milieu de nulle part. Il massa sa jambe sans une once de délicatesse puis repoussa sa canne violemment qui vola quelques mètres plus loin. A bout de souffle et de douleur, il réfugia sa tête dans ses mains dans un grognement rageur. Elle était là, ce matin avec lui mais comme toujours, elle avait voulu être à l'heure… Si seulement il l'avait retenu, si seulement il s'était levé, l'avait prit dans ses bras, elle n'aurait pas su résister… elle ne savait pas résister. Il l'aurait ramené dans son lit, il l'aurait embrassé peut être même qu'il lui aurait fait l'amour dans la froideur du petit matin… elle serait alors restée avec lui, elle n'aurait pas pris sa voiture, elle ne serait pas dans le coma. Le cœur de House s'emballa à cette implacable succession d'événement sur laquelle il aurait pu agir. C'était à cet instant qu'il aurait pu, qu'il aurait du agir, maintenant c'était trop tard. Trop tard. Les mains du diagnosticien se crispèrent sur son jean pendant qu'il fermait les yeux avec force. Il avait mal. Mais si seulement ce n'était que sa jambe… Il n'aurait jamais dû lui proposer cette chose qu'il avait façonné mais qu'il n'avait lui-même jamais pu contrôler ; il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller contre ses petits bras si frêles, se laisser aimer, laisser sa tête apprécier sa présence, laisser ses doigts aimer sa peau, laisser son corps demander le sien… Elle n'aurait jamais dû apprécier sa présence, il était si froid, si égoïste…si malheureux. Voila où tout cela l'avait mené, sur un banc au milieu de rien. Il aurait tellement aimé que tout cela ne se produise jamais… que Cameron ne soit que sa collègue, que cet indescriptible, tremblant et imprécis « nous » n'ait jamais vu le jour… jamais.

***

Judith entra dans la chambre de Cameron.

Travaillant aux urgences ce matin, Judy fut la première à avoir eu connaissance de l'accident. Quand elle aperçu la jeune fille, inconsciente, ensanglantée sur le brancard, elle reçu un coup de poing au cœur. L'espace d'une seconde elle pensa qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la soigner, pas elle, pas sa meilleure amie. Mais ce doute fut bref : elle s'élança vers l'immunologiste avec pour seule idée, celle de voir Allison ouvrir les yeux de nouveau.

Quand Judith entra dans la chambre, elle ne put s'empêcher de réprimer ses larmes. Elle resta là, sans bouger : elle était prise du même inexplicable doute qui l'avait chamboulé ce matin. La voir sans vie lui faisant mal comme elle n'avait sans doute jamais souffert. Une force qui vint de nulle part la poussa pourtant à essuyer ses yeux et à s'approcher de Cameron : elle s'assit sur une chaise, saisit sa main puis se pencha pour embrasser son front. _« Allie, bat toi, ne me laisse pas… j'ai besoin de toi.». _Son murmure se brisa dans un nouveau sanglot.

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent… les heures peut être._

Chase entra dans la chambre de Cameron.

Il s'avança vers le lit puis s'assit sur la chaise vide. Il resta un instant à la regarder, avança sa main, la retira, soupira. Il baissa la tête en triturant nerveusement ses doigts comme si ce geste avorté constituait quelque chose d'honteusement déplacé, avant de l'observer avec plus d'attention. _« Hey Allie… je ne sais pas si tu m'entends… mais… je ne suis pas sensé dire ça, je suis médecin, je devrais croire au fait que tu m'entendes… mais j'ai du mal à le croire, je suis désolé. Je sais, je dois arrêter de m'excuser, tu me le dis si souvent. Bien… je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Réveille toi ? J'aimerais tellement que tu te réveilles… Si je te disais que je ne t'en veux pas pour toi et… enfin, tu sais bien qui, tu crois que tu te réveillerais ? Non bien sûr mais crois moi, je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en veux plus. Tu te souviens une fois, je t'ai dit que si tu avais un problème, je ne serais pas là pour toi. Et bien tu vois, j'ai mentis. Je ne suis pas assez courageux pour tenir mes promesses… _Il passa sa main sur ses yeux_. Si je te disais que je ne t'en veux pas, tu crois que ça changerait quelque chose ? ». _

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent… les heures peut être._

Wilson entra dans la chambre de Cameron.

Il s'empara d'une chaise rangée sur le côté puis s'assit près du lit. Il saisit sa main : elle était étrangement froide. Comme s'il cherchait à la réchauffer, il l'étreignit avec force. Il posa ses yeux sur son visage et trouva son expression étrangement rassurante : ni bonheur, ni douleur dessinaient ses traits. Seulement cette expression neutre, en attente. L'attente. Il lui semblait l'avoir si souvent vécu cette attente aux côtés de ses patients ; elle était insoutenable et pourtant si vitale pour vivre encore un peu plus, pour lutter. _« Si vous m'entendez Dr Cameron, je vous en prie, lutter… Vous êtes si jeune, personne ne peut mourir comme ça, vous avez tellement de chose à accomplir, tellement de choses à vivre. Si vous m'entendez, n'abandonnez pas Allison. »_

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent… les heures peut être._

Cuddy entra dans la chambre de Cameron. Elle ne voulait pas s'asseoir même si la tête lui tournait un peu. Trop d'odeurs de médicaments, ça devait être cela oui. L'injustice. C'était ce qu'elle ressentait en la voyant : elle avait été percuté par un homme qui roulait trop vite. Elle n'avait rien fait. Si ce n'est, l'erreur fatale d'avoir été sur la route à ce moment là. _Ca aurait pu être moi, _pensa la directrice. _Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui_… Cuddy croisa les bras contre son ventre. Elle savait qu'il lui manquait une chose qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui apporter. Une chose sur laquelle elle n'avait jamais eut prise. _Cela changerait-il quelque chose ? _Elle aimait à penser que oui. La directrice essuya une larme discrète qui glissait doucement sur sa joue.

_Les minutes s'écoulèrent… les heures peut être._

Forman entra dans la chambre de Cameron, Cuddy s'y trouvait déjà. Il se plaça près d'elle, debout devant le lit sur lequel se trouvait sa collègue. Il l'observa silencieusement de longues minutes avant de se tourner vers sa patronne :

« Est-ce que vous croyez qu'elle va s'en sortir ? »

***

Quelques jours plus tard, l'état de Cameron ne s'était ni amélioré ni dégradé. Rien ne changeait. Elle était toujours sous respirateur et semblait mener une lutte silencieuse dans sa chambre aseptisée, à l'abri des regards.

Le travail reprit son cours mais l'ambiance y était pesante, les regards inquiets : le goût de la discipline semblait quelques peu altéré.

Tout reprit son cours. Forman et Chase étaient en salle de diagnostic depuis une heure déjà lorsque House arriva à son tour. Ce qui changeait néanmoins, c'était le comportement du néphrologue : il semblait au bord de l'épuisement - probablement le sommeil qui ne venait pas. Ses remarques caustiques avaient disparu au profit d'un langage acerbe, brut, sans une seule pointe d'ironie.

« On a un cas, déclara House en posant son manteau.

- Vous êtes au courant pour… commença timidement Forman.

- Oui. Notre nouveau patient…

- Ecouter House, l'interrompit Chase, si vous vouliez… on comprendrait.

- Vous voulez bosser sur ce cas ou pas ? S'énerva le diagnosticien.

- Oui mais… répondit Forman.

- Alors on bosse sur ce cas. Fin de la discussion. »

Les deux jeunes hommes ne se risquèrent pas à poser une question de plus qui ne concernait pas leur patient : des hypothèses furent vite établis, ils s'éclipsèrent alors à leur plus grand bonheur, laissant House seul. Celui-ci sortit de la pièce à son tour après avoir inscrit quelques idées sur le tableau blanc. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur mais aperçut Judith sortir de celui-ci : un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère se noua en lui. Il n'avait aucune envie de la voir, il n'avait aucune envie d'approcher quiconque était lié à Cameron, de près ou de loin. Ses pensées lui suffisaient amplement. Il fit demi tour en espérant que celle-ci ne l'ait pas vu, sans succès :

« House ! L'interpella-t-elle, énervée. »

Le néphrologue se retourna en grimaçant :

« Pourquoi vous n'allez pas la voir ? Demanda-t-elle les bras croisés, le regard noir.

- J'ai du travail, dit-il comme si cela constituait à la fois une réponse et un motif pour s'échapper.

- Pas si vite, vociféra-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras, regardez moi. Elle a besoin de vous, vous savez autant que moi qu'une personne dans le coma perçoit ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur ! Parler lui, prenez sa main il se peut que... Elle a besoin de vous, sûrement plus que de nous tous. Vous avez vécu… quelque chose, dit-elle calmement, allez la voir. »

House resta un moment interdis avant de se retourner pour partir, sans un regard. Judy le regarda s'éloigner, bouillonnante de rage, se disant que ce type était bel et bien une ordure. Pas une fois il avait levé les yeux vers elle ! L'avait-il écouté ? Avait-il un minimum d'affection pour son amie ? Judith aurait bien elle-même donné les réponses mais Wilson qui avait observé la scène depuis de la chambre d'un patient, venait de s'approcher d'elle :

« Bonjour Judith.

- Bonjour Dr Wilson, répondit-elle en masquant mal sa colère.

- C'est House n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'un sourire triste.

- Comment… comment vous pouvez être son ami ? Explosa-t-elle, comment Cameron a pu accepter de vivre… ce truc avec lui ? Ajouta-t-elle en accompagnant sa parole d'un geste négligeant. »

L'oncologue sourit d'un petit sourire insondable. La jeune fille le regarda perplexe :

« Quoi ? Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ?

- House est un être… à part. Il est… grincheux, mal poli, énervant, sarcastique et il peut être… méchant. Tous le monde est intrigué par lui parce que chacun se demande : mais comment on peut être ainsi ? Il est ainsi parce qu'il souffre… non seulement de sa jambe, ça vous le saviez, mais aussi de manière plus profonde. Il se dit misanthrope non pas parce qu'il déteste le genre humain, mais parce qu'il a peur des hommes. Peur du regard que les autres portent sur lui, peur d'affronter une vraie relation, peur de souffrir, encore… C'est son moyen de défense : il préfère détester plutôt que d'aimer. Parce que détester, ça fait toujours moins mal, vous savez. Et ça Judith, seul Cameron et moi l'avons découvert, peut être même que Cameron en a appris bien plus que moi encore… Vous savez, il a longtemps essayé de se persuader qu'il la détestait ou qu'elle était insignifiante à ses yeux : mais il est humain après tout, il n'a pas pu s'y résoudre. Ce qu'ils ont vécu, c'est imprécis, c'est flou, aussi bien pour nous que pour eux, mais ça existe bel et bien. Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'arrive pas à aller la voir : il s'est attaché, et comme toujours quand on s'attache, on souffre. Surtout quand la personne en question est peut être sur le point de… partir. Il n'a jamais assumé la souffrance, il préfère la fuir car il croit qu'en fuyant, il souffrira moins. Mais il se trompe. Seulement, ni vous ni même moi pouvons l'en persuader : il doit s'en rendre compte tout seul. »

Judith hocha la tête timidement. Wilson s'éclipsa après avoir étreint son bras avec tendresse : la jeune urgentiste n'arrivait à savoir ce qu'était cette sensation tout au fond de son ventre : du soulagement ou de la tristesse ?

***

Le jour suivant, House et ses deux collègues continuaient de chercher de quoi leur patient pouvait souffrir : House établissait son diagnostic seul sans faire de différentiel. Chase et Forman étaient juste là pour appliquer ses décisions, rien de plus. Divers traitements avaient été testé, sans succès. Il décida alors « d'agir » :

« Il faut faire une biopsie du lobe temporale droit.

- Pardon ? Demanda Forman interloqué.

- Vous avez très bien entendu.

- Attendez House, l'arrêta Chase, cet homme a des poumons détruits, il a convulsé avant-hier, il a eut un arrêt cardiaque hier. Il n'est pas en état d'être opéré, encore moins du cerveau.

- La solution se trouve dans sa tête, on a éliminé toutes les autres solutions.

- VOUS avez éliminé les autres solutions, House, s'énerva Forman.

- Si nous ne trouvons pas ce qu'il a, il sera mort dans deux jours, vu l'état de ses poumons.

- Et bien, nous allons trouver en deux jours. Ce serait trop risqué de lui faire cette opération, il pourrait y rester ! Dit Chase.

- Alors allez y ! s'énerva House, ça fait deux jours que vous restez le cul sur votre chaise. Cherchez ! C'est pour ça que je vous paye !

- Vous ne nous laissez pas chercher, vous faîtes le différentiel seul, répondit Forman doucement.

- Je n'y peux rien si vous êtes des incapables. »

Habituellement, cette remarque aurait été dit avec une pointe d'insolence. Là, il n'y avait que de l'aigreur. Le néphrologue sortit de la pièce après avoir lâché un « Démerdez vous » négligeant.

Quelques heures plus tard, il profita de l'absence de médecins dans le couloir pour s'introduire dans la chambre du patient :

« Bonjour, je suis le Dr House, dégaina-t-il en vitesse, je suis votre médecin et vous allez subir une intervention chirurgicale hum dans… 5 minutes ! Dit-il après avoir regardé sa montre.

- Heu… oui mais je ne suis pas très en état, je suis très fatigué vous savez.

- Oh, mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est qu'une petite intervention de rien du tout… au cerveau.

- Au cerveau ? S'étrangla le patient.

- Tout à fait, conclue House en détachant les perfusions et dirigeant le lit roulant vers les blocs opératoires. »

***

« Pas dans sa chambre vous dîtes ? S'indigna Cuddy. »

Chase et Forman s'étaient rendus dans le bureau de la directrice après avoir découvert que leur patient avait disparu :

« Et où est House ?

- On ne sait pas. Il voulait faire une biopsie mais… Merde, ajouta Chase en regardant Forman.

- Tu crois que…

- J'en suis sûr. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Chase et Forman sortirent avec précipitation, la directrice sur leurs talons :

« Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- Nous pensons que House a fait... Une bêtise. »

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant le bloc d'opération numéro 4 : House, en blouse chirurgicale, s'apprêtait à opérer.

« House, s'écria Cuddy à travers le vitrage, interloquée, que faîtes vous ?

- J'ai décidé de manger la cervelle de mon patient, comme Hannibal en fait.

- Vous êtes en train de l'opérer, sans infirmière, sans équipe… contre l'avis de votre équipe !

- Je vais sauver sa vie, dit-il calmement.

- Je… »

Les trois médecins regardèrent le néphrologue, ne sachant que faire. Wilson, alerté par cette nouvelle élucubration « housienne » les avaient rejoint. Ils osaient espérer qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait : hélas, alors que House était en pleine opération, le patient fit une nouvelle attaque.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, apporter un chariot de réa, ça ne changera rien si vous entrez mais si vous ne faîtes rien, il va y rester ! »

Chase entra précipitamment avec le chariot et tenta de réanimer le patient devant le regard de House et de ses collègues. Alors que plusieurs électrochocs n'y firent rien, House arracha les palettes des mains de son collègue et tenta de le réanimer à son tour augmentant les volts au fur et à mesure que le corps du patient se soulevait, sans que son cœur reparte. House s'acharnait pendant dix minutes déjà. Cuddy regardait ce pauvre spectacle avec effroi et douleur, ne sachant que faire. Doucement, Wilson entra dans la pièce et remplaça Chase auprès de House. Les trois autres médecins se sentirent honteusement soulagés.

« House, arrête, ça ne sert plus à rien, dit-il doucement.

- Non, dit en continuant sans regarder l'oncologue.

- House…

- La solution est là, sous mes yeux, il faut juste qu'il reparte… Allez… »

Lentement, Wilson approcha ses mains de celles de House et tenta de lui retirer les palettes : celui ci se retira brusquement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il rageusement.

- C'est fini… il est mort.

- Non, je vais augmenter et…

- Non, arrête maintenant ! S'écria l'oncologue. »

Les deux hommes se défièrent de regard. Mais pour une fois, ce fut House qui craqua le premier : il baissa les yeux et regarda le visage de son patient, lui semble-t-il pour la première fois. Wilson lui dit alors :

« Ce n'est pas Cameron. »

A ses mots, House leva la tête et regarda son ami dans les yeux ; il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. House se sentit trembler, partagé entre la peur et la rage envers les mots que Wilson s'apprêtait à prononcer :

« Ce patient n'est pas Allison, il faut te rendre à l'évidence. Je sais que c'est difficile, je sais que tu t'en veux de ne rien avoir pu faire, de ne rien pouvoir faire, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu l'aurais sauvé qu'elle s'en saurait sorti. Ca ne marche pas comme ça. Il n'est pas elle, House.

- Je, je n'ai pas… balbutia-t-il, tremblant, la tête baissée.

- Ca va aller, dit-il doucement en venant derrière lui et en lui enlevant les palettes des mains, ça va aller…

- Non, ça n'ira pas.

- Si seulement tu allais la voir…

- Je ne peux pas.»

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, sans rien se dire. Les trois médecins derrière la baie vitrée avaient quitté les lieux préférant laisser les deux hommes partager ce moment, préférant ne pas voir « ce » House : celui qui souffre et qui ne parvient pas à le cacher.

Un chapitre qui me tient très à cœur : donnez moi votre avis, dîtes moi si vous trouvé la réaction de House crédible… Ca me ferait plaisir.


	21. Chapter 21

Pfiou ! Je viens juste de finir l'écriture de ce chapitre 21 et c'est donc sans tarder que je le poste ici ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'achever avant ce soir, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez étant donner que d'habitude, vous avez un nouveau chapitre chaque vendredi ou samedi !

Encore merci pour vos commentaires, ils me touchent beaucoup ! Je tenais à vous dire que sans vous et sans vos petits messages, je pense que j'aurais abandonné mon histoire depuis bien longtemps ! ;-)

Je suis contente que vous aimiez ce House, je suis contente que certains passages vous émeuvent… bref je suis contente quoi ! =p

Pour répondre à ta question Aliwill, il y a peu de chance que je fasse revenir le « fils du patient » parce que je considère que les sentiments pris à part de Cameron et de House sont assez compliqués comme ça, pas la peine de rajouter d'autres éléments « perturbateurs » sinon ça va devenir complètement imbuvable qu'en penses-tu ?

Je me prépare psychologiquement à vos commentaires car là je crois que vous allez me haïr et/ou me trouvez vraiment cruelle… mais j'assume^^ (mais soyez pas trop méchants par contre =p)

A lire avec The Perishers – Sway ou Boyce Avenue –Umbrella (reprise écoutable sur youtube) (petite question : est ce que les chansons qui accompagnent la lecture vous plaisent ?)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Le jour suivant, tout était pareil aux yeux de House. Il n'était pas allé voir Cameron, elle ne s'était pas réveillé ; il était à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas de cas. Cela ne lui paraissait pas très étonnant contenu du fait qu'il avait tué un patient la veille et qu'il avait une tête à faire peur : Cuddy préférait sûrement le laisser tranquille et par conséquent éviter de perdre tous ses patients. Elle lui avait sommé de rentrer chez lui, il avait refusé ; elle lui avait proposé de faire des consultations, il avait allumé la télé.

Pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait avoué qu'il ne pouvait pas rester chez lui car Cameron semblait être partout : dans sa bibliothèque qu'elle s'était obstiné à ranger, dans ses vêtements qu'elle avait égaré, dans l'odeur douce et sucrée de ses draps… C'était peut être pour cela qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir : son odeur imprégnait tout. Et à chaque fois, il ne cherchait qu'une chose, cette chose qui lui manquait tant : son corps.

Il n'aurait jamais pu lui dire non plus que sa haine envers les consultations n'était plus due à l'inutilité de la discipline mais au fait que la moindre petite chose lui rappelait son immunologiste. Il préférait se tenir loin des hommes.

A 21h, alors que le personnel de l'hôpital quittait peu à peu l'hôpital, il entra dans le bureau de la directrice et sans surprise, la trouva assise à son bureau :

« J'ai besoin d'une ordonnance, déclara-t-il brusquement. »

Cuddy leva les yeux de ses papiers :

« Une ordonnance ? Vous avez un rhume, mal au ventre peut être ? Feignit-elle ne pas comprendre. »

House lança un soupire agacé avant de réitérer sa demande :

« J'ai besoin d'une ordonnance de Vicodine.

- Je vous ai déjà dit non, House.

- Je n'en ai plus, Wilson ne veut pas m'en prescrire…

- Je m'en fiche !

- J'ai mal ! Gronda-t-il, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça, alors passez moi cette Vicodine qu'on en finisse…

- Et j'y gagne quoi moi ? En ce moment, vous faîtes n'importe quoi : vous avez tuez un patient hier, vous ne travaillez plus avec votre équipe… Il fut un temps ou avoir de la Vicodine vous aidait à mieux travailler ; aujourd'hui, Vicodine ou pas, c'est pareil.

- Je ne parle pas du médecin là, je parle de moi : je souffre.

- C'est dans votre tête, dit-elle dans un souffle, c'est toujours dans votre tête.

- C'est reparti, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est pas en ingérant 10 comprimés dans l'heure que ça changera quelque chose : il faut que vous preniez le problème là où il est vraiment.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ne faîtes pas l'innocent, vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

Il baissa la tête en s'appuyant avec maladresse sur sa canne. Cuddy constata qu'il souffrait véritablement vu la manière dont il tremblait. Elle ne se laissa pas impressionner néanmoins :

« Cameron. »

House lâcha un soupire agacé, la tête toujours baissé. Il leva celle-ci après quelques minutes où il semblait reprendre son souffle :

« Cameron, Stacy… vous voulez vraiment que je souffre pour une « véritable » raison pas vrai ? Ca ne… vous suffit pas que ma jambe me fasse souffrir… comme ça ?

- House… Je sais que c'est dure pour vous, ca l'est déjà pour nous tous alors… Mais si seulement vous l'admettiez.

- Admettre quoi ? Hurla-t-il, elle est dans le coma, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? J'étais avec elle ce matin là et je n'ai…

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, dit-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui. »

Il regarda de côté pour ne pas croiser son regard : essoufflé, il poursuivit quand même, hésitant :

« Si c'est de ma faute ! Elle voulait toujours partir avant et moi… je l'ai laissé partir sans faire un geste peut être parce que finalement cette nuit m'avait suffit… ou peut être parce qu'au contraire, j'aurais voulu qu'elle reste mais que j'avais peur de la retenir, peur de voir que ça prenait bien trop d'importance…

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qui allait arriver ce matin là.

- J'aurais dû la retenir…

- House, arrêter ; aller la voir…

- Comme voulez vous que j'aille la voir ? Hurla-t-il, comment voulez vous que je la regarde sans me sentir coupable ? Ce qui lui est arrivé, c'est à cause de moi… Parce que je suis ce que je suis, parce que j'ai toujours mal, quoique je fasse… »

La directrice, au bord des larmes, posa une main sur son épaule. House ne réagit pas. Après quelques secondes, il se retira de cette étreinte et partit sans un mot. Il se rendit vers la chambre de Cameron, se posa devant la vitre, sans néanmoins regarder ce petit corps étendu au milieu du lit. Il posa ses deux mains sur la vitre, ses yeux fixés au sol, ses bras qui tremblaient. Au bout d'un temps infini, il trouva le courage pour enfin lever la tête et la regarder : il fut captivé par elle, de longues minutes, incapable de détourner ses yeux. Le bruit d'une porte qui claque la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il saisit sa canne échoué au sol et sortit de l'hôpital.

***

Le lendemain, House se réveilla avec encore, le goût désagréable des somnifères dans la bouche : cette nuit cotonneuse, entre flottement et lourdeur, ne lui avait procuré aucun soulagement, aucun repos. Il se leva tout de même et exécuta la même parfaite et agaçante routine qu'il s'infligeait chaque matin.

C'était une journée comme les autres.

***

Judith avait prit sa journée : aux premières heures des visites, elle était venue dans la chambre de Cameron et s'était assise près d'elle. Pour cacher sa douleur, elle parlait. De tout, du beau temps, de rien, de l'hôpital, d'elle-même… Le son de sa voix masquait l'horrible silence qui régnait dans cette chambre aseptisée.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui… le soleil arrive enfin. Il nous réchauffe un peu, ça fait du bien… Dans quelques jours, ce sera le printemps. J'adore le printemps, je sais que tu l'aimes aussi. L'air est doux et… »

La jeune fille se stoppa net. Perdue dans son flot de parole, elle n'avait pas vu. Pas entendu.

Cameron venait d'ouvrir les yeux et toussotait faiblement. Son regard comme embuée s'emplit tout doucement de couleur, de chaleur et de vie.

Judy se leva brusquement, regarda à droite et à gauche avec affolement avant de reposer son regard sur son amie. Elle échappa un rire nerveux avant de porter une main tremblante à sa bouche. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes pendant qu'elle appelait doucement, sans vouloir y croire :

« Allison ? »

***

House pénétra dans le hall de l'hôpital puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il constata que sa jambe était moins douloureuse aujourd'hui que les jours derniers. Il n'avait aucune explication à cela et n'avait aucune envie de se diagnostiquer lui-même. Il pénétra dans son bureau où l'attendait Chase et Forman.

***

A quelques mètres de cette salle ; la chambre **38**.

***

« Allison ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Judy appela le nom de sa meilleure amie avec une voix tremblante. Cette dernière tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux doucement comme si ce geste lui était nécessaire pour capturer un peu d'air.

Son amie l'observa faire ressentant toute la souffrance que nécessitait cette simple tâche. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit la main maladroitement :

« Allie, tu me reconnais ? »

La jeune malade ouvrit les yeux : un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne prononce à voix faible :

« Bien sûr Judy. »

Celle-ci éclata en sanglot : il lui était si bon d'entendre sa voix, de voir la vie qui animait ses traits, ses gestes… C'était comme si son cœur, en une seconde à peine, avait troqué cette énorme poids contre ce sentiment si léger, si agréable : ce sentiment qu'on appelle le soulagement.

Elle lui serra la main un peu plus fort. Elle voulait sentir qu'elle était bien là, qu'elle ne s'endormirait plus, qu'elle ne partirait plus, qu'elle ne la laisserait plus. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

« Oh Allie, j'ai eu si peur… je… je croyais que tu… dit-elle sans parvenir à s'arrêter de pleurer.

- Je suis là Judy… »

« Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle essayant de se ressaisir.

- Ca va… j'ai juste mal à la tête, mais c'est normal.

- Je suis désolée, je devrais te laisser te reposer…

- Non, ne part pas, implora Cameron en la retenant par la main, reste, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de parler. Combien de temps je suis resté dans le coma ?

- Deux semaines. Tu te souviens de tout ?

- Je… je me souviens de… »

Elle ferma les yeux tentant désespérément de sonder sa mémoire.

Elle porta sa main à sa tête qui lui faisait un mal de chien. _Quel était mon dernier souvenir ? Tout cela me semble si flou, si loin…_

« Je me souviens d'avoir passé la journée à l'hôpital… je t'ai vu, on a pris un café, c'était l'après midi je crois.

- C'est le dernier souvenir que tu as ?

- Non, je… je suis allée chez House ce soir là n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Oui je me souviens maintenant… je crois que nous avons passé… la nuit ensemble.

- Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé le matin ? Et ce qu'il t'a emmené en moto ou tu as pris ta voiture ?

- Je… je… je ne sais plus, dit-elle tremblante

- C'est pas grave, c'est normal. Quel est ton dernier souvenir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que c'était avec… House. Après que nous ayons… fait l'amour, il m'a prit dans ses bras, il m'a serré contre lui… je sens encore… l'odeur de sa peau. Il a posé ses lèvres sur mon front, je l'ai regardé ; ses yeux avaient une drôle de couleur sous la lumière de la nuit. Je me souviens de ses yeux. Et de son sourire, je crois qu'il m'a sourit. Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai rêvé tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle lasse.

- Non, tu étais bien avec lui la veille de ton accident. »

A cet instant, Wilson et Cuddy entrèrent dans la chambre et découvrirent que la jeune fille était éveillé ; leurs visages ne purent masquer l'étonnement, le soulagement et le bonheur qui les animaient à cet instant.

Cameron sourit quand les deux médecins s'approchèrent d'elle.

***

En absence de cas, l'ambiance était très paisible au bureau des diagnostics. Chase faisait les mots croisés, Forman lisait une revue médicale alors que House regardait l'un de ses nombreux soaps favoris. Le bruit réunit de leurs trois bippers les sortit de leur torpeur. Chase fut le premier à réagir : pendant que les deux autres étaient à la lecture de leur message, lui s'exclamait déjà, rayonnant :

« Cameron ! Elle est réveillée ! »

Il se leva d'un bond très vite rejoint par Forman. Les deux hommes s'apprêtèrent à passer la porte lorsque Forman se tourna vers House qui avait les yeux toujours fixés sur son bipper :

« House ?

- Hum ? demanda-t-il distrait en relevant la tête.

- Vous venez ?

- Je… non. »

Cette fois il ne se chercha pas d'excuses, n'essaya pas de maquiller la réalité, de faire semblant : peut être comprendraient-ils, peut être ne comprendraient-ils pas, dans tous les cas, il s'en fichait.

Il resta assis sur sa chaise un long moment. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui broyait littéralement la poitrine, l'empêchant alors de respirer. Il fouilla dans sa poche et avala un des rares comprimés de Vicodine qui subsistait dans sa boite. Il se leva, saisit sa veste et sortit de l'hôpital.

***

Le soir était en train de tomber lorsqu'Allison vit entrer l'oncologue avec sa démarche habituelle, un peu hésitante. Elle l'encouragea à s'approcher d'un sourire ce qu'il fit sans s'assoir néanmoins :

« Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Ca va mieux. »

Un silence s'installa. Wilson l'observait avec compassion pendant qu'elle regardait vaguement par la fenêtre le soir qui déclinait :

« J'aimerais savoir, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Votre accident ?

- Oui.

- Personne ne vous en a parlé ?

- Je n'ai pas posé la question. »

Il lui répondit d'un sourire en coin avant de s'assoir sur le fauteuil près de son lit :

« Vous étiez en voiture. Vous vous rendiez à l'hôpital vous étiez à la dernière intersection : vous êtes passé, le feu était vert… une voiture qui venait de votre droite est passé aussi. Elle vous a percuté.

- Comment va le conducteur de cette voiture ?

- Il va bien, il n'a rien eu.

- Bien, dit-elle les yeux dans le vide, et… avant ça ?

- Vous aviez passé la nuit avec House… vous avez pris votre voiture. Il a prit sa moto après vous. Il n'a rien, si c'est-ce que vous voulez savoir.

- D'accord.

- Vous savez, nous avons eu tous très peur… tout le monde vous a veillé, Chase, Cuddy, Judith évidemment, Forman…

- Est-ce qu'il est venu me voir ? »

Elle posa cette question sans mentionner de qui il s'agissait. Mais l'oncologue n'eut pas besoin de cela pour comprendre de qui elle parlait. Le regard de la jeune fille était toujours fixé sur le dehors : il regarda à son tour, sachant qu'il n'y aurait rien à observer. Elle évitait simplement son regard. C'était presque s'il pouvait entendre de sa place son petit cœur pourtant bien malmené ces jours-ci, battre à tout rompre.

« Non, il n'est pas venu. »

Elle hocha la tête calmement. Il aurait voulu ajouté quelque chose, lui dire qu'il viendrait, mais de cela il n'en était pas certain ; il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il avait demandé de ses nouvelles, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il aurait voulu lui dire combien House avait souffert mais il ne pouvait pas parler de sa douleur, car elle ne lui appartenait pas. Il aurait tout donné pour que ses mots soient assez forts pour qu'enfin son regard croise le sien. Mais il n'avait aucun des mots qu'elle voulait entendre.

« Je vais vous laisser vous reposez, dit-il gêné, au revoir Dr Cameron.

- Au revoir. »

Il quitta la pièce et aperçut que son regard n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre. Il s'éloigna dans un soupir.

***

Il entra dans la chambre **38. **Elle ne l'aperçut pas tout de suite trop occupée à chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Néanmoins, le bruit de sa canne à la fois si familier et si inattendu lui fit lever la tête. Il était là. Immobile devant elle. Surprise, elle resta figée sur son lit, les mains encore plongées dans son sac. Un sourire timide se dessina doucement sur son visage fatigué. Il sourit à son tour en baissant la tête, gêné, par le regard dévorant que la jeune fille posait sur lui.

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur une chaise près d'elle. Il posa sa canne mais garda son manteau. Ce détail fit sourire la jeune femme. Il la regarda un moment, un sourire au coin des lèvres avant de dire simplement :

« Hey.

- Hey… »

Ils n'arrivèrent pas à se détacher du regard : elle avait le sentiment de voir ses yeux pour la première fois alors que, paradoxalement, elle sentait son corps se réchauffer à la vue de ses deux prunelles bleues comme si l'on avait ravivé en elle l'intensité d'un doux souvenir.

Il sourit de manière plus franche voyant son tourment et décida de mettre fin à leur supplice commun : il se leva et s'assit sur le lit. Il caressa son bras avec son index et son pouce avant de la regarder et de lui dire :

« J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. »

Elle resta sans voix face à cette confidence, si rare dans la bouche de House. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il lui avait dite, la plus belle chose qu'elle avait entendue. Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'en soucier, pas maintenant : elle se releva lentement et saisit doucement son visage d'une de ses mains. Elle caressa doucement sa barbe mal rasée… comme ce contact lui avait manqué ! Elle approcha ses lèvres ; il approcha les siennes, hésitant. Leurs bouches se frôlèrent doucement, avant de se caresser pour enfin faire naitre un baiser d'une tendresse infinie. La main de la jeune fille descendit jusqu'au cœur de l'homme ; elle détacha ses lèvres et lui murmura tout proche de sa bouche :

« Et moi j'ai eu si peur de ne jamais me réveiller, de ne jamais te revoir. »

Il sourit puis caressa son visage avant de lui offrir un baiser passionné qu'ils savourèrent comme leur premier. Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit et la serra contre son corps, son corps à l'odeur si douce et si rassurante. Elle refugia sa tête au creux de son cou, ferma les yeux et entendit sa voix à son oreille lui chuchoter :

« Cameron, ce n'est pas possible.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? Demanda-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Toi, moi, ici… Tu sais que c'est faux.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle en se relevant brusquement. »

Il s'assit sur le lit à son tour et sans quitter son regard, continua :

« Ca n'existe pas… Je ne suis pas ici. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais été. Tu aimerais me voir là mais tu sais au fond de toi que ce n'est possible que dans tes fantasmes… »

Cameron se réveilla brusquement, essayant tant bien que mal de capturer un peu d'air. Elle était couverte de sueur au milieu de son lit d'hôpital : autour d'elle, la nuit pâle et sans odeur. Mais pas de House. Pas de House.

Elle toucha doucement ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant. Depuis près de huit jours, son sommeil était peuplé de rêves comme celui-ci. Ils variaient peu mais leurs forces étaient tels qu'elle croyait en leur véracité jusqu'à la dernière seconde. A chaque réveil, un poids invisible se formait en elle : elle se sentait idiote, elle se sentait mal.

Le réveil indiquait quatre heures. Elle savait à présent qu'elle ne trouverait plus le sommeil jusqu'au lever du jour. Elle chercha un livre dans son sac mais abandonna la manœuvre après quelques minutes sans résultat : elle envoya rageusement celui-ci à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de réfugier sa tête dans ses mains.

Elle n'avait besoin que de lui et même sans ne lui avoir jamais dit, elle était certaine qu'il le savait.

_Pourquoi ne veut-il pas me voir ?_

Cette question envahissait ses nuits sans relâche tout en sachant que quelque soit la réponse, elle aurait mal, sans savoir à quel point néanmoins.

***

Et chaque jour, chaque heure, son cœur s'emballait quand elle croyait entendre le bruit d'une canne cognant sur le sol.

Chaque heure, chaque jour son cœur était sur le point d'imploser quand il entrait dans l'hôpital, sachant qu'elle était à quelques mètres de lui.

Il se rendait malade chez lui à la seule pensée de sa lâcheté, à la seule idée qu'elle devait l'attendre sans jamais le voir venir.

Elle se rendait folle à penser qu'à cela, sans savoir se concentrer sur autre chose.

Était-ce un si grand effort ?

Était-ce si facile ?

***

« J'aurais dû me douter.

- Te douter de quoi ?

- Que tu étais ici.

- Je suis si prévisible que ça ?

- Non, tu es… totalement imprévisible : mais il t'arrive de faiblir parfois, tu es humain.

- Le jour oui ; mais la nuit je me transforme en vampire et je dévore des petites filles… et des vieux aussi, leurs chairs est plus molle, c'est plus pratique. »

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire puis s'approcha de House, assis sur un muret du toit de l'hôpital.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda l'oncologue.

- Mal.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Wilson plein d'espoir voyant ici pointer un brin de confidence.

- Jerry à tromper Amanda dans Love Médecine. L'ordure.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, murmura l'oncologue une deuxième fois.

- Laisse-moi deviner, dit-il dans un sourire : tu es venu ici avec une idée en tête.

- Hum… non.

- Enfin, si c'est pas une idée, c'est pour me parler de quelque chose… ou de quelqu'un.

- Oui, dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Est-ce que, par hasard, cela ne commencerait-il pas par Came et finirait par Ron ? Hum ?

- House…

- Toi par contre tu es cent pour cent prévisible, déclara le néphrologue en descendant du mur pour se diriger vers la porte.

- Attend…

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, comment faut-il le dire ? S'écria-t-il avec rage en se tournant vers son ami.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler. Mais tu en as besoin.

- Je n'ai pas… dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si, tu en as besoin. Je te connais House, tu le sais, ne prétend pas le contraire.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te faire dire que j'ai besoin de parler ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas encore pris de décision.

- Si, j'ai pris la décision de ne pas aller la voir.

- Ce n'est pas une décision ça, c'est de l'attentisme. Il faut que tu ailles la voir.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu m'as déjà dit ça quand elle était dans le coma. Maintenant elle est réveillée et ça fait dix jours : elle n'attend que toi, elle s'en fiche de voir les autres, elle veut te voir toi et…

- Et bien raison de plus pour ne pas aller la voir : je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ? Il n'y a rien à dire ! Elle a besoin de ta présence, c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse alors ? Que j'arrive dans sa chambre et qu'on s'envoie en l'air ? C'est tout ce qu'on partage tous les deux !

- Arrête, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu es mort de peur. Tu as eu peur de la perdre mais ça, plus que tout, tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. Cela signifierait que tu te sois attaché à cette jeune femme et ça, tu ne le supportes pas car tu as toujours peur que ça te fasses encore souffrir. Cet accident t'as renvoyé tous tes doutes inavoués à la figure, tout ce que tu évitais soigneusement de comprendre est apparu devant tes yeux avec la criante vérité qui est celle-ci ! L'attachement on le contrôle pas, la souffrance non plus.

- Bravo Freud pour cette brillante psychanalyse, mais j'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter ta philosophie de bazar !

- Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Arrête de te protéger de la souffrance sans cesse, arrête de te faire souffrir par peur de souffrir c'est ridicule !

- Tu as raison, murmura-t-il après un silence songeur en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Wison

- Comment ? Dit-il le souffle coupé.

- Merci Wilson, dit-il en passant la porte du toit, sans un regard.»

Wilson resta pantelant au milieu du toit : les deux dernières affirmations de son ami étaient pour le moins inattendus. Avait-il réussit à le convaincre ? Ou feignait-il pour être tranquille ?

Wilson haussa les épaules et descendit les marches sans cesser de penser aux dernières paroles de House.

***

House avait rejoint son bureau ; il était allongé sur son fauteuil et s'amusait à lancer sa balle au dessus de sa tête. Brusquement, il arrêta son petit jeu, tendit son bras vers la canne et suspendit son geste. Il tremblait. Ignorant cette faiblesse, il s'empara de sa canne avec détermination puis sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à l'étage du dessous. Il marcha d'un pas claudiquant et pénétra dans la chambre **38**.


	22. Chapter 22

La suite… un peu en retard ( ce sera difficile maintenant de poster un chapitre par week end, je préfère vous prévenir ! :-/ ).

Une toute petite suite pour la simple et bonne raison que pour moi cette scène est très importante et mérite donc d'être « seule ».

A écouter avec Alanis Morissette – Not as we (une chanson parue dans un épisode de la saison 4 de House ;-) )

Enjoy ! =D

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Une porte qui s'ouvre. Le bruit d'une canne.

La jeune femme leva les yeux et découvrit celui qu'elle avait attendu depuis des jours. Son cœur battait si fort que sa poitrine était comme sur le point de se déchirer.

Leurs regards se croisèrent furtivement avant que l'homme ne se détourne, s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Un silence perdura de longues secondes. Ses yeux à elle, fixés inlassablement sur ses draps : son regard à lui, comme envouté par la pénombre dehors.

Il agrippa sa canne avec force comme pour se redonner du courage avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. Son regard se posa sur elle mais ce n'était pas celui de l'amant, ce n'était pas ce regard doux et sincère qu'elle avait tant attendu. C'était le regard froid et implacable du médecin, de ce grand médecin qu'était Gregory House :

« Tu… comment tu te sens ?

- Ca va… merci, dit-elle en relevant la tête.

- Ils t'on fait un scanner ?

- Oui.

- Rien détecté ?

- Non.

- Ton rythme cardiaque est normal ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne t'es pas évanouie, pas eu d'absence ?

- Non. C'est bon, je vais bien. Tu sais, tu n'es pas mon médecin. »

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase sans le regarder. Il avait baissé la tête comprenant que son attitude était ridicule ; il essayait simplement de gagner du temps. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, il le fallait, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais c'est le son de sa voix à elle qu'il entendit :

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir plus tôt ? »

De nouveau il baissa la tête affichant une moue gênée dont lui seul avait le secret. _Que répondre à cela ? _

Il leva les yeux et découvrit qu'elle le regardait fixement sans réussir à contenir son trouble, sa peur, sa colère.

_Que lui dire ?_

« Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu me voir ? Répéta-t-elle sa voix tremblante de colère, pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir avant aujourd'hui ? »

Un nouveau silence. Il n'a pas de réponse alors il se dit… qu'il est temps de prononcer ces mots qu'il a ressassé encore et encore dans sa tête, ces mots qu'il a retourné dans tous les sens sans avoir trouvé le moyen de les rendre inoffensifs, sans être parvenus à les rendre indolores.

« Allison… je crois que ce serait mieux si… on arrêtait là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Pourquoi dire cela alors qu'elle avait déjà compris ? Pourquoi lui faire répéter ces horribles mots qui lui faisaient tellement de mal… à lui, à elle ?

« Je crois… que ce serait mieux si on arrêtait de se voir en dehors de l'hôpital. »

Elle baissa la tête, il releva la sienne. Elle avait agrippé les draps d'une main tremblante : il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, déjà rongé par la culpabilité.

« D'accord. »

La tête baissée, le silence, l'absence des mots… encore. Mais elle, elle avait décidé de ne pas en rester là. Il devait lui dire.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec fièvre, je… dis quelque chose une banalité, un mensonge, qu'importe… mais donne moi une réponse. J'ai tellement de questions sans réponse alors… tu me dois bien ça, tu me dois bien cette réponse. Je t'en prie. »

Les yeux de House étaient fixés par terre ; il essayait de lui cacher ses yeux. _Si elle voyait mes yeux, elle comprendrait tout, pensa-t-il. _Il voulait simplement qu'elle arrête, qu'elle le laisse. Ses yeux par terre c'était son signe à lui pour lui montrer qu'il capitulait. Mais elle était en droit d'avoir cette réponse et cela, il ne pouvait le nier : si seulement il savait comment lui dire…

Comme il ne parlait pas, elle reprit d'une voix qui manquait de souffle :

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?

- Il n'y a rien qui a changé…

- Si, si, bien sûr qu'il y a quelque chose. J'ai eu mon accident.

- …

- Le soir on faisait l'amour, le matin je suis dans le coma. Donc je suppose que ça un rapport non ? Dis-moi quelque chose, je t'en prie.

- Ton accident m'a permis de réfléchir.

- A quoi ?

- A beaucoup de choses.

- A quelles choses ? »

A nouveau, un silence. A nouveau, il baisse la tête et grimace. Perdu dans ses pensées torturées, il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher : surpris de sentir ses mains sur son torse, il releva la tête et balbutia :

« Qu'est-ce que…

- Regarde-moi, dit-elle dans un murmure.

- Retourne te coucher, tu n'es pas en état.

- Regarde-moi, répéta-t-elle d'une voix au bord des larmes. »

Il respirait de plus en plus mal, ses mains toujours le long de son corps, n'osant pas la toucher ni même l'effleurer par peur de raviver ce qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'occulter. Il fit néanmoins ce qu'elle dit et découvrit des yeux aux bords des larmes qui lui serrèrent un peu plus la poitrine. Ils restèrent à s'observer avec franchise un long moment : le regard plongé l'un dans celui d'autre, il n'était plus question de se cacher, il fallait affronter la douleur - la sienne, celle de l'autre avec audace.

« Je suis là, chuchota-t-elle, tremblante, je suis là. Touche-moi, sens-moi, ajouta-t-elle en saisissant ses mains.

- Allison…

- Si tu ne peux pas m'expliquer avec des mots, fais quelque chose pour que je comprenne, je t'en prie… je t'en prie. Ne me laisse pas comme ça.

- Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, dit-il dans un souffle. »

Elle saisit doucement son visage : ses mains tremblaient imperceptiblement, elles étaient froides. Était ce parce qu'il était perdu, état ce parce qu'il détestait la savoir grelottante qu'il l'attira contre lui et la serra contre son corps ? Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il faisait : il savait cependant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il devait faire. Trop tard. Trop tard. Il appuya son front contre le sien. Leurs deux respirations erratiques, se mêlèrent, leurs lèvres, si proches s'approchèrent peu à peu jusqu'à se frôler. Ils cherchèrent la bouche de l'autre avec une confusion grandissante avant se s'embrasser entre douleur et frustration. Chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient, elle reprenait ses lèvres si bien qu'ils s'embrassèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne lui murmure :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne me repousses pas si tu veux me quitter ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y arrive pas.

- Gregory… dit-elle dans un murmure suppliant.

- C'est mon dernier baiser, c'est… notre dernier baiser. Notre dernière étreinte. Il faut que je la savoure, il faut que… j'en profite. Après ce sera fini.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! S'écria-t-elle avec faiblesse en le tapant sans aucune force.

- Calme-toi, dit-il en saisissant ses poings.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça et de me laisser comme ça… tu ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle en sanglotant. »

Il la serra contre lui puis la fit basculer pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, à bout de force, tentant sans grande conviction de se défaire de ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'à son lit et la déposa dessus :

« Combien de temps encore tu vas me faire souffrir ?

- Justement, c'est fini, dit-il en saisissant son visage et en caressant ses cheveux, c'est terminé. Tu ne souffriras plus maintenant. J'ai… j'ai fait une erreur en te proposant de vivre une relation exclusivement sexuelle parce que… je pensais pouvoir tenir cette ligne de conduite, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je me suis fait avoir. Je me suis fait avoir par ta douceur, par ta peau… mais aussi par ce que tu es toi, par l'affection que tu m'apportais. Et à côté de ça, toi, tu t'es heurté à moi, à mon caractère, à ma rudesse… à ma douleur. Je n'arrive pas à ne pas souffrir, je n'arrive pas à ne pas faire souffrir les autres… Je ne suis pas…. Je ne suis pas, reprit-il à bout de souffle, je ne suis pas pour toi parce que… je ne suis pour personne. Moi je n'ai que la solitude. Mais toi… toi tu es jeune, tu es si belle… tu trouveras un homme qui ne te fera pas souffrir, un homme qui te proposera autre chose que du sexe, un homme qui t'apportera de l'affection, de la tendresse pure, un homme qui te donnera des réponses, un homme qui assumera ses sentiments, un homme qui ira te voir quand tu n'iras pas bien, qui ne compliquera pas tout, qui ne se posera pas de questions… un homme qui ne souffrira pas continuellement. Cet homme, ce n'est pas moi. Je suis… désolé. Tellement… désolé. »

Elle lui tournait le dos, allongée sur son lit d'hôpital. Il avait une main posé sur sa hanche et caressait doucement sa peau mise à nuit par sa petite chemise. Il se releva, posa ses lèvres sur son front tout en lui murmurant :

« J'ai essayé Allison… je n'ai jamais… autant voulu que… jamais. »

Il se leva, saisit sa canne et partit. Une fois seule, une larme coula sur sa joue, très vite rejoint par une autre, puis une autre, puis une autre… Elle pleura en silence, sans un sanglot. Elle aurait voulu arrêter mais elle n'avait pas assez de force : elle se laissa donc aller à ses larmes pour oublier ces mots, pour oublier sa venue, en espérant qu'au matin, tout serait différent… en espérant qu'au matin, elle se rende compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

***


	23. Chapter 23

Désolée de vous avoir brisé le cœur, d'avoir faillit vous faire pleurer… je ne sais pas si cette suite va vous consoler, ce sera à vous de me le dire ! ;-)

Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin ! (sans compter celui là)

Encore merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font chaud au cœur ! =)

( A écouter avec Goo Goo Dolls – Better Days )

__________________________________________________________________________________

Très vite, elle ne supporta plus de rester à l'hôpital. Elle réussit à sortir après deux semaines à force d'arguments dont seul un médecin pouvait user et abuser pour défendre son cas.

House éprouva un soulagement à la voir partir. Il s'écœura lui-même à cette simple pensée tout en se persuadant qu'il avait fait le bon choix : il avait fait ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il continuellement ce nœud au ventre quand ses pensées s'égaraient vers l'immunologiste ?

Elle restait enfermée chez elle le plus clair de son temps : parfois elle succombait à une crise de larme ou plongeait dans un mutisme pesant. Elle ne faisait rien de ce qui la réjouissait _avant_. Elle avait l'impression d'être autre.

House, lui, se retrouva. Il reprit possession de celui qu'il était _avant _; la solitude s'empara de lui comme si elle ne l'avait jamais quittée… peut être parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée finalement.

Ils n'avaient aucune colère, aucune amertume. Juste cette douleur lourde, sourde et lancinante qui dure, qui ne semble pas avoir de fin.

***

Après une journée de travail semblable à toutes les autres, House était rentré chez lui sans savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Un peu de piano, regarder un film à la télé ? Il s'en fichait bien à vrai dire. Un coup à sa porte le sortit de sa torpeur : il s'avança vers l'entrée après avoir posé délicatement sa jambe meurtrie au sol. Il ouvrit et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« Et bien, quel accueil ! C'est la première fois que tu sembles content de me voir !

- Détrompe toi, c'était ma jambe qui me fait mal : c'était pas un sourire, c'était un rictus de douleur ! »

James Wilson entra dans l'appartement de House puis déposa son manteau sur une chaise. Il tritura nerveusement ses mains avant de dire :

« Je reviens juste de voir… Allison.

- Ah, répondit-il simplement en allumant la télé.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir comment elle va ?

- Si si, bien sûr, répondit-il à toute vitesse.

-Physiquement ça va, elle semble bien, même si elle est encore un peu fatiguée. Elle ne m'a rien dit mais j'ai cru sentir qu'elle n'avait pas le moral. Le contre coup sûrement.

- Le contre coup oui, répéta-t-il les yeux vagues en croisant les mains près de sa bouche.

- House, je ne suis pas stupide tu sais. Je sais que tu n'es pas allé la voir depuis qu'elle est rentrée chez elle.

- C'est elle qui te l'a dit ?

- Non. Tu n'es pas non plus allez la voir quand elle était à l'hôpital…

- Si, le coupa-t-il, je suis allé la voir.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna l'oncologue en s'asseyant sur le canapé à son tour, et alors ?

- Alors… je lui ai dit que… ce n'était plus possible qu'on se voit en dehors de l'hôpital.

- House, soupira-t-il, mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?

- Parce que c'est la vérité.

- Donc ce que je t'ai dit sur le toit ça n'a rien changé ?

- Si je devais faire tout ce que tu me disais et bah je serais dans de beaux draps crois moi ! Néanmoins, tu avais raison sur un point : il faut que j'arrête de souffrir par peur de souffrir. Je l'ai quittée comme ça… je ne souffre plus.

- Tu prends vraiment que ce qui t'arrange, c'est incroyable.

- C'est-ce que tout le monde fait !

- C'est une mauvaise décision !

- C'était une mauvaise décision de vouloir coucher avec elle, c'est une mauvaise décision de la quitter : faudrait savoir dans quel camps vous êtes général !

- Les choses ont changé depuis, les choses ont évolués. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

- Pourquoi vous vous obstinez tous à soutenir que mes choix sont dénués de raison ? S'énerva-t-il, Après tout, il n'y a que moi qui aie vécu ça, il n'y a que moi qui puisse savoir ce qui est bon pour moi !

- Il n'y a pas que toi, c'est ça le problème.

- C'est mieux pour elle aussi, crois moi.

- Tu as envie de croire en ça parce que ça justifie tes actes, c'est tout.

- Tu sais, je vais te dire une chose : c'est ma vie, je fais ce que je veux, je la mène comme je veux, elle est à moi. Alors peut être que certains, peut être que tu penses que je ne prends pas les bonnes décisions, que je ne fais pas ce qu'il faut et bien tu vois, je m'en fou. Je m'en fou que mes décisions ne plaisent pas puisque de toutes manières elles ne plaisent jamais à personne. Coucher avec elle, c'était une erreur : je sais que la quitter n'arrangera rien seulement c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai trouvé. Et peu importe les motivations de cette décision : toi tu vas me dire que c'est parce que j'ai peur ? Et bien soit, pense ça si tu veux, de toute façon le résultat est le même. Et il y a que le résultat qui compte.

- Ok. C'est vrai, je pense que c'est parce que tu as peur que tu agis comme ça. Mais toi, pourquoi l'as-tu quittée ? »

House passa une main sur son visage puis resta immobile, muet, un long moment avant de répondre sans regarder Wilson :

« Parce que je l'ai fait trop souffrir et parce que j'ai trop souffert. Il était tant d'arrêter ce jeu de massacre, une bonne fois pour toute. »

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes avant que House ne remette le son de la télé. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à boire des bières et à regarder ce qui passait ce soir là. Après le départ Wilson, House constata avec surprise qu'il y avait un mot sous la porte. Il l'ouvrit, c'était l'écriture de l'oncologue :

_Tu as souffert, elle a souffert, c'est vrai. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de tous les moments de bonheur que vous avez passés ensemble ? Ils n'existent pas une autre solution pour ces moments là ? Ne méritent ils pas qu'on se bat pour eux aussi ?_

Le néphrologue resta un moment interdis, ses yeux fixés sur le mot _bonheur. _Sortit de sa rêverie, il s'approcha de sa poubelle puis dans une grimace, ouvrit sa main. Le mot disparu parmi les ordures.

***

Cameron revint _une première fois à l'hôpital_, après un mois de convalescence. Le tourment ne l'avait pas encore quitté, mais elle se sentait mieux physiquement et moralement, un peu moins fatiguée, un peu plus sereine. Il lui semblait qu'elle tournait en rond dans son appartement, elle avait besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose de familier au risque de devenir folle.

Un matin ensoleillé, la jeune fille prit la direction de l'hôpital : elle savait qu'elle y retrouverait House, elle savait que cela lui ferait mal. Mais quelque part elle savait aussi qu'elle avait besoin de l'affronter, de le revoir pour aller mieux ensuite. _La mal par le mal_, pensa-t-elle dans un sourire.

Elle entra dans le hall du bâtiment et inspira une grande bouffée d'air : l'odeur qui régnait ici n'était pourtant pas savoureuse mais c'était certainement l'odeur qui l'apaisait le plus.

Elle pénétra dans le bureau de la directrice après avoir frappé à sa porte :

« Bonjour Dr Cuddy.

- Dr Cameron ! S'exclama la directrice, un sourire radieux aux lèvres. »

Elle s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça avec amitié.

« Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Ca va bien, merci.

- Vous avez plutôt bonne mine je dois dire !

- Merci.

- J'espère que vous ne venez pas ici pour me demander de revenir travailler plus tôt ? Dit-elle en riant.

- Oh non, j'ai encore besoin de mes cinq semaines de repos je crois. Je venais juste pour voir comment ça se passait ici, l'hôpital me manque un peu.

- Je comprends.

- Est-ce que je peux aller voir mes collègues ?

- Bien sûr, restez ici le temps que vous voudrez, vous êtes la bienvenue. »

Cameron se rendit à l'étage ; elle se stoppa avant d'arriver devant le bureau des diagnostics. Elle referma son manteau dans un geste nerveux et tremblant puis inspira profondément : elle avança devant la porte en verre et l'ouvrit. La voix de House retentissait dans la pièce :

« Un point pour Forman-le-délinquant !

- Ancien délinquant, merci.

- C'est le genre de chose qui colle à la peau toute sa vie je crois ! S'exclama Chase moqueur.

- Wouah, mais vous m'enlevez les mots de la bouche ma parole ! Alors il y aurait vraiment un cerveau sous cette tête de petit bourgeois pré pubère ? Asséna-House. »

Allison Cameron pénétra timidement dans la pièce :

« Bonjour Messieurs.

- Cameron ! S'exclama Chase en se levant, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Instinctivement, House avait reculé d'un pas comme si ce jeu d'embrassades ne le concernait pas.

« Je passais dans le coin. Salut Forman.

- Comment tu te sens ? Dit-il après l'avoir enlacé.

- Ca va bien mieux, merci.

- Messieurs, calmez vous, je sais que la vue d'une jolie fille vous rend tout frétillant m'enfin quand même… »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, le regard de la jeune fille croisa celui de son ancien amant mais très vite elle se détourna. Elle se trouvait idiote d'avoir cru être capable de l'affronter alors qu'elle parvenait à peine à le regarder ! Elle baissa la tête pour cacher son trouble mais une voix qu'elle connaissait par cœur l'obligea à reconsidérer son geste :

« Bonjour Cameron. »

Elle leva la tête. House la regardait. Elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches puis dans un souffle répondit :

« Bonjour… House. »

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. _Et merde ! Pensa-t-elle pour elle-même, j'essaye de me convaincre de quoi ? Bien sûr que je lui en veux, bien sûr que j'ai mal… bien sûr que j'aimerais me réfugier dans ses bras._

« Et… si on continuait le diagnostic ? Demanda timidement Forman, brisant le silence magistral qui régnait dans la salle.

- Bien sûr oui, répondit le néphrologue en vitesse, vous… pouvez assister au différentiel, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Cameron sans la regarder, si vous le voulez bien sûr.

- Non, je préfère vous laisser travailler, c'est préférable je crois. Au revoir. »

La jeune fille s'éclipsa aussi vite ; une fois qu'elle fut loin du bureau, elle passa une main nerveuse sur ses yeux réfrénant ses larmes comme elle le pouvait.

Seul chez lui, House repensa à sa brève rencontre avec sa collègue. D'un simple regard, il avait vu, sentit qu'elle souffrait et ce à cause de lui. Il aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose, faire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi ; il ne savait jamais.

« Et merde, s'écria-t-il en donnant un coup de poing rageur sur la table, merde… »

_La deuxième fois_, elle se rendit à l'hôpital car Chase l'avait appelé : l'équipe se trouvait sur un cas complexe que personne n'avait résolu jusque là, pas même House. Le système immunitaire du jeune patient se détériorant d'heures en heures, House soutenu par Cuddy, avait trouvé préférable d'appeler Cameron en tant qu'intervenante afin de bénéficier de ses excellentes connaissances en immunologie.

Hélas, malgré les efforts de l'équipe redevenue complète, l'enfant décéda dans la nuit qui suivit l'arrivée de l'immunologiste.

Le néphrologue se rendit aux vestiaires, certain de ne pas trouver la pièce vide : Cameron était assise sur le banc, l'air perdu, ailleurs.

« On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu, dit-il doucement, en s'accoudant à un casier.

- Pas suffisamment il faut croire, répondit-elle en frissonnant.

- Certaines fois, on ne peut plus rien.

- Mais il était si jeune… murmura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Si la mort ne s'abattait que les vieux et les méchants, ça se saurait. »

Cette image arracha un sourire timide à la jeune fille. House le vit et se réjouit intérieurement de voir que ses mots ne lui apportaient pas que de la souffrance.

« C'est vrai, il n'y a pas de justice, ajouta-t-elle dans un tremblement.

- Tu as froid ? »

Il ne pouvait pas lutter quand il la voyait frémir. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réchauffer comme chaque fois qu'il voyait naître un frisson en elle. Seulement cette fois, il se résigna à faire un pas de plus. _Tout est si compliqué, tout est si difficile… n'en rajoute pas._

« Ca va, murmura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je… tenta-t-il les yeux baissés.

- Non, s'il te plait, ne dit rien, le coupa-t-elle en se levant et en enfilant son manteau. Je suis venue ici pour m'occuper de ce cas rien de plus. Tu n'as pas à te justifier sur autre chose et puis d'ailleurs, je ne veux pas que tu le fasses alors… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend ; pendant qu'elle parlait, elle s'était approchée de lui et se trouvait maintenant à sa hauteur, sa manche frôlant la sienne. Il regarda leurs vêtements se toucher pendant qu'un courant électrique lui parcourait tout le corps_. Jamais cela ne disparaîtra, cette attraction, cette tension entre nous, pensa-t-il tout bas._

Leurs regards se connectèrent alors instantanément comme s'il n'avait pas été le seul à ressentir cette électricité. Il approcha lentement son visage vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas pendant une fraction de seconde puis réalisant ce qui était sur le point de se produire, se recula puis lui dit :

« Pas ça. Ne me fais pas ça, je t'en prie. »

Elle passa la porte puis rejoignit la sortie d'un pas rapide.

Il la regarda s'éloigner serrant sa canne jusqu'à faire blanchir ses phalanges. Il baissa la tête.

***

« Et là je lui ai dit : non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Les types dans ton genre ça me donnerait presque envie de devenir lesbienne ! »

Judith et Allison éclatèrent ensemble d'un même rire joyeux.

« Génial ! Vraiment… j'aurais pas dit mieux ! S'exclama l'immunologiste en levant son verre de téquila.

- Le seul problème c'est que j'ai eu deux ou trois nanas qui sont venus m'accoster croyant que j'étais vraiment lesbienne ! »

Cameron ria de nouveau en se levant pour atteindre la bibliothèque qu'elle consulta distraitement :

« Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé ma soirée dans un bar...

- Tu devrais c'est… rafraichissant ! Au fait, comment ca va avec… House ? »

L'immunologiste se pétrifia à l'entente de ce nom. Elle saisit un livre et l'ouvrit au hasard pour dissimuler son trouble :

« Bien, bien.

- Tu l'as revu depuis que tu es allée à l'hôpital pour ce cas là… ça doit faire deux semaines. Tu l'as revu depuis ? »

Cameron ne répondit rien. Judy fronça les sourcils comprenant qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'on lui cachait.

« Allie ?

- Ecoute… comment dire ça… nous ne sommes plus ensemble ce qui, en fin de compte n'est pas si grave vu que nous n'étions pas vraiment ensemble.

- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

- Tu sais, on n'était pas ensemble, on couchait ensemble.

- Arrête ça tu veux, il y avait plus que du sexe entre vous. Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?

- Parce que… je ne sais pas Judy.

- C'est lui qui t'as quitté ?

- Oui.

- Ah, bien sûr, j'aurais du m'en douter ! S'exclama-t-elle agacée, c'était quand ?

- C'était après que je sois… sortie du coma.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-elle en se levant.

- Jud, c'est bon, c'est rien, je…

- Non ! Non ! Il n'est pas venu te voir pendant que tu étais dans le coma, et la seule fois où il daigne te rendre visite lorsque tu te réveilles c'est pour t'annoncer ça ? Mais quelle…

- Mais…

- Enflure ! Quelle enflure ! S'écria la jeune urgentiste.

- Ca n'a pas été facile pour lui…

- Ca n'a pas été facile pour toi tu veux dire ! Il t'annonce ça au moment où tu as le plus besoin de lui.

- Je connaissais House bien avant qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Je savais comment il agissait, je savais que je ne pouvais pas… compter sur lui d'une certaine manière. Il est si… si torturé.

- Mais tu le défends ma parole !

- Non, je ne le défends pas. Ca m'a fait mal qu'il me laisse… j'en souffre encore. Seulement…

- Arrête ça, arrête à la fin ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la sienne ! Il ne supporte pas d'être heureux, c'est ça son problème. Alors par pitié, arrête de croire que c'est de ta faute. Bon, il faut que je file, dit-elle en embrassant Allison, je repasse te voir ?

- Je préférais aller chez toi si ça te gène pas, j'en ai assez de mon appartement.

- Pas de problème. Aller bye. »

***

Après un rapide passage chez elle, Judith était en route pour la destination qui était inscrite sur son bout de papier : l'appartement de Gregory House.

Arrivée dans la rue, elle s'arrêta au numéro indiqué. Elle inspira un grand coup puis frappa à la porte de l'appartement du néphrologue :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Je suis venue vous parler d'Allison. »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel puis tenta de fermer la porte, sans succès : Judith bloquait l'entrée avec son pied :

« Écoutez-moi… Allison est ma meilleure amie. Et en tant que meilleure amie, bien sûr, je déteste la voir souffrir. Donc je vous déteste particulièrement en ce moment vu que je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper, que si elle ne va pas très bien c'est en grand partie à cause du fait que vous l'aillez quitter. Enfin, quitter n'est pas vraiment le terme vu que j'entends sur tous les tons que votre relation était exclusivement sexuelle mais vous voyez moi ça m'importe peu : ce qui m'importe, par contre, c'est le résultat. Allie va mal et c'est de votre faute. Alors oui, je sais que vous êtes un être très complexe, très particulier mais ça n'excuse pas vos actes. Vous êtes humain même s'il m'arrive d'en douter je dois dire, donc je pense que si vous l'avez laissé c'est que vous avez une raison qui vous semble être une bonne raison. Permettez moi de vous dire que vous vous trompez : en la quittant, vous l'avez fait souffrir comme elle n'a jamais souffert depuis la mort de son mari et à voir votre tête je suppose que vous n'allez pas très bien non plus. Alors pourquoi aggraver les choses ? Pourquoi générer encore de la souffrance ? Vous pourriez simplement vivre et être heureux avec elle. Elle en a tellement besoin. Vous en avez besoin. C'est si simple de penser comme ça. »

Il ferma la porte après l'avoir négligemment pousser vers l'extérieur : hélas pour lui, elle ne s'arrêta pas là. A travers la porte, la voix de la jeune femme parvenait encore à ses oreilles :

« Bon sang, je ne sais pas comment vous le dire ! Vous êtes si tordu que vous n'arrivez pas à apprécier des choses simples. Elle souffre, mais vous souffrez aussi, peut être même encore plus : vous savez bien que c'est la mauvaise décision ! Oh puis merde, vous êtes un emmerdeur House ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je m'obstine. »

House attendit un instant puis ouvrit la porte : elle était partie. Il secoua la tête dans un rictus puis se mit au piano. Il joua une des dix neuf nocturnes de Chopin qui constituaient ses airs favoris : lorsque la dernière note fut déposée, il s'arrêta et écouta attentivement le silence qui s'élevait dans la pièce. Après un temps interminable, il se leva, saisit une feuille et un crayon puis s'assit à son bureau. Son crayon resta suspendu une longue minute au dessus du papier avant qu'il ne s'approche de la feuille et commence à écrire.


	24. Chapter 24

Comme chaque année à la venue de l'été, un bal était organisé à l'hôpital Princeton-Plainsboro afin de récolter de nouveaux fonds. C'était aussi un moment de détente apprécié par tous, l'occasion de penser à autres choses qu'aux patients et à l'hôpital, malgré que la petite fête fût organisée dans celui-ci.

Cuddy était la principale organisatrice de ce projet ; partout dans l'hôpital, on pouvait apercevoir des affiches placardées sur lesquelles on lisait « tenue correct exigée » au plus grand bonheur de certains, au plus grand malheur des autres.

House et Wilson se rendirent ensemble à cet événement ; Wilson avait opté pour le nœud papillon, House, lui, avait préféré une veste noire et une simple chemise blanche.

La nuit était chaude et claire, annonciatrice d'un bel été. Du dehors, on entendait des effluves de musique et de voix. A l'intérieur, des buffets, des couleurs, des gens riant, souriant, des flûtes de champagne à la main.

Très vite, les deux hommes aperçurent Cuddy, resplendissante dans une magnifique robe bleue : ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers eux :

« Wouah, vous êtes magnifiques !

- Vous aussi Cuddy ! S'exclama Wilson.

- Vous auriez pu faire un petit effort pour le décolleté quand même ! Ajouta House moqueur.

- House ! S'écria-t-elle faussement indignée, venez donc vous servir un verre, Chase et Forman sont déjà là. »

Les trois médecins se dirigèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait les deux jeunes hommes. Pendant que les quatre docteurs discutèrent piquant ici et là un ou deux toasts, House cherchait quelqu'un parmi la foule. Une chevelure brune. Un doux visage. Une jeune femme. Alors que ses yeux se perdaient parmi les nuées de couleurs, Wilson se pencha sur lui et murmura :

« Tu cherches quelqu'un peut être ? »

House arrêta là sa recherche - elle n'était visiblement pas là, puis regarda son ami qui fourra un toast dans sa bouche, les yeux rieurs :

« Non, personne, répondit-il doucement ayant grande peine à cacher le début d'un sourire.

- Ah d'accord. Je me suis trompé. »

L 'oncologue lui tendit un verre de champagne puis dans un nouveau sourire ajouta :

« Elle n'est pas encore arrivée. »

House hocha timidement la tête en buvant une gorgée du liquide dorée et pétillant. Il réussit tant bien que mal à suivre la discussion - qui portait sur un quelconque patient avec une quelconque maladie, jusqu'au moment où écrasé par l'ennui, il s'exclama brusquement :

« Cuddy, vous voulez dansez ? »

Quatre pairs d'yeux surpris se posèrent sur lui :

« Heu… je… nous parlions de…

- Vous voulez dansez ou non ? La coupa-t-il, il faut profiter du fait qu'en ce jour de « méga teuf » ma jambe ne me fait presque pas souffrir !

- Bien d'accord. D'accord. »

Elle saisit la main que House lui tendit puis le suivit jusqu'à la piste de danse devant les regards médusés de Forman, Wilson et Chase.

« Voila, je viens de réaliser le rêve de votre vie ! S'exclama House en entourant la taille de la directrice.

- Si vous sous entendez que mon rêve était un jour de danser un slow avec vous, je tiens à vous dire que vous vous trompez lourdement ! Mais, ma parole, vous avez mis du parfum ?

- Non, je sens bon naturellement.

- Ce n'est pas votre odeur naturelle House !

- Hey mais je rêve où vous connaissez mon odeur ? Petite perverse…

- Oui, comme je connais celle de ma secrétaire, celle de Wilson… n'y voyez rien de personnel. Vous avez vu Cameron ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit encore arrivée.

- Si, la voilà, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. »

House se tourna vivement vers la porte d'entrée. Il la vit. Magnifique robe verte, attachée dans le dos. Elle était si fine, presque trop. Il la vit replacer nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille, regarder, fébrile, la foule qui s'activait devant ses yeux. Il la vit s'avancer vers la piste. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Mais lui ne voyait qu'elle.

« House, appela doucement Cuddy. »

Elle s'avançait vers la piste de danse sans savoir si elle aurait le courage de se frayer un chemin parmi ces corps qui se mouvaient doucement au son de la musique. Elle chercha des yeux un visage connu et reconnu parmi les danseurs Cuddy puis House. Elle s'immobilisa, prise d'un léger vertige, les observa danser, si parfaitement accordés… Un peu perdue, un peu ailleurs, ses yeux restèrent posés sur le couple un moment avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête, vaincue par une simple image. Elle rejoignit ses collègues à l'autre bout de la pièce, sans haine, sans jalousie… juste bercée d'une étrange fatigue. Créant un sourire de circonstance sur son visage.

« Elle est là, elle ne va pas s'échapper, reprit Cuddy doucement.

- Je… quoi ? Non… de…

- Elle est entrée, elle ne va pas repartir, dit-elle dans un sourire, ce n'est pas parce que vous arrêtez de la regarder qu'elle va disparaître vous savez.

- Oh ne soyez pas jalouse Cuddy, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

- Quand elle est dans le parage, vous semblez troubler… Et votre humour en prend un coup. »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux : elle avait tout compris, il lui avait tout fait comprendre. Elle lui sourit puis ajouta :

« Prenez soin d'elle, dit-elle doucement à son oreille avant de se séparer de lui, un sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, un regard furtif jeté discrètement derrière son épaule.»

La chanson était terminée. Les mains applaudissaient. Les robes se pressaient, les costumes derrières les robes accouraient. Et House, au milieu de la piste de danse, souriait la tête baissée avant de se rendre vers Wilson, une main tremblante passée discrètement sur son front en sueur.

Celui-ci l'accueilli avec une coupe de champagne qu'il s'empressa de saisir :

« Si tu allais faire ce qui te trotte dans la tête depuis le début de la soirée hum ? »

House se tourna vers son ami puis, après une brève hésitation, vida d'une traite son verre pour se donner du courage. Il s'avança alors vers Chase, Forman et Cameron qui bavardaient un peu plus loin :

« Tu veux danser ? Dit-il brusquement en regardant l'immunologiste dans les yeux. »

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant seulement de lui rendre son regard. Face à ce silence, à cette tension naissante et l'absence de réponse de sa collègue, Forman tenta une boutade :

« Et bien House, vous comptez faire danser toutes les demoiselles de cette soirée ? »

Pas de réponse. Chase lança un regard compatissant vers Forman alors que House et Cameron ne se quittaient pas du regard :

« Si vous ne voulez pas danser, reprit House, je vais inviter Chase, je suis sûr qu'il serait ravit de danser avec moi. N'est-ce pas Chase ?

- Heu je préférais que… Cameron y aille à ma place si c'est pas trop demander. »

Nouveau silence. Cameron posa son verre sur la table puis après une courte inspiration, se décida à parler :

« D'accord. »

Elle suivit son patron jusqu'à la piste de danse alors que Forman et Chase rejoignirent Cuddy et Wilson qui observaient leurs deux collègues s'avancer vers le centre de la pièce :

« Je lance un pari ! S'exclama Forman en souriant.

- Et quel est-il ? Demanda l'oncologue sans quitter son ami et sa jeune collègue des yeux.

- Je parie 100 dollars que House ne montrera pas son affection à Cameron sur cette piste de danse !

- Et qu'est-ce que t'entend par « «affection » ? Demanda Chase, disons… un baiser ? Un baiser donné par House ?

- Ouais disons ça.

- Hey mais y a 100 dollars en jeu, les termes du contrat doivent être claires, c'est normal ! Je te suis à 100 Forman !

- Et bien, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous messieurs, moi je parie 200 qu'il l'embrasse ! Déclara la directrice.

- Cuddy, je crois que vous allez perdre ! Dit Forman en riant, et vous Wilson ?

- Moi je mets 100 sur le « non baiser »… cependant il faut que vous sachiez une chose. »

Les trois médecins se turent, pendus aux lèvres de l'oncologue :

« Ils ne sont plus… ensemble.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Chase.

- Ca ne change rien pour moi, murmura Cuddy songeuse, je pense qu'il va l'embrasser quand même.

- Là vous allez vraiment perdre ! Répéta Forman dans un nouvel éclat de rire. »

Les quatre médecins se tournèrent vers la piste : House et Cameron s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. La lumière diminua. Les premières notes de musique de Coldplay s'élevèrent… _Fix You. Te réparer._

Lentement, dans la pénombre, il s'avança vers elle et entoura sa taille d'un geste hésitant. Ses mains glissèrent avec douceur sur la soie de sa robe. Un frisson le parcourra. Elle se laissa faire. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou en regardant ailleurs. Lui regardait ses pieds. Il n'osait pas s'approcher plus près d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche plus près d'elle.

_**When you try your best but you don't succeed **_  
_Quand tu fais de ton mieux, mais que tu n'y arrives pas  
__**When you get what you want but not what you need…**_  
_Quand tu as ce que tu veux mais pas ce dont tu as besoin…_

Leurs corps bougèrent doucement au son des mots et de la musique. Elle avait les yeux fixés par terre : il avait le visage baissé vers elle, attendant qu'elle lève ses yeux. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

_**When you feel so tired but you can't sleep **_  
_Quand tu te sens si fatigué mais que tu ne peux pas dormir  
__**Stuck in reverse.**_  
_Coincé en arrière._

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi elle resserra son étreinte autour de sa nuque. Il referma un peu plus ses bras sur sa taille fine, approchant son corps plus près du sien. Elle ferma les yeux.

_**And the tears come streaming down your face**__  
Et les larmes commencent à couler sur ton visage  
__**When you lose something you can't replace**__  
Quand tu perds quelque chose que tu ne peux remplacer_

Elle respira son odeur ; ses doigts effleurèrent sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux.

_**When you love someone but it goes to waste**__  
Quand tu aimes quelqu'un mais que cela ne sert à rien  
__**Could it be worse ?**__  
Est-ce que cela pourrait être pire ?_

Il caressa ses hanches, presque un frôlement. Elle frissonna.

_**Lights will guide you home**__  
Laisse les lumières te guider vers la maison  
__**And ignite your bones**__  
Et allumer tes os_

_**And I will try to fix you.**__  
__Et je tenterais de te réparer._

Un seul mot, une seule question dans leurs têtes : _pourquoi ?_

_**And high up above or down below**__  
Et tout en haut là-haut ou en bas  
__**When you're too in love to let it go**__  
Quand tu es trop amoureux pour laisser tomber_

_Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Pourquoi elle ne me regarde pas ?_

_**But if you never try you'll never know**__  
Mais si tu n'essaies jamais tu ne sauras jamais  
__**« Just what you worth »**__  
Vraiment ce que tu vaux_

_Pourquoi j'aime son contact, son corps, ses mains ? _

_**Lights will guide you home**__  
Laisse les lumières te guider vers la maison  
__**And ignite your bones**__  
Et allumer tes os_

_**And I will try to fix you.**__  
__Et je tenterais de te réparer._

_Pourquoi je ne peux pas partir ? Pourquoi je ne fais rien ?_

_**Tears stream down your face**__  
Les larmes coulent sur ton visage  
__**When you lose something you cannot replace**__  
Quand tu perds quelque chose que tu ne peux remplacer_

Deux infirmières, un canapé dans une main, un verre d'alcool dans l'autre regardaient les couples évoluer lentement au son de la musique. Leurs regards se posèrent simultanément sur Cameron et House :

« Tiens, regarde, il y a le fameux Dr House qui danse avec sa collègue là… comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

- Dr Cameron.

- Ah oui c'est ça. Elle est extrêmement jolie mais lui alors… qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant et vieux en plus !

- C'est un personnage c'est sûr, mais il est très doué. Je crois… qu'il y a un truc entre eux.

- C'est vrai ? Mais il est horrible ce type !

- Je pense qu'il faut apprendre à le connaître. Regarde-les. Regarde comme il la tient dans ses bras. Je trouve ça très beau.

- Mouais mais quand même ! Ils doivent avoir quoi ? 20 ans d'écart ?

- Et alors ? Je les trouve beau… et peut être même encore plus que s'ils avaient le même âge. »

_**Tears Stream down your face**__  
Les larmes coulent sur ton visage  
__**And I…**__  
Et je…_

Elle sentit ses doigts sur sa joue brûlante puis sa paume se déposer à son tour. Elle releva la tête, surprise de son geste, tremblante, perdue. Ses mains descendirent pour se placer à sa taille alors qu'il se dégageait suffisamment pour la regarder dans les yeux, une de ses mains caressant toujours sa joue. _Quelle est douce cette caresse, mais qu'elle fait mal aussi… _

Son regard interrogatif ne trouva aucune réponse dans les yeux troublés du néphrologue. Ils se regardèrent intensément de longues secondes avant qu'il approche doucement son visage du sien. Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure tremblant. »

Il ne répondit rien et continua son ascension vers ses lèvres. Elle ne recula pas, elle n'y parvenait pas, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle en avait envie, elle avait tellement envie de ses lèvres, mais elle ne voulait pas ou plutôt elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. _Je ne peux pas, _fut sa dernière pensée quand ses lèvres se déposèrent enfin sur les siennes. A cet instant, sa conscience s'évapora parmi les effluves de mets raffinés, parmi la musique et les ballons colorés : il n'y avait que ses bras, que ses lèvres, que son corps.

Le baiser d'abord timide devint plus profond lorsqu'elle se laissa aller complètement contre lui : ses mains attrapèrent sa nuque passionnément, désespérément. Les bras de l'homme enserrèrent sa taille un peu plus fort à mesure que le baiser échangé avec la jeune fille le brûlait. La brûlait peu à peu.

_**Tears stream down your face**__  
Les larmes coulent sur ton visage  
__**I promise you I will learn from my mistakes**__  
Je te promets que j'apprendrai de mes erreurs_

_**Tears stream down your face**__  
Les larmes coulent sur ton visage_

« Hé bien voila ! Vous avez perdu messieurs ! Par ici la monnaie ! »

Les trois hommes regardèrent la scène bouche-bée, tendant distraitement les billets gagnés par la directrice.

« Et bah… souffla Forman, si je m'y attendais à… ça.

- Surtout que c'est pas… comment dire ? S'interrogea Wilson, un petit baiser volé ce serait plutôt… tout le contraire, ajouta-t-il penaud, les yeux fixés sur les deux amants.

- C'est… commença Chase les sourcils relevés, et bien, maintenant je crois qu'on a juste à croiser les doigts très fort pour qu'ils ne couchent pas ensemble au milieu de la piste !

- C'est vrai que… wouah, conclue-Cuddy abasourdie en regardant les deux amants s'étreindre passionnément. »

_**And I…**__  
Et je…_

Il se sépara difficilement d'elle et ses lèvres toujours à quelques centimètres, chuchota dans un souffle tremblant :

« Tu vois je… je ne me cache plus. »

Elle le regarda de longues secondes, la respiration haletante. Il avait suffit qu'il dise ces mots où simplement qu'il parle pour qu'elle réalise ce qui venait de se passer. Pour que la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers lui prenne le pas sur la passion. La colère envers lui, la colère envers elle. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser embrasser. Il la tenait au cœur, il pouvait tout faire. Elle s'en voulait d'être si soumise, de ne pas savoir éviter les pièges, de ne pas savoir éviter la souffrance. Cette souffrance qu'il lui infligeait ici et maintenant avec ce baiser qui n'avait aucune raison d'exister, d'être, de perdurer.

Elle leva le bras et lui asséna une gifle avec toute la force que son corps contenait encore.

Les danseurs près du couple s'arrêtèrent net devant le geste de la jeune fille. Cuddy, Wilson, Chase et Forman regardèrent la scène encore un peu plus interloqués qu'avant. Tous les regardèrent, abasourdis, mais la jeune femme s'en fichait pas mal : il n'y avait qu'House et elle dans cette pièce. Personne d'autres.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? s'écria-t-elle, tu me jettes, tu m'embrasses. Je ne comprends rien !

- Je croyais que… tu n'as pas lu mon mot ?

- Un mot ? Mais de quel mot tu parles ? Je… j'en ai assez. C'était clair pourtant mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de… Arrête de me faire souffrir, j'en peux plus de souffrir. Laisse-moi. Je veux plus te voir. »

_**Lights will guide you home**__  
Laisse les lumières te guider vers la maison_

Elle tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule mais House la rattrapa par le bras. Sentant le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, elle se retourna vivement vers lui. Elle lui asséna d'un regard noir :

« Lâche mon bras. »

Un court instant, leurs regards se croisèrent, mais ce ne fut pas suffisamment.

_**And ignite your bones**__  
Et brûler tes os_

Il s'exécuta. Elle partit, ne se retourna pas, courra vers la sortie. Il baissa la tête en respirant bruyamment : sous la lumière artificielle des projecteurs, il se sentait si seul. Si mal. Si misérable.

_**  
And I will try to fix you.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Excusez moi pour le retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me mettre à l'écriture de ce chapitre parce que, tout simplement, c'est le dernier…

Un dernier chapitre, une dernière chanson donc : James Morrison – Broken Strings.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Une fois dehors, elle continua à courir sous le regard perplexe de l'assemblée humaine : avec sa longue robe verte et ses cheveux défaits, elle semblait quelques peu anachronique ou peut être légèrement surannée.

Ces belles considérations ne traversèrent pas l'esprit de la jeune fille, pas plus que le regard des gens fixé sur elle : elle ne pensait qu'à la boule au fond de son ventre et à l'expression de sa douleur qui voulait tant franchir ses yeux.

Elle ouvrit sa voiture à distance et s'engouffra dedans aussi vite. Presque instantanément, elle éclata en sanglot, les deux mains sur son volant et l'échine courbée. Elle se félicita de ne pas avoir montré sa faiblesse devant lui, devant eux mais réalisa qu'il était autant sinon plus pathétique de pleurer seule dans sa voiture. Elle se releva et colla sa nuque à l'appuie tête, cachant son visage de ses mains et ramenant ses jambes vers son buste. Elle était secouée de sanglots incontrôlables ; elle savait qu'elle frôlait la crise de panique mais songea que le mieux à faire, c'était encore de ne rien faire. Continuer à pleurer, exulter toute cette souffrance et toute cette tension en espérant sans y croire qu'elle en ressortirait différente. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que cela ne changerait rien, que la douleur qu'il lui avait infligé n'était pas l'affaire d'une soirée, d'une nuit ou même d'une parole ; cela resterait ancré en elle comme n'importe quelle souffrance qu'elle n'avait su calmer.

Elle frappa rageusement son volant en pensant à ce qui venait de se produire. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à lui. Il fallait qu'elle fuit, loin, très loin de lui. Non pas car elle avait peur qu'il la retrouve - il ne ferait jamais ça, il ne l'avait jamais fait, mais parce qu'elle avait peur d'elle-même. Elle se savait capable de le chercher pour obtenir de nouvelles explications. Ce bref éclaire de lucidité la poussa à prendre la direction de son appartement afin d'éviter la colère, le ridicule, la déception et la souffrance, encore.

Elle se gara à proximité de la porte de son immeuble et descendit de sa voiture. Ses jambes semblaient lui peser des tonnes ; son visage, ses mains étaient collantes de larmes. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'avaler des somnifères pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Alors qu'elle montait son escalier d'un pas trainant, une voix derrière elle l'interpella :

« Mademoiselle ! »

La jeune fille se retourna et découvrit sa concierge, brandissant une lettre dans sa main gauche. Elle la rejoignit sur l'escalier d'un petit pas rapide :

« Mademoiselle Cameron ! Vous êtes là ! J'ai frappé à votre porte et…

- Madame Jenkins, calmez vous, dit-elle en posant une main sur son épaule - vieux réflexe de médecin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée de voir sa concierge dans cet état.

- On a déposé ça pour vous hier matin, dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre, essoufflée, j'aurais dû vous le dire hier soir quand vous êtes rentrée mais ça m'est totalement sorti de la tête, je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suppose que c'est encore une pub et je vais simplement... la jeter.

- Non non non ! S'affola la petite femme à grands renfort de mouvements de bras, ce n'est pas une pub ! Quelqu'un est venu le déposer spécialement pour vous !

- Vous vous… souvenez de quoi il avait l'air ? Demanda l'immunologiste, chemin faisant dans sa tête.

- Oh oui… ça je m'en souviens ! Il avait une canne et… un blouson de motard. Vous le connaissez au moins ? Ce n'est pas un de ces psychopathes bizarre qu'il y a sur le net ? Non parce que j'ai entendu ça hier à la télé et…

- Non, la coupa-t-elle dans un petit rire, non, rassurez vous, je le connais. Merci Madame Jenkins. »

Essayant d'échapper à une interminable discussion sur le voisinage, Cameron pénétra dans son appartement avec empressement.

Elle s'appuya contre la porte et regarda ce qui se trouvait entre ses mains tremblantes : une simple enveloppe, sans une inscription. Par un subtil jeu de transparence, elle remarqua qu'elle contenait une lettre et rien d'autre.

Elle aurait pu y réfléchir des heures, débattre intérieurement sur l'utilité ou non d'ouvrir cette lettre, se persuader que ça ne servirait à rien, que ce qui était fait était fait et qu'elle allait encore souffrir quoique puisse dire ces mots… mais elle ne se laissa pas cette chance.

Avec fébrilité, ses doigts décachetèrent l'enveloppe et en sortirent une lettre. Un instant, elle hésita. Autour d'elle, la pénombre du soir entouré d'un faible halo de lumière. Et elle. Et cette lettre. Après une grande inspiration, le dos toujours contre la porte, elle déplia la feuille et commença :

« _Je te veux. Je te veux toute entière. Je veux ton corps, je veux ta peau, je veux ta tête : je veux que tu sois à moi._

_Je te veux non seulement la nuit mais aussi le jour, quand il pleut, quand j'ai froid, quand je suis heureux, quand j'ai mal._

_Je veux te voir à l'hôpital et te revoir le soir pour un cinéma ou pour un film (ce qui ne nous empêchera pas de faire l'amour ensuite), je veux manger avec toi, je veux boire avec toi, je veux dormir avec toi, faire des choses sans intérêts avec toi car elles en auront subitement à mes yeux si tu es à mes côtés._

_Je veux vivre avec toi._

_J'ai 20 ans de plus que toi, je suis irascible et chiant. Je ne suis pas pour toi, c'est vrai, mais je m'en fou parce que j'ai envie d'être avec toi. J'ai envie d'être cet homme là. Celui qui t'apportera du bonheur et de la tendresse, celui qui te rendra heureuse. Celui aussi, qui te fera souffrir de temps en temps car sans cela on ne vit pas. Celui qui abandonnera définitivement sa peur : mais pour cela, tu devras m'aider. Car cette peur est logée en moi depuis toujours et c'est celle là même qui m'empêche d'être et de vivre : c'est elle qui m'a tenu loin de toi quand tu étais dans le coma, c'est elle qui m'a fait te quitter, qui t'as fait tant souffrir._

_Pardonne-la. Pardonne-moi._

_Je lutte pour écrire ces mots et tu vois, c'est encore par peur que j'ai choisis l'écriture parce que c'est trop dure de te le dire en face._

_Je me suis tant de fois détesté que j'arrive à peine à concevoir le fait que tu puisses balayer tout ce que je t'ai fait et que tu acceptes mon nouveau marché : recommencer. Vivre quelque chose de vrai, pas un simulacre de mes peurs. Vivre avec moi, simplement : sans limite, sans contrainte. La peur me paralyse rien qu'en écrivant ces mots : pourtant je les écris et je les réécris : vis avec moi. J'ai besoin de toi. _

_Je ne suis pas encore prêt à t'écrire ou à te dire les trois mots, les sept lettres mais sache que je suis à toi. Tout ce que je peux t'offrir en cet instant, c'est moi-même._

_Atteint moi Allison. Aide-moi à ne plus souffrir. Pardonne-moi. Reviens-moi. »_

Elle lut et relut la lettre sans pouvoir y croire. Un instant, l'absence de signature l'aurait presque persuadé que ce n'était pas lui : mais il y avait trop de détails personnels pour ce que soit le cas. C'était lui. C'était ses mots. C'était lui.

Elle lut la lettre une énième fois, une main devant sa bouche, des larmes au coin des yeux, son cœur palpitant à tout rompre, au bord de la syncope.

Sans plus y réfléchir, son esprit ayant semble-t-il décidé de donner sa démission ce soir, elle saisit ses clefs et fit le chemin inverse de celui qu'elle avait emprunté il y a peine une trentaine de minutes.

Elle se gara près de l'hôpital, coupa le moteur. Mais resta assise. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière, les deux mains crispées sur le volant, les yeux clos.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Dit-elle à mi voix, merde… mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? »

Sa main effleura la clef de contact mais se ravisa. Elle alla se poser, tremblante, sur son front en sueur. Ses yeux se perdirent quelque part parmi les gens qui flânaient dehors pendant que son esprit cherchait inlassablement une réponse à cette question qu'elle se posait à voix haute. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle connaissait cette réponse et ce, depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait simplement voulu l'occulter mais elle n'en avait jamais été véritablement capable.

Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle devait faire : elle ouvrit la porte malgré sa main qui tremblait, et marcha vers l'hôpital. A chaque pas, elle avait la sensation que ses jambes allaient la lâcher : à chaque pas, ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur d'elle-même, tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, se nouait un peu plus.

Mais elle marchait quand même.

House sortit de la salle de bal : trop de chansons mièvres, trop de gens souriant, trop de faux semblants. Trop de « trop » à son goût. Wilson l'accompagna afin de poursuivre leur discussion :

« Mais tu ne peux pas dire que le bonheur n'existe pas c'est…

- Si tu vois, je te le dis, le bonheur n'existe pas. Le bonheur c'est… une mascarade, un joli papier cadeau pour cacher tout ce que les gentils gens comme toi ne veulent pas voir.

- Donc tu es un visionnaire ?

- Non, je suis un homme réaliste, c'est tout.

- Mais il y a des moments de bonheur que tu ne peux pas nier !!! Une mère qui prend son enfant dans ses bras, les retrouvailles de deux amis… »

Wilson arrête là son énumération quand il vit que son ami ne l'écoutait pas. Il regarda dans la direction vers laquelle le néphrologue semblait absorbé et fut à peine surpris de découvrir Cameron.

« Ou deux personnes qui pensaient s'être définitivement perdus et se retrouvent lors d'une belle nuit d'été, ça marche aussi, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

- Hum… qu'est-ce que tu disais ? Dit-il en se retournant vers lui.

- Rien. Vas-y, dit-il en montrant Cameron de la tête. »

L'oncologue disparut dans la salle laissant House seul.

Il s'avança vers la jeune femme, descendit quelques marches. Elle se rapprocha de lui, montant quelques marches.

Des cœurs s'accélérèrent, des corps s'échauffèrent, des yeux se croisèrent. Des yeux se trouvèrent. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder un moment semblable à une éternité avant qu'elle ne parle d'une voix faible, tremblante, hésitante :

« Je… je dois… arrêter de penser à… toi. Je dois arrêter de souffrir, je dois arrêter de croire… des choses. Je dois arrêter d'être naïve, je dois… m'éloigner… de toi. »

House baissa la tête dans une grimace en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. _C'est fini, pensa-t-il pour lui-même, elle va partir, c'est… fini._

« Mais je ne peux pas, dit-elle d'une voix remplie de larmes. »

Le cœur du néphrologue manqua un battement. Il releva la tête, surpris, et la regarda avec intensité. Elle semblait toute petite, si fragile, presque en équilibre sur cette marche de pierre.

« Je ne peux pas je… je ne peux… pas. »

House s'approcha lentement d'elle ; une fois à sa hauteur, il posa ses mains sur ses avants bras, ses yeux réussissant difficilement à cacher son trouble. Elle le repoussa en douceur essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler seule les sanglots qui la secouaient :

« Ce que tu as écris, dit-elle entre deux pleurs, en levant ses yeux vers lui, est-ce que…

- C'est vrai, Allison, tout ce que je t'ai écrit c'est vrai…

- Je sais, je sais mais je…

- Ecoute moi, murmura-t-il, regarde moi. Regarde-moi Allison. Je veux être avec toi, je te le répète… je veux être avec toi, dit-il en détachant chaque mot. La seule question, la seule chose qui compte c'est… de savoir si… tu me pardonnes? Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? »

Elle agrippa douloureusement ses bras pendant qu'un nouveau sanglot faisait trembler tout son corps.

Et ils étaient là, elle souffrant, lui sans arme. Il caressa ses bras doucement, un appel silencieux à son mutisme, à ses pleurs. _Répond moi…_

« Bien sûr, chuchota-t-elle ses yeux plongés dans les siens, bien sûr que je te pardonne. »

N'en tenant plus, il la prit dans ses bras brusquement. Les mains de la jeune femme agrippèrent avec force la chemise du diagnosticien qu'elle maculait de larmes. Lui se pencha doucement vers elle, une main dans son dos, une au creux de sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux et respira lentement l'odeur de ses cheveux essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre.

Toujours contre son torse, elle prononça des mots que lui-seul pouvait entendre :

« Je veux que tu sois cette homme là. Je veux que tu me rendes heureuse. Je veux te rendre heureux… je me sens capable d'effacer ta douleur. Je veux regarder la pluie avec toi, je veux manger des hamburgers infects avec toi et voir des films de guerre parce que je les déteste parce que… je pourrais m'endormir sur ton épaule. Je te veux. Je veux t'atteindre. »

Ils reculèrent ensemble d'un même mouvement pour s'observer mutuellement. Il avait les yeux troublés, elle avait les yeux mouillés. Mais un même sourire sur leurs lèvres.

« Tu m'as atteint, murmura-t-il, tu m'as atteint depuis longtemps. »

Elle posa son front contre le sien avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur sa joue et la prenne de nouveau dans ses bras, plus tendrement cette fois.

« On ne m'a jamais fait une déclaration comme tu m'as écrite dans cette lettre…

- Et bien figure toi que je n'ai jamais écrit de déclaration d'amour non plus… »

Elle échappa un petit rire nerveux, la tête toujours au creux de son cou ; ils restèrent ainsi, simplement, à savourer cette étreinte, apaisés. Elle pouvait sentir le cœur de House cogné dans sa poitrine et sourit à l'idée qu'elle avait douté un jour qu'il en soit véritablement doté.

« Je t'aime, dit-elle dans un souffle. »

Les mots sortirent naturellement de sa bouche, sans aucune peur, sans hésitation. Son cœur à lui battait encore plus fort lorsqu'il l'écarta d'elle, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose. Elle le devança :

« Non, s'il te plait, ne dis rien. Je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu me dises la même chose. J'ai juste… besoin de te le dire. Alors… ne dis pas quelque chose que tu ne penses pas, d'accord ?

- D'accord. »

Sa réponse à lui, ce fut ses lèvres qui se déposèrent sur les siennes et ses mains encadrant son visage. Elle se laissa aller doucement contre lui, laissa sa bouche caresser la sienne, laissa le frisson d'envie parcourir leurs corps.

Les deux mêmes infirmières qui les avaient observés danser étaient de nouveau en train d'épier le couple enlacé dehors :

« Tu avais raison, ils sont beaux.

- Ils sont très beaux oui. »

Elles se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent d'un même rire sonore. Elles passèrent devant le couple avant de se diriger vers leurs voitures poursuivant leur discussion sur la nouvelle infirmière.

« Alors on essaye ? Dit-il doucement contre ses lèvres.

- On essaye, répondit-elle dans un sourire. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on peut être heureux ? »

Il la fixa un long moment en caressant sa joue, un sourire énigmatique au coin des lèvres, avant qu'il ne dise :

« J'avais tord.

- Tord sur quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, de quoi tu parles ?

- De… de rien. Fais-moi seulement penser à le dire à Wilson. »

Elle sourit en reconnaissant bien là son patron puis l'embrassa avec tendresse.

« J'ai peur, murmura-t-il dans un souffle, son regard planté dans le sien.

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle simplement. »

Autour d'eux, les gens bavardaient nonchalamment avec des verres aux liquides multicolores. A l'intérieur, d'autres riaient, dansaient, chantaient. Comme un fil invisible, la musique douce et voluptueuse. Dans la tiédeur du soir, elle semblait être juste un murmure :

_**You're the only one I ever believed in  
**__Tu es la seule que je ne croyais jamais  
__**The answer that could never be found  
**__La réponse qui pourrait ne jamais être trouvée_

__

_**The moment you decided to let love in…  
**__Le moment où tu as décidé de laisser l'amour entrer_

_…_

_THE END._

* * *

Ainsi se termine cette histoire… Avec, je pense, les réponses à vos petites interrogations ^^

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, j'espère que la fin vous a plu.

J'ai pris un très grand plaisir à l'écrire ainsi qu'à lire tous vos commentaires qui m'ont tous fait chaud au cœur. Au départ j'avais posté cette histoire sans réelle intention de la terminer mais face à toutes vos reviews je n'ai pas pu me défiler. Si cette histoire à une fin, c'est en grande partie grâce à vous. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et d'avoir commenté, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment cela m'a motivé.

Je suis à la fois heureuse et triste d'achever cette histoire : je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire pourquoi, je crois que vous avez deviné.

Je reviendrais peut être ici avec une nouvelle histoire… J'ai une scène en tête donc c'est un peu maigre pour écrire tout un récit mais qui sait ?

En vous remerciant encore…

Marie.


End file.
